


Batfamily Blurbs and Headcanons

by havokwritesstuff



Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [21]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 153
Words: 62,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: Batfamily blurbs and headcanons from my blog yanderepeterparker.
Relationships: Yandere Cassandra Cain/Reader, Yandere Damian Wayne/Reader, Yandere Dick Grayson/Reader, Yandere Jason Todd/Reader, Yandere Terry McGinnis/Reader, Yandere Tim Drake/Reader
Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429
Comments: 28
Kudos: 392





	1. Dick Grayson: Jealous sex (Blurb)

**Author's Note:**

> "How bout a nsfw yan!dick grayson fic?"

Dick had quite a jealous streak when it came to you. Anyone that knew him could see it as clear as day.

That’s why when Hank got a little too close to you during the team’s celebration of a win, Dick practically dragged you back to the bedroom. You knew better than to argue or reassure him because it wouldn’t do anything, but you weren’t at all against what was going to happen.

Pretty soon, your clothes and his littered the room, and Dick had you pinned under him on the bed, his lips leaving dark marks on your neck. His fingers pumped in and out of you, rough and fast, curling to hit your gspot. He had you moaning loud and clinging to him as his thumb pressed against your clit.

“Dick. Oh fuck.” You were so close to the edge and your walls fluttered around his fingers, ready to let go. Then he pulled them out of you before you could come, leaving you empty and wanting. “W-why did you stop?”

Dick bit at your neck one more time before hovering his face over yours, his pupils blown wide as he licked your juices from his fingers. “Because I’m going to fuck you until you’re screaming my name for everyone in the tower to hear. Until it’s the only fucking thing you can remember.”

He made good on his promise, his hips snapping roughly into yours as he held them in a bruising grip, his other hand planted next to your head to hold himself up. All you could think about was his skin pressed to yours and the feeling of him filling you up. Your fingernails dug into his back, scraping over the muscles and making him groan above you. “Dick!”

He smirked down at you, thrusting faster in response to your cries. “Who’s the only one who makes you feel like this?”

“Y-you, Dick!”

“That’s right. I know you’re close, I can feel it.” His hand left your hips so he could rub your clit, pushing you even more. “Say my name, baby. Let everyone know who you belong to.”

You came with screams of his name, mixed with pornographic moans, your body trembling underneath him. It was prolonged when he came inside of you, filling you with his cum and groaning your name into your neck. You finally came down from your high, gasping for air and holding onto him tight.

Dick carefully shifted so the two of you were lying on your side, not even thinking about pulling out as he held you against his chest, whispering in your ear, “You’re mine.”

“I’m yours…”


	2. Dick Grayson and Jason Todd: Voyeurism with Jason and reader (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'd really like a rough, possessive Jason Todd with a breeding kink. A bit of voyeuristic Dick Grayson would be the cherry on top."
> 
> This went more breeding kink than any of the other things, but I was really feeling it. Also I see this as more Outlaws era Jason where he isn’t quite as extreme.

Jason has never seen himself as someone who could be a good father. After all, he had two examples, and neither were that great. So when you brought up kids, he was very hesitant, even when you reassured him that he would be an amazing dad. Sure, the idea of a couple of mini versions of the two of you running around was pretty nice, but he was also terrified of fucking them up.

Being your wonderful and understanding self, you’d told him that it was okay and you would wait until he was ready, if he ever was. It didn’t make him feel any less guilty though. He’d promised to love you forever and take care of you no matter what, but he couldn’t even give you this?

Jason tried not to think about it, but it was right there in his head while he had you underneath him on the bed. He kept one hand on your throat, not squeezing at all, just there, and another holding your thigh. He was going pretty hard, deeply thrusting his hips into you, but not enough to hurt you. _Never_ enough to hurt you.

He gazed down at you and you met his eyes, your bottom lip between your teeth and your hands gripping at the rippling muscles on his back. He couldn’t resist taking your sweet lips in a searing kiss, his tongue slipping into your mouth.

The thought echoed even louder, and he couldn’t help imagining what it would be like. You carrying his child, maybe even _children_ , and you and him raising them together. The two of you being connected forever, through DNA and your love for each other and your child. Maybe with you, it would all be okay and his worries were for nothing. After all, you were the light to his darkness. The antidote to his poison.

Together, you could make something beautiful.

Before he knew it, you were coming around him from the rough pace, moaning his name so sweetly. He was close too and he had to make the decision. Would he pull out or come inside you? The choice seemed so simple now.

You were surprised when instead of the feeling of warm fluid on your stomach, you were met with the unfamiliar feeling of it inside of you. Confusion was written on your face as Jason slowed his movements to a stop, pressing his forehead to yours and turning the hard grip on your thigh to a gentle caress.

“You changed your mind?” There was a hopeful smile on your lips and it made his heart ache in the good way.

He closed the small gap between your lips and kissed you so softly. “Yeah, babe. I changed my mind. I want us to be a family.”

You cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for another kiss, the smiles never fading from either of you.

—-

In an apartment several blocks away sat Dick Grayson. The glow of his computer screen lit up the otherwise dark room as he sat in front of it, furiously stroking his cock to the footage on the screen.

You and Jason having sex in your bedroom, right at that exact moment.

Dick realized that when he noticed camera he’d planted in there the night before, Jason would be ready to put several bullets in him, but what Jason doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?

Anyway, all his mind was on in that moment was your delicious moaning. Of course, it wasn’t his name you were calling, but that didn’t stop him from imagining it. And as you came, he followed, spilling his cum on his hands instead of inside of you where it belonged.

Not even the high he was coming down from made him feel better when you and Jason started kissing so tenderly. That should’ve been him, and it would be.

 _One day_.


	3. Dick Grayson: Deathstroke kidnaps the reader and Dick is soft with them afterwards (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do an imagine an imagine where Dick is for once shows some love and affection towards his darling and he's just a soft dude, please?"

You were finally home again.

Deathstroke had taken you right out of the apartment you shared with your boyfriend as a way to mess with his head. He tied you up, threatened you, hit you. After a while, you wondered if you were going to die there.

It was a couple of days before Dick and the Titans finally found you. You never felt relief like the moment Dick pulled out your gag and untied your wrists. Even though things with your boyfriend weren’t even close to perfect, you knew you were safer with him than with Slade Wilson.

Dick carried you out of the dank place and you slumped against him, too exhausted and in pain to even try to walk. He ended up taking you back home, and there you sat on the couch as he grabbed the first aid kit.

You watched as he kneeled in front of you and carefully cleaned your wounds. Anger radiated off of him, you could feel it clearly, but you knew that it wasn’t towards you this time. He was pissed at Slade for taking you and at himself for letting it happen. There was nothing about this situation that he could possibly blame you for.

One particular cut on your face made you flinch as he wiped away the blood and his blue eyes softened. “I’m sorry, this was my fault. I should’ve done a better job at protecting you.”

You shook your head, ignoring the way it pounded when you did. “No, Dick. It’s not your fault.”

“He could’ve killed you.”

“But he didn’t.” You laid your hand on his cheek, and he put his own over it. “I’m alive. I’m fine.”

Dick nodded after a moment, his eyes shining with tears, and he gave your palm a gentle kiss before he let your hand go to finish with your wounds. You tried not to show anymore pain as he covered them with bandages.

Once he got you changed and into bed, he hugged you to his chest. He’d never held you so tight, like he was afraid you were going to vanish and end up in Slade’s hands again. And he was, because you were the one thing he couldn’t lose.

If you were taken from him, he would never be the same.


	4. Dick Grayson (Titans): General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ok but what is you made a yandere dick grayson from titans thoo"

  * Dick’s obsessive, possessive, and pretty delusional
  * His past has given him a need for love and an intense fear of losing it (You can thank Bruce’s parenting for most of that)
  * He’s patient in the beginning while getting to know you better “as a friend”, using his natural charm and good looks to his advantage
  * Little do you know, he’s stalking you day and night and he’s the reason that things in your apartment keep going missing
  * And why people close to you keep disappearing without a trace
  * He sneaks into your room to watch you sleep and one night he implants a tiny tracker in your arm, just in case. When you wake, you’re not sure why your arm’s so sore
  * Dick has used all of his resources to gather information on you, so he knows _everything_ by heart
  * A lot of it he’s gotten straight from you. You’re really trusting and he finds it so cute
  * It doesn’t take very long for the paranoia of losing you to set in, and he kidnaps you in the middle of the night one night
  * He gives no adjustment period. No, you love him back, so you have to be happy that he took you frrom your mundane life to keep you safe and sound
  * Escape attempts are rationalized any way he can because there’s no way you _actually_ want to leave, right?
  * Just don’t try to destroy his delusion. You’ll end up hurt or starved or worse
  * But if you do actually love him and are okay with being kept? You’ll enjoy it
  * You’re the only one he feels he can truly be himself with, that he can completely relax around, since he constantly has the weight of being a leader on his shoulders
  * Dick has everything he’s ever craved, love and companionship with you, whether you actually want it or not




	5. Dick Grayson: Obsessive, possessive, and delusional Dick with an uncomfortable reader that tries to get away (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Please do a Possessive and obsessive dick grayson with a bit of delusional. Plus a reluctant and uncomfortable reader who tries to get away from because she sees the red flags in his behaviour"

  * Dick starts out seeming pretty normal and you honestly like him at first
  * But you start to see signs that he isn’t quite what he wants you to think he is
  * He’ll show up at places that you’re at and you brushed it off the first few times, but it starts happening way too much
  * And sometimes when you tell him something, he’ll have this look like he already knows
  * There’s also the way that guys will mysteriously disappear after Dick sees them with you
  * You try to avoid him, slowly distancing yourself because you’re getting increasingly more freaked out
  * Well, Dick confronts you one day like he doesn’t even realize what he’s doing. He genuinely sees nothing wrong with it. “Did I do something wrong?”
  * “Look, I’d prefer it if you stayed away from me. You make me very uncomfortable, Dick.”
  * You leave after that, and you don’t notice the sudden change in his eyes. As you go about your day, you still feel like you’re being watched.
  * Later in the night, you get home and something doesn’t feel right. Before you know it, there’s a syringe in your neck.
  * You wake up tied to a bed with Dick looking down at you and you instantly feel sick.
  * “This is what you wanted, right? You were just playing hard to get, saying you wanted me to stay away. That’s only because you love me, too. I know you do.”
  * He doesn’t allow you a chance to argue, just grabs your face and gives you a passionate (to him) kiss




	6. Dick Grayson: Pregnant reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What would if Dick's beloved is pregnant with his baby?"

  * Once Dick lightens up and becomes Nightwing, he’s a lot more ready for a family than he was before
  * He doesn’t even bother to talk to you about it or anything because he _knows_ you want it
  * So one day, he just doesn’t use a condom
  * And if you’re on birth control, he messes with it so it won’t be effective
  * All he has to do is wait
  * He starts doting on you a lot more and you’re really confused as to why
  * He leads you to believe he’s being more open because of how he’s discovered himself recently, and that’s part of it
  * The baby and family part gets left out though
  * When you tell him you’re pregnant, he’s so happy
  * But he’s also terrified of losing more family
  * Any bit of freedom you might have had before is gone, whether you’re a willing participant in the relationship or not
  * Dick doesn’t want you out of his sight, and if you have to be for some reason, he makes sure you’re secure or with a Titan he really really trusts (like Kory)
  * He’s extra affectionate, rubbing your tummy before you even have a bump
  * All he wants is to see you pregnant with his baby and holding them in your arms when they’re born
  * It’s something that will connect the two of you in a different form
  * If you’re obsessed with him too or just happy in the relationship, it’s fine
  * There’s nothing outwardly sinister about it in your eyes, he’s just excited to be a dad
  * But if you’re not, you easily see it all for what it really is
  * That it was all intentional, a way to keep you tethered to him so you can never escape




	7. Dick Grayson: NSFW (Headcanons)

  * Dick is basically always down to have sex
  * Especially if he’s had a hard day or the two of you have been apart from each other
  * You can wake him up in the middle of the night and he won’t hesitate to indulge you
  * And he’ll take you any place, not really caring if someone sees
  * Then they know that you belong to him, and even though they’ve seen you, they’ll never know what it’s actually like to be with you because that’s something meant only for him
  * What sex with him is like depends on his mood and what kind of relationship you have
  * He’s rougher if it’s been a tough day or you’ve done something to upset him
  * But if you’re willing/happy in the relationship, it’s more likely to just be intense and intimate
  * No matter what, you’re going to be marked up a lot
  * Dick is open to a lot of things and will try just about anything at least once if you ask him
  * Sometimes he’ll tie you up and even edge you until you’re begging
  * Definitely a dom
  * Even when he’s tired and just has you ride him, there’s no doubt about who’s in charge
  * Dick could be completely enraged with you and he’ll still make you come by the end of the whole thing
  * No one else will ever make you feel the pleasure that he gives you, and he wants to make sure you know that




	8. Dick Grayson: Reader that’s afraid to sleep alone (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What would Dick do if darling is afraid of sleeping alone? Can you do some hcs about this?"

  * Once Dick finds this out, as long as he’s around, you’re never sleeping alone
  * Even if you’re not together or he hasn’t taken you yet
  * He’ll sneak into your bed and hold you tight all night, softly kissing your shoulder every once in a while
  * Then he’ll sneak out before your alarm, leaving a mysterious warm spot in your bed
  * You must have rolled over during the night, right?
  * And weirdly enough, you’ve been getting the best sleep of your life
  * Once Dick takes you, even if you’re unwilling, he’s going to sleep with you
  * He’s going to hold you and won’t let go until the morning
  * You’ll give into him no matter what, that fear forcing you to
  * He’ll play into it if he has to to make you cling to him more
  * Telling you how much more dangerous it is at night, and that if he isn’t there, you could be hurt or worse
  * That you’ll never have to be afraid, as long as he’s with you of course




	9. Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian: Reaction to sick reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, do you have any headcanons for how the batboys would treat their s/o when sick? Nothing big like a list just something small like 'these boys would do this'"

Dick:

  * Dick’s really good at taking care of you and very eager because it means you depend on him
  * He basically treats you like a child that can’t take care of yourself and won’t leave you alone for a moment
  * He’ll kiss and cuddle you in spite of your protests and is upset when he gets sick too
  * Also I’ve mentioned before that he would try to keep you sick for as long as possible from the very beginning



Jason:

  * Surprisingly good at taking care of you and doesn’t hover really bad like some of the others tend to
  * Makes sure you take your medicine on time because Jason actually wants you to feel better unlike _some_ people
  * He’ll break out his rarely used cooking skills and make you some soup
  * He probably won’t hold you unless you ask because he doesn’t want to make you too uncomfortably warm, but he’ll definitely sit there with you and watch movies or whatever you want to do



Tim:

  * Tim for sure has trouble with this because he can barely take care of himself tbh
  * He buys every type of medicine and every supply after doing research
  * There’s a schedule for the medicine and he’s basically shoving everything else in your face (tissues, cough drops, etc)
  * Will be constantly asking you if you’re feeling better or worse or if you need anything



Older Damian:

  * Damian is closer to how Jason is, meaning less overbearing than the others
  * He’ll still take care of everything for you but he’s not in your face or asking you questions you because he knows what you need
  * Will stay in bed with you all day and hold you, not caring about other reponsibilities or if he gets sick
  * When you start feeling better, he might pull a Dick and get you sick again so you’ll want to keep staying in with him




	10. Dick Grayson: Reader tries to get an abortion (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere Dick Grayson getting pissed and angry as hell after finding out his s/o is trying to get an abortion (with his kid)"

  * If you’re hoping he won’t find out, you’re a fool
  * Dick has told you time and time again that he knows everything about you
  * He knows where you go, what you do, who you talk to
  * Once he realizes your plan, he’s equal parts pissed and heartbroken
  * You won’t be allowed the chance to get the procedure done, because he’ll have you locked up in Titans Tower right away
  * Dick is probably at his most terrifying here because the thought of you aborting his child hurts him so deeply
  * He can’t do anything physically besides tie you up because of the baby, but he can still yell
  * He asks you why. _Why would you do this? Why would you try to kill our baby?_
  * Think very carefully about your answer
  * He’ll guilt you hardcore, making you feel like an awful person for even entertaining the thought
  * You’re having this baby, don’t doubt that
  * You and Dick are going to have your perfect family, and he won’t let you try to destroy that again




	11. Dick Grayson (Titans): Much younger reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Since in most places it's confirmed that Dick Grayson is in his late twenties, start thirties, hos would be be with a 10 years younger darling? Would he be more prone to manipulation and anger?"

  * Dick is drawn to you because you’re a lot more “innocent” than someone his age
  * The best thing though is that you’re very inexperienced in relationships
  * You’re easily convinced that what he’s doing is normal, while someone that’s had past relationships might see red flags
  * He might not even _have_ to kidnap you or force you at all because you’re so tightly wrapped around his finger
  * Dick’s going to be even more jealous with someone younger compared to someone his age
  * You could decide you don’t want someone who’s almost 30
  * (Not that it would change anything, you’re not leaving him)
  * Someone your own age could catch your eye and try to lure you away
  * He won’t have that
  * It’s safe to say, you won’t be spending much time around Jason, Gar, and Conner
  * And you’ll _never_ be alone with them




	12. Dick Grayson (Young Justice): Sharing with Wally (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Headcanons for Wally and Dick (young justice) sharing a s/o please"

  * Wally and Dick first meet you when you join the team
  * Wally immediately loses interest in M'gann transfers all of his heavy handed flirting onto you
  * But Dick is more subtle compared to him
  * That gives him the advantage because the other boy doesn’t see that he loves you
  * There’s also the fact that Wally is extremely oblivious anyway, like when he didn’t realize M'gann and Conner were dating until Artemis told him
  * But you don’t see it either
  * That’s because Wally is more in your face, always begging for your time and attention, while Dick hides in the shadows and keeps tabs on you
  * And Wally asks invasive personal questions where Dick just does a lot of research
  * Eventually, Artemis breaks it to Wally that Dick is into you too
  * Things immediately get tense between them even though they’re best friends
  * “I saw them first!”
  * “We met them at the _exact_ same time!”
  * “Well, I’m the oldest so I have dibs!”
  * They’re so busy arguing that they don’t realize they could easily lose you to someone else
  * Dick reluctantly suggests that they work together, that way they’re both happy and you don’t end up with another person
  * They don’t want you taken off of missions because that would mean you being taken off the team and only working in your hometown, away from them
  * They’re just extra protective on missions now that they’re working together
  * You do end up dating them because Wally is very persistant and Dick is manipulative
  * They don’t do anything extreme until all of you are of age and not living with your parents/mentors
  * That’s when Dick and Wally set up a place where the three of you can be together and they can keep you away from danger
  * There’s really no point in trying to get away from them
  * Dick can use his tech skills to track you down and have Wally snatch you up in a second
  * Not to mention that two of the main Justice League members have their backs and support their efforts completely
  * They just want you to let them be in your presence and give you everything you could ever want




	13. Dick Grayson: Reader with CPTSD (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere Dick Grayson with an s/o who has cptsd? Like often getting into depressive periods, being sad ad being in her own world? Would he help her be herself again or use that as an advantage?"

  * Like anything he can possibly use to keep you his, he’ll use it to his advantage
  * He doesn’t necessarily like seeing you sad and would prefer you as your normal self, but he can’t resist
  * During depressive periods, you’re more likely to want to stay in, away from others
  * That means he gets you all to himself
  * He’s the only one to comfort you and “help”
  * If you have distrust toward others or fear of the outside world, he’ll encourage it
  * You’ll probably end up not wanting to go outside anymore which is perfect for him
  * He wants you to rely on him and to be your only source of support and stability during a difficult time
  * It’s just too bad you don’t see how terrible of an idea that is




	14. Dick Grayson and Jason Todd: Dick becomes obsessed with Jason’s darling (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "titans jason talking to dick about his darling, a troublemaker bruce has taken in, telling dick about how perfect she is, an angel, must be protected at all costs, etc. dick wants to meet her, and when he does, he's yandere for her too"

  * Jason will not shut the fuck up about you
  * He just goes on and on about how amazing and perfect you are
  * Dick knows this is definitely not normal behavior for Jason, so he wants to meet you out of curiosity
  * Since Bruce has adopted you, he knows he’ll end up eventually meeting you anyway
  * Bruce sends you to San Francisco to visit and he immediately sees what Jason was on about
  * You’re oblivious to both of their feelings, but Jason notices Dick’s eyes on you straight away
  * It’s not going to be pretty
  * Dick could’ve avoided a confrontation, but Jason has a tendency to blow up
  * They’re going to fight and it will not end well for Jason, even when you jump in to stop it
  * Neither of them are going to give up
  * Neither of them will stop until they have you
  * That’s fine for Dick but not so good for Jason




	15. Dick Grayson: Dick has a nightmare (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pls do some fluff with Dick like he's having a nightmare and it was a pretty bad one so he goes to the darling and they comforting or sum"

  * Dick Grayson appearing at your window or your door isn’t an uncommon thing
  * He is your boyfriend after all, and he does want to be around you often
  * Usually it’s after patrol when he just wants to relax with you
  * And maybe get out some energy 😉
  * This night is different though
  * While you’re sleeping, he knocks at your window and you get up to meet his bloodshot eyes and pale face
  * You’ve never seen Dick like this before, even when he comes over injured and you have to stitch him up
  * You let him in and he pulls you into his arms right away
  * “Baby, what’s wrong?”
  * “I…I just had a really bad dream.”
  * His voice cracks and you run your fingers through his soft hair
  * “Do you want to talk about it?”
  * He shakes his head and you understand because you know he’s been through a lot and probably doesn’t want to relive it if he doesn’t have to
  * “Okay, let’s go lie down then.”
  * Dick doesn’t argue with that as you lead him into bed with you and wrap him in your arms, his head on your chest
  * You pull the blanket over both of you and continue to stroke his dark hair as he tangles himself up in you and relaxes
  * You’re nearly asleep again when he mumbles, “It was about you. You died…I lost you.”
  * “You won’t lose me, Dick. I promise I won’t leave you.”
  * You had no idea how true that was, or how difficult it would end up being to keep that promise




	16. Dick Grayson: Spying on the reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry I couldn't finish, well what was I saying? Could you do some hc about how Dick spy on the darling?"

  * Dick is a simple man
  * He doesn’t need a ton of hidden security camera in your apartment like Bruce, Babs, and Tim
  * And he doesn’t snap pictures through your window like Stephanie does
  * Unless he needs pictures to “persuade” you with, and he’s taken a few like that just in case
  * No, Dick likes to watch with his own two eyes
  * He’ll perch on the next roof over and watch that way
  * Or he’ll move to your window and peek through the gap in the curtains when you close them before bed
  * Dick’s definitely a freak
  * Like he watches and specifically waits for you to shower, change, or even masturbate
  * He doesn’t mind waiting there for hours, even though he should really be patrolling
  * Following you around to places isn’t quite as effortless as watching you in one place, but it’s still easy for him
  * You don’t even spot the figure watching from way up on a rooftop and neither does anyone else
  * Dick would prefer for you to have no idea, not until decides to reveal himself and make you his fully




	17. Dick Grayson: Dick gets jealous and forces reader to move in with him (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could we get some Yan Dick coming to his S/O’s house suddenly throwing her stuff in a bag, and her being straight up confused bc like wth. Maybe the boy talking to her at school/work triggered him, and it’s decided, she’s moving in with him and she has no say in it, cause he might just yell or hit her and either way, she’s coming with him"

You knew it was bad from the way Dick reacted to your male coworker talking to you when you ran into each other after work. Usually he would just be cold and visibly jealous, but that time, there was a clear anger on his face as his fingers dug into your hip painfully.

When you got home later, you checked out your hip to find bruises and knew you had to do something. There was no time to make a plan though, because Dick was suddenly in your apartment with a duffel bag. You stared dumbfounded as he opened the top drawer of your dresser and emptied it into the bag without a word.

“Dick, what the hell are you doing?!”

He didn’t seem to hear you as he moved to the second drawer. He _did_ hear it, he was just ignoring you.

“Dick!” You went to grab him, but when he turned to you, you froze in fear.

Dick’s blue eyes were full of a rage that you’d only seen hints of before, a red flag you always ignored. This was different though. His jaw was so tense and he had a scowl that sent chills down your spine. It looked like he wanted to give you more than a few little bruises on your hip.

“I’m tired of you talking to other guys like a fucking slut. You’re quitting your job and moving in with me,” he explained as he continued to fill the bag.

You wanted to say no, but you didn’t want to think about what he would do if you provoked him when he was already angry. “O-okay,” you replied in a tiny voice.

You grabbed your suitcase and started throwing the few items from your closet into it, your hands shaking as you held back the tears that threatened to fall.

If only you’d never met Dick Grayson.


	18. Dick Grayson: Part 2 to Dick forcing the reader to move in with him (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could we perhaps get a part 2 to your latest Dick Grayson fic, where he forced s/o to go with him 🥺🥺🥺"

It was only a week in and you already regretted letting your fear take over and moving in with Dick. Some kind of switch had flipped in him, something that had always been there, but got so much worse that night.

Dick was even rougher with you, manhandling you at any opportunity. He kept calling you a slut and even more cruel things that made you feel worthless. He wouldn’t even let you leave the house or talk to anyone. You still tried to ask him though.

“Dick, I’m supposed to see my mom today. She’ll be worried-”

He scoffed. “Your mom. Right. I’m sure you were planning to meet with that guy from work and fuck him, weren’t you?” Little did you know, Dick had taken care of him the very same night he moved you into his apartment. He was saving that reveal for later though.

“No, I wasn’t,” you said quickly, shaking your head. You didn’t want to make him angry again.

“DON’T LIE TO ME!”

You gasped, shaking from the way he’d screamed it right in your face. “I-I-I promise I’m not ly-”

There was a sudden sharp pain in your cheek and the impact sent you to the floor, which you landed on with a hard thump. The taste of iron filled your mouth and the throbbing in your face made your eyes water.

You heard no emotion in his voice, no ounce of regret. “I don’t believe you. You’re not going anywhere.”

Through your blurry vision, you saw him walk away and you heard the front door shut and lock. You curled up in a ball and finally sobbed, holding your cheek and feeling a loose and broken tooth poke your tongue.

Lesson learned.


	19. Dick Grayson: Sugar daddy Dick (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Okay but Dick darling being a sugar baby and he’s her sugar daddy headcannons"

  * Dick loves to buy you things
  * You don’t really notice it right away when you first start dating him
  * A few months in though, he’s constantly showering you with gifts
  * Clothes, lingerie, shoes, makeup, you name it
  * Even if it makes you uncomfortable at first, he’ll still do it
  * You end up developing a very expensive taste, which he indulges
  * Obviously he expects something in return for these gifts
  * Dick wants you to dress up for him in the clothes he buys and wear the lingerie underneath for when he wants to fuck you
  * And he always wants to fuck you, even if you don’t want to
  * Don’t you know that you owe him for buying you such nice things?
  * You never asked for it in the first place, but he will deny that
  * He’ll call you some very nasty things if you don’t give in
  * After a while, you’ll realize just how toxic Dick is, but you’re already in too deep
  * You’re just another thing he’s bought




	20. Dick Grayson: Vampire Dick (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I really like your vampire au. Can I have one for Dick Grayson?"

  * Dick has been with countless people over the centuries, usually just for sex and blood
  * When he sees you one night, everything changes for him
  * He’s always had this awful dark side that usually stays dormant, but something about you brings it out
  * You don’t know that he’s started watching you, following you
  * He’s with you everywhere you go, tempted by your sweet smelling blood and your body
  * Dick would usually just want to fuck someone and drain them, but you’re special
  * He hasn’t even spoken a word to you yet and he knows he wants you forever, so he charms you and makes you take him home
  * You’re so obedient and needy, just like he wants you to be, and he can hear your heartbeat pounding in his ears
  * With a word from him, you bare your neck without hesitation and he takes a bite, sucking greedily
  * In your mind, underneath the fog he’s put in your brain, you scream for him to stop all of it
  * Instead your mouth is begging him to drink more, to fuck you harder
  * In spite of his influence, a tear escapes your eyes as you lose consciousness, hoping it’s just a nightmare
  * Later, you wake up to find yourself in a dark room with a bitter, metallic taste in your mouth
  * You try to move, but you quickly realize that you’re chained to the bed
  * The light turns on and in walks the man who hurt you, Dick, with an unnerving smile on his face
  * “W-w-where am I?” You whimper and he chuckles as condescendingly as possible
  * “You’re home now.”
  * Dick’s suddenly on top of you, pinning you down and showing you his teeth, as well as his true face
  * “And you’re all mine.”




	21. Dick Grayson: Willing reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ik youve said before how dicks darling would have a better life if she was willing, could I request some HCs abt that? Either she has some ya deer tendencies as well and was obsessed with Dick or she’s just never had good role models too show her a healthy relationship looks like?"

  * You’re immediately obsessed with Dick the first time you meet him just like he is with you
  * He’s nice, charming, attractive, everything that can catch your eye
  * You don’t know what he’s like when you start dating, but once it begins to show, you really don’t mind
  * Dick gets jealous about you being around other people and you stop leaving the house to make him happy
  * If you had kept insisting on going out and provoking him, he would’ve eventually snapped and hurt you over it
  * Since you don’t go out, there are less things triggering him to lose it
  * If he does end up getting angry about something, he’ll calm down a lot sooner if you don’t fight him or talk back
  * Also if you cuddle him and genuinely tell him you love him, that does make him very happy even though he’s mean as fuck
  * Being willing is better for you during other times too, where he’s still rough but not like choking you until you black out
  * Dick is better when you’re obsessed with him too, but you’ll still get hurt sometimes




	22. Dick Grayson: A/B/O (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe the a/o/b concept with Dick, idk some hcs about that would he awesome"

  * Dick first presents as an Alpha right before his parents die and Bruce adopts him
  * Maybe he could’ve been normal or close to it if Bruce hadn’t encouraged the early signs of his tendencies
  * Instead he becomes even more aggressive than an Alpha usually is
  * As Dick gets older, it only gets worse
  * He’ll fuck any Omega that moves, or Beta if he can’t find an Omega
  * He’ll even fight their mates for it without hesitation
  * There’s something about fucking an Omega, their strong scent bringing out something from deep within, something primal
  * He’s never wanted to truly mate with or claim one before though
  * Not until he sees you at a bar one night
  * Dick catches your strong scent across the room and something about you is different
  * He has this overwhelming need to have you, to mark you and fuck you until you can’t hold any more cum
  * That night, he ends up following you to your apartment and breaking in
  * You don’t even have time to scream before he covers your mouth
  * In an instant, Dick’s pinning you down to the bed by your neck and you struggle as black spots fill your vision and he fucks you _hard_
  * He doesn’t care that you’re crying, all he wants is to claim you
  * You were saving your first time for your love, your real mate, not this stranger
  * You had no idea it would be like this, no idea it would hurt so much
  * Before you know it, his cum fills you and you’re so disgusted
  * You don’t think it can get much worse until you see him bare his teeth as he exposes your neck
  * “No, no, no!”
  * But his teeth sink into that spot where your neck and shoulder meet, effectively marking you as his mate
  * “You’re mine now. We’re going to have so much fun together.”




	23. Dick Grayson: A witch transfers all the scars and pain Dick has given the reader to him (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "lol As a request, make Dick go through that witch's spell, the one that transfers all the wounds and pain of an individual to another... See how he likes it? The witch is a fan of his suffering since he treated his darling so badly."

  * Dick knows to be prepared for anything since he and the Titans are fighting a witch, but he never expected this
  * The woman stands over him, surrounded by a glowing energy which also holds him to the floor
  * The other Titans all seem to be knocked out, so it’s just him
  * “You reek of suffering and pain, but not your own,” she says before forcing her way into his mind and seeing everything he’s done to you
  * “I believe you deserve a taste of your own medicine. To feel everything you’ve made (Y/N) feel.”
  * She starts to chant something he doesn’t understand, a smirk on her face, and he’s angry that she even said your name
  * The pain starts as a dull ache throughout Dick’s body, but it quickly gets worse
  * It’s like he can feel several broken bones, head wounds, and cuts all at once
  * There are invisible hands wrapped around his throat and nearly crushing his windpipe
  * His ribs feel like they’re all broken off and poking at his insides
  * His mouth hurts and he thinks for a moment that his teeth have been knocked out
  * His head feels like every concussion he’s ever had at the same time
  * What’s worse is this mixture of terror, hatred, and hopelessness in his heart
  * Dick’s groaning in pain, not even noticing the glowing spots on his face and underneath his suit
  * The witch watches with glee as she continues the incantation and the light finally goes away
  * It leaves some scars across his cheek, eyebrow, and lip, as well as countless more on parts covered by the suit
  * “I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Dick Grayson.”
  * And she leaves him there, panting and covered in a layer of sweat, his body still aching from the aftermath
  * Kory comes to a few minutes later and goes to him. “Dick, are you alright?”
  * “I don’t know…”




	24. Dick Grayson: Dick gets badly injured and reader smothers him with a pillow (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! First, let me tell you you're an amazing writer. Second, if you're still receiving requests, how about Dick receives an almost lethal but certainly crippling injury during one of his outings as Nightwing? He can't move his legs right and he's always requesting things to his darling in the same manner when he was still a badass. Finally, the fact that he's not as capable of subduing her clicks for his darling and she basically tries to smoother him with a pillow, for all the things he's done."

  * When you find out that Dick’s been badly hurt and might die, you’re happy
  * He’s treated you like shit for years and you could never do anything about it
  * You hate him, but you have to pretend to be concerned
  * One of the other boys picks you up and brings you to the manor for the time being since you’ll be stuck alone in the apartment otherwise
  * Unfortunately, Dick doesn’t die, but he’s not going to be able to walk again for a while and his arm is broken
  * The two of you end up back at your apartment for his recovery and things are still bad
  * You take care of everything around the apartment and basically wait on him hand and foot to avoid his wrath
  * He still berates and degrades you no matter how much you try to help him
  * He harshly demands that you do things, including sexual acts
  * After a week or so, you realize that your old bruises are fading to nothing and there are no new ones
  * Dick hasn’t been able to lay a hand on you since the incident
  * You were so scared of what he could do when he recovered that you never realized that he can’t do anything now
  * He can’t walk right and one of his arms are broken, so there’s no way he has the upper hand anymore
  * One night, he’s lying in bed and you walk up to him, knowing he’s about to try and get you to suck him off or something
  * But instead you tie his good wrist to the headboard, hoping the pain meds he’s on are enough to keep him weak
  * You straddle his stomach and yank the pillow out from under his head
  * “I hate you, Dick. I fucking despise you, you abusive piece of shit. You’re _never_ hurting me again.”
  * And you push the pillow down on his face hard, saying every little thing you always wanted to say to him.
  * “You’re a disgusting monster.” “You deserve this and so much more.”
  * Dick’s yelling and struggling, but there’s not shit he can do about it
  * Eventually he stops moving and you keep the pillow there a few minutes longer just to be sure
  * You throw the pillow to the side and look down at him and you just _laugh_
  * It’s a real, genuine laugh because he’s gone and you never have to deal with him again
  * His family’s going to be angry that you killed him and will end up punishing you, but you can’t bring yourself to care about that
  * Because now you’re free from Dick _forever_




	25. Dick Grayson: Reader from a universe where he’s fictional (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere Dick Grayson with a darling that comes from a different universe and seeks help from Batman because in her universe they a comic characters. How would that turn out?"

  * When you somehow end up in Gotham City, a place you know to be fictional, you think you’re dreaming
  * You quickly realize that you’re not, that it’s _real_
  * Your first thought is to find Batman
  * He’s the world’s greatest detective, so if anyone can figure out how to help you, it’s him
  * Of course when you show up to Wayne Manor and say that you know Bruce is Batman, he’s immediately suspicious
  * He doesn’t believe anything you’re saying and is basically interrogating you
  * The boys show up and they don’t really believe you either, but Dick is actually friendly to you, which doesn’t surprise you from everything you’ve seen with him
  * Then upon further investigation, Bruce sees some unusual energy readings in the area you appeared in
  * He starts to think there could be something to your story, so he agrees to keep you at the manor until they can find more information
  * You’re basically locked in one room because they don’t trust you, which you understand
  * They don’t really bother with you except for Alfred when he brings you food
  * The only one who actually comes to see you other than that is Dick
  * He’s nice to you and you joke with each other
  * He asks you about your world and what you know about all of them
  * You tell him he’s the nice, hot one and he gets a little cocky
  * Dick’s personality is really disarming, and you don’t realize what he’s really thinking
  * You believe that they’re trying to help you get back home, but that’s not reality
  * The moment Dick met you, he decided it was _you_ that he wanted
  * Bruce had someone as well as all of his siblings, but he’d never met the one for him
  * It turned out you’d just been in another world this whole time
  * Bruce has already agreed to not send you back even when he figures out how you got to their universe
  * Dick just has to break the news to you, but he knows you’ll come around eventually
  * If you don’t, he’ll make you




	26. Dick Grayson: King Dick and rival queen reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere King Dick Grayson and a rival kingdom queen darling"

  * As the oldest heir, Dick is crowned king of his kingdom after King Bruce falls in battle
  * Your kingdom is the direct rival to his, one that Bruce had always wanted a treaty with
  * Now Dick intends to disregard the previous intention for a treaty and totally take over
  * You’ve been queen of your kingdom since your parents died at sea
  * You’re protective of your people and you always fight alongside them instead of hiding away in your castle
  * You never bowed down to Bruce and you don’t plan to do it for Dick either even though you hear he’s much more aggressive than his father
  * At the suggestion from his brothers, Dick sends someone to arrange for a surrender and you send them right back with a few choice words for him
  * This humiliates Dick, makes him angry, and he decides he’ll humiliate you in return and take your kingdom by force
  * His brothers know what he’s like and are aware they can’t convince him not to do this
  * Dick and the princes make a plan to take your kingdom
  * You don’t see it coming, thinking they can’t possibly be foolish enough to attack your people
  * Your knights are being slaughtered and you fight with them like always, killing any of Dick’s men that come your way
  * Dick finally sees you for the first time, how gorgeous you are covered in blood
  * With the lack of your men, there’s no one between Dick and you
  * You fight hard, but he gets the upper hand and knocks you out with a blow to the head from the pommel of his sword
  * You wake up in your room and Dick is standing over you as you realize you’re no longer wearing your armor
  * You lash out of him but he punches you right in the jaw, hard enough that you fear he’s broken it
  * “It’s over,” he says as he grabs your arm and drags to the window, where he can easily push you out of it if you fight
  * He bends you over it, trapping you between the sill and his hips, and he grabs your neck to make you look
  * All you can hear is the screaming of your remaining people and the cheering of his, and there are piles of bodies in the streets
  * “You couldn’t just surrender, you had to get your people killed.”
  * You don’t cry, you refuse to give him the satisfaction, but Dick can feel your despair and it gets him painfully hard
  * “You know, I was just going to kill you, but I’ve been thinking…I need a queen who can give me an heir. What do you think?”
  * He doesn’t really want an answer, he makes that clear when he yanks your underwear down and fucks you in full view of his men
  * Dick wanted to destroy and humiliate you and he’s getting his wish




	27. Dick Grayson: Reader takes care of Dick’s injuries (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "With Dick (bc he’s hot🥵) a rare soft moment where the reader take care of his wounds and he finally is nice for a sec"

The sound of doors opening and shutting alerted you to the fact that Dick was home from patrol. You were expecting him to come in upset and take his frustration out on you either sexually or in a way that would end with you injured. Probably both. But he didn’t do that. In fact, you didn’t hear anything after a minute.

Against your better judgement, you got out of bed and pushed the bedroom door open so you could tiptoe out of the room. You immediately saw Dick sitting on the couch and the first aid kit spread out on the coffee table. He had the top half of his suit pulled off and you could see all the cuts and bruises, as well as all of the blood staining his skin.

In spite of your issues with him, you still felt sympathy. Those wounds happened because he saved someone, probably more than one. Dick was the cause of your nightmares, but he helped people every single day. Even though he wasn’t always the best to you, the rest of the world saw him as a hero.

You pushed any negative feelings away and walked into the living room. Dick was working on a large cut on his chest, wincing slightly as he cleaned it out. He saw you and paused. “You should go back in the bedroom.”

“Let me help you, Dick,” you offered. He wondered how you would be able to help take care of a wound, but then he remembered. He actually felt a slight twinge of guilt at the thought as he nodded.

You washed your hands in the kitchen sink and came back to take the seat next to him. You took over what he had started, cleaning and bandaging every wound, even stitching the large cut. Dick watched in silence, thinking about everything that happened that night. You could see on his face that he was troubled. Not angry, but more… _sad_.

Once everything was done and cleaned up, you sat next to him again. “Did something else happen?”

Dick looked away from you and down at his lap. “I…I fucked up. I lost someone.”

That explained it. Heroes couldn’t save every single person they tried to help and it had to be hard on them. You hadn’t experienced that with Dick yet, not until tonight. It helped you glimpse another side of him that you hadn’t seen since the very early days of your relationship.

While being careful to avoid his injuries, you wrapped your arms around him and laid your head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry…”

Dick looked down at you and embraced you as well, not a single ill thought in his mind for the time being. “Me too.”

You knew this calm wouldn’t last past the night, but you were glad to have it for a little while at least.


	28. Dick Grayson: Shuffle prompt: Pink Triangle - Weezer (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “But married in my mind’s no good”

“Will you marry me?” Dick asked, kneeling in front of you with the velvet box in his hand. In it was the most beautiful ring, at least you would’ve thought that if it was from anyone else.

“W-what?” You had dreaded this moment for so long that you could barely comprehend what was going on. You didn’t want to.

“I’ve loved you for so long, (Y/N). You’re everything to me. We’ve been married in my mind since the moment we met, but married in my mind’s no good. Not anymore. I want us to make this official. What do you say?”

Maybe you would’ve been fooled by this before, but you knew better. It wasn’t a real question and he didn’t care what you wanted. You could say no and he’d still force that ring onto your finger. The piece of jewelry was nothing but a ball and chain, or a leash that he held the other end of. At least you could make things easier on yourself.

“Yeah, of course I’ll marry you, Dick.” You choked out, your tears giving it that extra bit of emotion to appease him. If only they were happy ones.

Dick took your hand and slid the cool metal ring onto your finger. He stood up and wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight. Far too tight. “I love you so much. I’m never letting you go.”

“I love you too,” you lied as you hugged him back.

It wasn’t how you ever imagined your engagement to go, but knowing Dick it could’ve easily ended so much worse.


	29. Dick Grayson: Reader takes advantage of Dick’s curse (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy Anon spamming here. Let's do something for Dick. Today's all hurt, no comfort. As a continuation to the timeline where Dick has been cursed, his darling is aware that he can't be violent with them anymore, so they don't do anything he wants. He resorts to begging because he wants to be close to them in any way. He's on his knees, fake crying and his s/o tells him no. He goes into a violent rage and almost hits her before the curse takes over and he's on the ground, screaming in pain."

As soon as you found out about the curse, you could’ve easily left Dick. You _should’ve_ left him. But in all honestly, you couldn’t resist torturing him like this after everything. He needed to suffer for what he did to you, and boy did he suffer.

Since Dick could no longer intimidate or force you into anything, you didn’t listen to a single thing he said. He got no physical contact with you either, and definitely no sex. You could see that it was driving him up the wall and that only gave you more satisfaction.

After so long of this, Dick was at the end of his rope. If you wouldn’t listen and he couldn’t make you, at least he could try and play with your emotions. It was his last option. So he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he gave you his best regretful look. “Baby, I’m so sorry about everything I’ve done. I learned my lesson, I’ve changed. You don’t have to forgive me, but I miss you.”

You had seen this little act before in the very beginning of your relationship before things got bad. Back then, you fell for it, but at that moment? All you could do was laugh right in his face. “You really think you’re going to get me with those crocodile tears this time? You can’t trick me anymore. I know what you are now, Dick. You’re an abusive piece of shit.”

The sudden shift in his face would’ve been scary before. His eyes went from vulnerable and pleading to ice cold and full of rage. It was exactly what you knew was hiding behind his fake apology. “That’s all you’ll ever be, and I’ll never love you.”

Without thinking it through, Dick stood up and lashed out at you. He clenched his fist tight and wound it back, but just before it connected with your face, the curse showed itself. Dick fell to the floor, screaming in agony as his skin burned. If he didn’t know better, he would think his flesh was actually melting off.

A smile stretched across your face as you took a seat on the floor. “I was wondering how long you would last.” You watched with glee while he squirmed, thinking of all the times he’d had you laid out on the floor and crying from the pain. Deep down you knew it was a little messed up to love it so much, but he deserved this, and so did you.


	30. Dick Grayson: Dick is obsessed with Bruce’s sugar baby (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "dick falling for bruce wayne’s sugar baby for the request? lmaoo"

  * You end up meeting Bruce while interning at Wayne Enterprises during college and he takes a liking to you
  * The two of you end up in an arrangement where you have sex with him while also occasionally accompanying him to various parties and events as his “assistant”
  * In return, he pays your college tuition and takes care of your bills
  * It’s casual for both of you (meaning Bruce isn’t obsessed) and a pretty sweet deal for you
  * Until you meet Dick Grayson at a gala that Bruce brings you to
  * Dick is drawn to you right away and hates the fact that you’re hovering around Bruce, even turning down any of his flirty comments in favor of his adopted father
  * He tries not to think about you after that, but he can’t stop because he wants you
  * He just watches you for a while and does his research, while also becoming more and more disgusted and angry every time you meet with Bruce
  * Eventually, he can’t handle it anymore and confronts you with all of the questions that have been on his mind
  * “Why Bruce?” “Why not me?” “Wouldn’t it be better to be with someone your own age?”
  * “I can take care of you even better than he can,” Dick insists
  * You turn him down because you like Bruce and your arrangement, and you don’t need things to get messy
  * Dick’s not afraid to use what he can, like the fact that it would look very bad if anyone found out you were fucking the boss for money
  * Your school probably wouldn’t be happy to hear about that, and your friends and family won’t like it either, will they?
  * Of course no one has to know that you’ve been sleeping your way through life as long as you do what Dick says
  * He’s going to make sure you’ll be sore for days afterwards so you won’t forget him and what you did together
  * Dick’s already planning to spill the secret and also tell Bruce that you fucked him just so you have no other option but to rely on him instead
  * But you don’t have to know that just yet




	31. Dick Grayson: Dick lets reader dom him (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "For once I just really want y/n to dominate Dick and him be compliant.

  * In a willing relationship, you’ll be able to convince Dick to let you be on top and in control sometimes
  * He’s usually the dominant one, treating you however he wants because you both like that, but he’s flexible
  * The night you decide to ask, he’s fully prepared to fuck the life out of you until you bring it up
  * “Can I be in control tonight?”
  * Your forward question turns him on to be honest, but he’s not quite sure yet.
  * “Come on, baby. We’ll still be having sex, what’s the difference? Pleeeaaase.”
  * Dick will agree just because you asked so nicely and he thinks it’ll be cute to see you tie him up and try to be dominant over him
  * And the idea of you using him to get yourself off is actually pretty hot, reminding him of all the times he’s degraded you while making you grind against him
  * The thing is, he’s not going to totally submit
  * He’ll be bratty and say things to get you flustered like he usually does
  * You both know that even though you’re using him and teasing him right now, he’s ultimately the one in control and always will be
  * Dick wasn’t totally convinced at first, but he realizes that he does actually like it when you take the reins for a while and really go wild
  * Though not as much manhandling you and fucking you nice and rough




	32. Dick Grayson: Reader gives Dick themselves as a Christmas present (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "okay i once asked about the darling giving damian herself as a christmas gift but what if it happens with dick this time? can i request that?
> 
> maybe the darling is willingly with him or maybe she’s not and she just thought “fuck it, what else can happen?” because she knows if she doesn’t get dick any presents he gets pissy (read: annoying)"

  * Dick is always insufferable, but he’s worse around the holidays
  * He wants to keep up the happy image so you have to go along with every single tradition
  * It becomes even more of a thing when you have kids, but you actually like it just because of them
  * Dick showers you with gifts every year, and you can’t really enjoy them because you know he’ll bring them up over the next year if you don’t do exactly what he wants
  * Earlier in the relationship, you can’t leave the apartment to get anything, but you also know that Dick will be annoying as hell if you don’t do something for him
  * _He’s done so much for you after all_ (and doesn’t acknowledge everything he’s stolen from you)
  * So you get the idea to wake up before him that morning and sit next to the presents he has for you under the tree, a bow stuck on your chest
  * Dick’s cheesy enough to be into something like that and you figure that whatever happens, at least he’s good in bed
  * He wakes up to find you there and smirks as he comes to kneel in front of you, his hands going to your hips
  * “This is exactly what I wanted. How did you know?”
  * “I just had a feeling.”
  * And Dick eagerly unwraps his present, taking you right underneath the tree
  * He’s in good spirits for the rest of the day, so you decide to keep the tradition up every year since it seems he won’t be letting you go or getting tired of you any time soon




	33. Dick Grayson: Reader becomes a yandere for Dick after being revived in a Lazarus Pit (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "a headcanon of dick’s darling who, after dying and being dumped into the pit, turns yandere for him too for the request?❤️❤️"

Dick hadn’t been handling your death well at all. He was sleeping with people that looked like you to try and fill that void, but they _weren’t_ you. Just similar yet inferior. That didn’t stop him from seeking them out and trying to distract himself though.

His most recent distraction called him and he was ready to turn down their offer since he was working, but it wasn’t their voice on the other end. Somehow, it was _yours_. “Hi, baby. Meet me at this… _replacement’s_ place, okay? I want to see you.”

Dick showed up to the apartment to find the door busted down and as he walked into the place, he saw blood smeared all over the floor. When he got to the living room, he found you sitting on the couch doused in blood and holding a kitchen knife. He didn’t know how this was possible, after all he watched you die, but the white streak in your hair gave him the answer.

It also helped explain why the owner of the apartment, Dick’s recent bootycall, laid dead on the floor. There were about two dozen stab wounds clearly inflicted out of anger, and the Lazarus Pit tended to make people more aggressive and murderous.

“You’re finally here,” you said. “I was starting to think you didn’t want to see me, baby.”

Dick couldn’t believe what he was seeing, so he didn’t even acknowledge the body on the floor. He was more concerned about you being back. “How are you alive? Ra’s wouldn’t have used a pit on you.”

“Do you even care, Dick?” You got up from the couch, still brandishing the bloody knife and pouting slightly. “You’ve been fucking so many people. You’ve been trying to forget me.” You pointed the knife at the person on the floor. “This whore couldn’t replace me, none of them could. And they sure can’t now. This isn’t the only place I’ve visited tonight.”

You giggled, which turned into a full laugh as you closed the last bit of distance between the two of you. Dick remembered you being so timid, so sweet, so controllable, but this was different. He could see the glint in your eyes, the glee at the fact that you had killed all of these people.

“You’re right, none of them were good enough…”

Finally, you dropped the knife and threw your arms around his neck, the stench of blood filling his nostrils. “You don’t have to worry about them anymore, Dick. I’m here, I’m alive, I forgive you. And I understand now. I know how it feels so be so in love that you would do _anything_.”

You leaned in for a kiss, rough and passionate like he’d never felt from you. Before you died, you never wanted to kiss him or touch him without being pushed, but this was all you. Dick tried to slip his tongue into your mouth before you overpowered him, taking control and pushing him back towards the couch.

Dick was going to help you take care of the crime scene and cover up the murders, but first the two of you had some time to start making up for.


	34. Jason Todd (Titans): Reader has a breakdown about college (Blurbs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What would a Yandere of your choice do if their darling/so in college had a breakdown about their major/classes? and like calls them at 1am crying"

Jason was pissed when his phone started ringing in the middle of the night, waking him when he already had to be up early for training with the Titans. Of course, when he saw that it was you, that anger quickly turned to happiness. Then that turned to worry. You never called him this late.

He answered, and before he could even ask what was up, your sobs came over the line and his heart felt like it was being squeezed by Superman. “J-Jay, I’m sorry…I’m freaking out.”

He tried to go against his nature and keep his cool, not wanting to work you up any more than you already were, but it was hard. “Just take a deep breath and tell me what’s going on.”

“There’s just too much. Please, I…I need you.”

Making out what you were saying between the sobs was hard, even when he tried to calm you down, but he definitely caught that last bit. Jason was already up out of bed to search for clothes, and those words had him moving fast enough to give The Flash a run for his money. “Babe, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. I’ll be _right_ there.”

Twelve minutes passed and you heard a tap on the window of your dorm room. You got up from your bed, which was littered in textbooks and homework, and got to the window to see Jason there. He looked so worried and you hated that you caused that, but you couldn’t handle any more of the stress. Not without him.

You slid the window open and he climbed in right away, immediately cupping your face once he was in front of you. His eyes scanned your face, seeing that you’d still been crying after the call. Your eyes were swollen and red, and your cheeks were soaked with tears, making that grip on his heart even more painful. He wiped the tears away and spoke in a soft voice, one you knew he only used with you. “What’s wrong?”

That sent you back into another fit and you hugged him, burying your face in his neck with a loud sob. Jason held you tight, rubbing your back as he looked around the room for any ideas as to why you were in such a state. That was when he saw the stacks of notebooks, textbooks, and packets on the bed. He knew you’d been doing more in school lately, but he had no idea things had gotten so bad. You were always good at putting on a brave face, even though he always told you that you didn’t have to do that with him.

“Is it because of school?” He was pretty certain that it was, but he wanted to hear it from you.

After a short pause, you just barely nodded. The truth was, you felt kind of ridiculous about it. After all, Jason was a hero, constantly putting his life on the line to save others, yet there you were crying about all the papers and projects you had due, keeping him from getting sleep when he needed to train in the morning. You looked up at him, sniffling and wiping away more tears.

“Yeah, I just…I don’t know if I can do this anymore. It’s too much and I feel so overwhelmed. Maybe college was a mistake. Maybe I’m not ready for this. I mean, I called my boyfriend in the middle of the night in tears. Who does that? God, I’m so pathetic. I should just withdraw and save myself the embarrassment.”

“Hey.” Jason reached up and held your cheek again, his eyes full of love and hurt all at once. He adored you, so he hated it when you put yourself down, when you underestimated all the things you could accomplish. “You’re not pathetic and you definitely shouldn’t drop out. You’re the smartest and strongest person I know, but even the strongest people can’t be that all the time. You need a break, babe. You need to forget about all of that shit on your bed for a few hours and get some sleep.”

You knew he was right, but thoughts of all of those essays and exams and projects filled your head. “But I have a paper d-”

He quickly cut you off, raising his eyebrows. “No ‘but’s. We can deal with it in the morning. You need some rest.”

“Don’t you have to train in the morning? Won’t Dick be pissed if you’re not there?” You asked as Jason let go of you and headed over to the bed.

He moved the piles off of your blanket, leaving it all on the floor for the time being. Then, he kicked off his shoes and slipped his jacket off. “Dick can go fuck himself for all I care. You’re more important to me.”

A different type of tears threatened to arrive as Jason walked back over and led you to the bed, pulling you down to lay with him. He lifted the blanket over the two of you and wrapped his arms around you tightly, leaving a soft kiss on the crown of your head. You snuggled into his chest and tried to focus on his heartbeat and breath instead of the textbooks on your floor. “I love you, baby. Don’t be so hard on yourself all the time.”

You smiled into the fabric of his tshirt. He always managed to help you feel better even at your worst, making it look so effortless. “I love you, too, Jaybird. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He was sure you could hear the way his heart sped up, but he didn’t mind it. Not when it was you. “Good thing you’ll never have to find out.”


	35. Jason Todd: Obsessive Prompt - “You haven’t even seen the worst I can do” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jason + 'You haven’t even seen the worst I can do' pretty pleaseeee, I'm a suck for angst tbh"

When Jason died three years ago, you begged and pleaded with the universe to bring him back to you. To let your loving boyfriend live again after his life was cut short. You got what you wanted, and you found yourself wishing you hadn’t.

In the corner of the room, you sat curled up, hugging your knees and squeezing your eyes shut. You could still hear it all though. The punches, the pleas, the slicing of skin, the death rattles. The little living room was filled with the smell of iron and it made your stomach turn.

And all because you’d dared to escape the domestic prison Jason had locked you in. A deceiving cage, but a cage all the same. A kind family had offered to help you when they found you on the street right after finally getting out of the apartment, and now they were all dying horribly at the hands of the Red Hood.

The sounds stopped, aside from what sounded like someone choking on blood, and you heard heavy footsteps walking towards you. You hugged your knees tighter and your body shook violently in anticipation of what would happen next. A gloved hand reached out and forced your head up, making you look into the wild eyes of the one you loved, who you didn’t even recognize anymore. He had blood, not his own, painting his skin and his suit, and you didn’t want to see where it came from.

“This is all your fault. You know that, right?” He kneeled next to you and grabbed your chin roughly, making you look at the fresh corpses around the room, surrounded by puddles of blood. Innocent people, their only crime being generous enough to help you. Now, they were dead, throats and stomachs opened wide, staring at you with dull eyes. “They would all be alive if it wasn’t for you.”

You tried to look away, a sob tearing its way out of your throat, but he just gripped your face tighter, leaving you unable to budge. “W-why, Jason?” You didn’t call him by his nickname anymore, which you always did before, because he _wasn’t_ your Jay. Not really.

“They saw your face. You told them everything. I couldn’t let them live.” He turned your face to his, making you look into his eyes, full of rage and hurt. “All because you wanted to leave me. What happened to forever, (Y/N)?”

Knowing what he’d become, that promise died with him, but you couldn’t tell him that. It would just make him angrier, and you had enough bruises to tell you not to let that happen. Not to mention the gruesome murder scene in front of you. He could see it in your eyes though, the horror, the disbelief.

“You think this is bad, babe? This is nothing. **You haven’t even _seen_ the worst I can do.**” Jason’s face got even closer to yours, and all you wanted to do was scramble away, but his bruising hold on your face kept you there. “If you leave me again, I’ll make this look like child’s play. Got it?”

You didn’t speak, just cried silently at his words and the pain in your face. Annoyed by your non answer, he jerked your face within an inch of his, making you whimper from the ache in your jaw. There would definitely be bruises later. “You fucking answer me.”

“I w-won’t…do it ag-gain,” you replied quickly, hoping he would loosen his grip. He didn’t.

“Now what do you say?” Jason asked as if talking to a child, his unnaturally green eyes burning into yours.

“I’m s-sorry…”

He let go of your face, pushing you back slightly. “Was that so hard? Now, let’s get you back home before the cops show up. I’m not done with you yet.”

Jason stood up and grabbed your arm tight, yanking you up from the floor and close to him, almost hard enough to pull your shoulder out of its socket. You had no choice but to follow him. Before, you would’ve been happy to, but when Jason came back to you, he came backas something else.

He came back _wrong_.


	36. Jason Todd: Helping him relax after a rough day (Blurb)

You were curled up on the couch in complete silence, nose deep in a novel, when a sound from the bedroom made you jump. Your heart raced as you carefully put the book down and tiptoed over to the door. When you cracked it and looked in, you let out the breath you’d been holding.

Jason was sitting on the edge of the bed, already without his helmet and jacket. You could feel the frustration rolling off of him and he looked ready for the night to be over. He ran a hand back through his messy hair and went to stand and join you in the living room until he saw you at the door.

Before he could say anything, you entered the room, giving him a soft smile. “Rough night?”

He already felt some of the weight lift from his shoulders at the sight of you, but there was no hiding his stress. “Yeah.”

You stood before him and looked over his body carefully. He usually took care of any wounds or blood before he got home because he didn’t want you to see it, but that didn’t stop you from being concerned. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m fine, babe. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I may not have to, but I’m still going to.” You climbed up onto the bed and moved so you were sitting behind him, and you started to rub his shoulders, feeling some knots that had formed.

Jason relaxed a bit more under your touch and he let out a soft groan, his eyes fluttering closed. He didn’t like for you to worry about him because he didn’t want to stress you out, but he also appreciated how much you’d come to care for him. He never thought he’d have that until he met you.

The quiet noise he made gave you an idea and you leaned in close to his ear to whisper, “I have something else that might help. If you’re up to it.”

Jason smirked and he turned back to look at you. “Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?”

You bit your lip, your cheeks heating up. You weren’t usually this bold, but your boyfriend had a certain affect on you. You removed your hands from his shoulders and got off the bed, then you got down on your knees, right between his legs.

He knew he should’ve been a little embarrassed at the way he was already getting hard just from seeing you on your knees for him, but he couldn’t bring himself to. You always had him under your spell and this was no different.

“I want to take care of you, baby.” Doing your best to look innocent, you reached up and palmed him through his pants, feeling him get harder. He was about to ask you for more, but he didn’t have to. You weren’t going to tease him _too_ much when you were trying to help him feel better.

You undid his pants and, with his help, pulled them down a bit so you could reach him easier. He watched as you freed his hard cock from his underwear and licked your lips. You didn’t have any experience before you met Jason, but you learned pretty quickly that you liked his dick and _loved_ having your mouth on it.

You started by giving little licks to his length and head and he kept his eyes on you as he sighed softly, “You’re such a tease.” That made you laugh, and you swirled your tongue around the tip before taking him in your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks and wrapped your hand around the base of him, taking care of what you couldn’t fit in your mouth.

Jason’s fingers dug into the comforter and you winked at him before starting to bob your head and move your hand. He resisted the urge to lean his head back and only broke eye contact to watch your lips as they glided over him. It was a beautiful sight. “Fuck…”

You moaned around him, the knowledge of his enjoyment turning you on even more. Even when you took him too far and gagged, you kept going, assuring him that you were fine.

Pretty soon, you switched it up a bit, pumping him with your hand and teasing the tip with your tongue. Jason’s face was bright red because every single fucking thing you did to him felt amazing, but he wanted your mouth around him again.

It wasn’t long before he got his wish, and his hips were thrusting up slightly into your face, quiet moans escaping him. When you first started having sex with Jason, you were shocked that he was vocal at all since he didn’t seem like the type, but you were so used to it now and _fuck_ it was hot.

He was surprised when you took one of his hands and placed it on the back of your head, and he took the hint and gripped your head to keep you at the pace he wanted. At that point, he was almost fucking your face as his end drew nearer, but you didn’t mind one bit. “Shit…Y/N…So good” You moaned around him at the praise, the vibrations making him tighten his hold on you.

Jason could feel the telltale pull in his stomach and he managed to speak up, “Babe, I’m gonna-.” He cut himself off with a hiss and you rubbed his thigh gently, not stopping your work on his cock.

He twitched in your mouth and you whimpered as he shook from his orgasm, filling your mouth with his cum. You greedily swallowed it and licked up any that had escaped while Jason enjoyed that sight, breathing heavily. “Fuck. You’re amazing.”

You carefully tucked his cock away in his underwear and smiled up at him with your tingling lips. “Feel better, baby?”

“Yeah, but…” Jason pulled you up and laid you down on the bed before slotting himself between your thighs and hovering his lips barely an inch above yours. “I’ll feel even better when you’re screaming my name.”


	37. Jason Todd: Part 2 to “You haven’t even seen the worst I can do” (Blurb)

Jason had started to realize just how wrong he was after returning from the dead.

It began with the flinching. You didn’t really do it so much until after your escape attempt a few months back. Now you were doing it anytime he made too sudden a movement or reached out to touch you at all. It had seemed like such a simple, insignificant thing, but the longer it went on, the more it bothered him.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, right? He could remember, years ago, when you would enjoy his presence and welcome his touch. Now you were afraid of him and it was something he himself had encouraged.

He also saw that fear in your quiet, submissive demeanor that had become the norm. You never used to be like that. You were happy, strong-willed, and full of life. But Jason had squashed that out of you.

When it was happening, it didn’t seem wrong in his mind. He was keeping you with him, where you were meant to be. Breaking you down was just the best way to do it.

Now, he was becoming more and more disgusted with himself every day as he looked back on the things he did. Hurting you physically, manhandling you like a fucking monster. Killing innocent people and blaming it on you.

How could he do this to you? You were the love of his life and he ruined it all, not realizing until it was too late and by then the damage was already way beyond repair.

“What I’ve done…I don’t know how to fix it. I don’t know what to do.” Jason reached out to take your hand and you jerked away violently. His eyes turned wet and glassy at your strong reaction.

There was a flicker of surprise when you looked into his eyes, seeing the person that you hadn’t seen in a very long time. But it wasn’t enough.

You didn’t want to tell him the truth, that there was nothing he could do, because you still didn’t trust it. You didn’t want him to hurt you, so you just turned away from him.

Jason stood up to leave the room and give you space, but stopped in the doorway and looked back at you. “I’m so sorry.”

You said nothing.

He couldn’t blame you.


	38. Jason Todd: Teasing him while he’s on patrol (Blurb)

Jason was perched up on his favorite roof, bored out of his mind as he waited for something to happen. He had a few hours left of patrol before he could go home to you and they were dragging on. He just wanted to get back and see his girl.

By the time he arrived well into the early morning, you would either be exhausted from waiting up for him, or asleep on the couch in a strange position because you couldn’t keep your eyes open any longer. Jason told you that you didn’t have to since he hated that you missed out on sleep, but you always did anyway.

Thoughts of holding your sleeping form in his arms were interrupted by the ring of his cellphone. There were only a few people that could get through to his phone while he was on patrol, and he was glad to see that it was you.

_Anything exciting happen?_

**Nothing. Just sitting here waiting.**

_Well I went and did some shopping earlier. Want to see what I bought since you’re not busy?_

Before Jason could type out anything, a picture came in and he nearly dropped his phone off of the roof.

It was a selfie of you in a sexy pose, wearing a set of blood red lingerie that complemented your skin perfectly. You were giving your best bedroom eyes and had a slight pout to your lips. He could already feel his pants getting tighter.

**You’re killing me, princess.**

_That’s the idea._

But as he looked closer at the picture, he realized you had an unfamiliar piece of jewelry hanging over your neck from a delicate gold chain, and he couldn’t quite see the details. He felt a little flare of jealousy when he didn’t recognize it.

**Where did that necklace come from?**

_Oh that?_

A second picture came in, a close up of your chest, and he could then see what the necklace was. It read ‘Jason’ in cursive letters with a little heart at the end. The sight of you wearing his name, letting anyone that looked at you know you were his, might have gotten him even more than the lingerie.

_Do you like it?_

**Fuck yeah.**

_Good. You’ll get to see it up close when you’re fucking me later. In the meantime I’ll be taking care of myself_ 😘

“Fuck,” he groaned in frustration at the fact that he had to wait. He could’ve been the one taking care of you, he _should’ve_ been.

**Only if you send me a picture.**

Why was he torturing himself like this?

About a minute later, he got a video instead. It was a close up of your panties, a wet spot already there as you rubbed your clit under the fabric. When it stopped, he played it again, running the audio through his helmet. He heard your soft little moans and the wet sounds of your pussy.

Jason debated with himself, but it didn’t take much. If he stayed out, he would just be distracted by the knowledge that you were waiting at home, dressed up and drenched for him.

**Screw this. I’m coming home. Don’t do anything else until I get there.**

_No promises._

Jason smirked as he jumped from the roof and made his way home.


	39. Jason Todd Reader gets hurt on patrol and Jason kidnaps them, makes a video for Bruce (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write something where Jason’s obsession is a robin who gets brutally injured on patrol. He kidnaps her and helps her “recover”? But she just goes into a vegetable state. Maybe he sends a video of him fucking her to Batman saying he failed her."

It had been nearly a week since you went missing and a few days since the trail went cold. Bruce could find no sign of you, even with the help of Dick and Tim. It was like you disappeared off of the face of the Earth.

Until they got the video.

The Red Hood gave it to Bruce on a little thumbdrive during their last battle, and after checking it, they all watched it along with Alfred. They didn’t know they would see you until it began.

_The camera was focused on you, laying on the bed in an otherwise empty room. You were carefully bandaged, like you had been in a bad fight, and you were unmoving. The only way anyone could tell you were alive was the soft rise and fall of your chest._

_“Doesn’t she look **so** peaceful?”_

_The camera moved closer to you, showing off all of your injuries._ _“I found her like this, by the way. I would say that I can’t believe you would let her be beaten nearly to death, but we all know you have a reputation, Bruce.”_

_He stopped at your face, covered in blotchy bruises with a nasty busted lip. There were even some very professional stitches on a cut that went through your eyebrow. You had been treated with a surprising amount of care considering who had you captive._

_“She’s certainly not your first failure, and she won’t be your last…”_

_A gloved hand reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of your face, the gentle gesture not even making you stir._

_“You don’t have to worry about her anymore though.”_

_He put the camera down, making sure it still pointed right at you, before walking around to the other side of the bed. Red Hood was finally visible in his full gear and helmet as he came to lay behind you._

_“I’ll take such good care of her, Bruce. Better than you ever did.”_

_His hand ran over your side and he hooked the waistband of your pants on the way, pulling them down._

“My god,” Alfred said, turning away from the screen, unable to watch such a horrid thing.

Tim and Dick couldn’t stand it either, but Bruce had to watch for any clues, no matter how ill it made him. They had to get you back and out of the clutches of this monster.

He couldn’t fail another partner.


	40. Jason Todd: Jason gets jealous of Roy and the reader getting close (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "what about jason getting jealous of roy and the reader getting close so he showed her who she really belongs to for the request?"

Jason should’ve been happy.

His best friend and his girl were actually getting along now that they could interact without her freaking out. The top two important people in his life were becoming close. So why did it upset him so much to see you and Roy talking?

Roy was telling some story about an old mission, which Jason wasn’t thrilled about you hearing, but at least it was a minor one. The worst part was that you were listening with such interest. You were smiling and even making little jokes that made Roy laugh.

Jason knew that Roy had no interest in you considering he was in a relationship of his own, and that you loved him. He knew it was ridiculous to think that anything would happen, but that didn’t stop his mind from being filled with negative thoughts.

What if you really wanted Roy? What if you decided he was better than what you had? What if you stopped loving him?

His hand had been resting on your thigh as you all sat there, and he subtly moved it up until he couldn’t anymore, squeezing a bit. Your thigh tensed under his touch and you looked over at him. The irritation on his face was clear, his jaw clenched so hard you thought it might break, which added to how much his bold touch had turned you on.

You didn’t look away from Jason’s blue eyes as you talked to his friend again. “Uh, Roy, it’s getting pretty late. I want to try and get some sleep.”

Roy wasn’t stupid. He’d seen the way Jason was glaring daggers at him all night as he talked to you. He did it every time he visited. Roy had half a mind to go in for a hug solely to fuck with his best friend even more, but he just stood up instead. “I don’t think you’ll be getting much sleep tonight.”

Your cheeks turned hot and you shyly hid your face in Jason’s shoulder as Roy left with a chuckle. The door clicked shut and you didn’t even get a chance to say anything before Jason had you laying across on the couch, his body between your spread legs. He gave you a bruising kiss, his fingers digging into your hip.

You moaned against his lips before he broke the kiss and started sucking on your neck, intending to leave his mark. You let your hand go to his soft hair, keeping his head there. “You’re so sexy when you’re jealous, Jay.”

“I’m not jealous,” he said as he worked on a sensitive spot right under your ear. He knew he was jealous, he just hated to admit it. To you or anyone else.

You smiled and pulled him closer with your legs, feeling him press up against where you wanted him most. “ _Sure_.”

Jason practically growled against your skin as he effortlessly picked you up and carried you to the bedroom. He tossed you down on the bed, still careful with you even though he was in a mood. You watched, nearly drooling as he slipped his shirt off and threw it to the floor.

Before you could really enjoy the sight, Jason was on the bed pulling your shirt and bra off of your body. You quickly got to work on your shorts and underwear, leaving yourself completely naked for him.

Your breath hitched as his fingers teased you, moving fluidly around your clit from how soaked you were. His eyes were so dark as he took in your pussy, letting his fingers sink easily into your hole. “Is this from Roy? Are you this wet because of him?”

Jason started pumping his fingers roughly and your mind was almost too cloudy to respond. “No. No, even if I _wanted_ to think about Roy, your hand on my thigh was too distracting. I needed it to be in my pants.”

If he weren’t already hard enough, that did it. You’d gotten a lot bolder since you and Jason first started having sex and he loved it, especially when you said things like that. Even when he was upset, it got to him.

You moved your hips against his fingers, your mouth falling open as he moved them in and out of you. You were close, so close, before he pulled them out and licked your juices from them, leaving you pouting. “But-?”

Jason undid his belt and zipper, a dark smirk on his face as he got the rest of his clothes off and slotted himself between your legs again. “Don’t worry, you’re gonna come tonight. You just have to remember who you belong to first.”

You stared up at him, your lips slightly parted as you anticipated what he would do next. “You, Jay. I belong to you.”

He wasn’t quite satisfied, but there was still time. Plenty of time. He lined up and slid inside of you, watching your eyes fall shut as he bottomed out. He gripped your thigh in an attempt to hold himself back from enjoying the feel of your pussy _too_ much. “Say it again.”

“Fuck,” you whimpered at the feeling of him filling you up so perfectly, your mind blanking at what you were supposed to say.

“Wrong answer,” he said, circling his hips to tease you.

You looked him right in the eyes, fucking desperate for him now. “I-I belong to you. I’m yours.”

“You’re mine.” He punctuated it with a thrust, making you gasp as he did it again and quickly set a pace. Jason wanted you screaming his name, because Roy sure as hell wouldn’t be able to get you to that point.

You held onto him for dear life as he fucked into you, the headboard smacking against the wall with every thrust. “Jason,” was all you could manage to say between moans.

“That’s right, princess. Say my name because you’re mine. Not Roy’s, not anybody else’s. You’re fucking _mine_.”

When you both finally came, you ended up on Jason’s chest trying to catch your breath as he slowly rubbed your back. He definitely wasn’t mad anymore after all of that and the jealousy had waned because that experience was something no one else would ever have as long as he had anything to say about it.

You smiled up at him, exhausted and satisfied. “I only wanted to be friends with Roy because he’s so important to you. You know that, right?”

He returned the smile as he reached up to brush his knuckles over your cheek. “I know, princess.”

“I’m all yours, Jay. Don’t forget that.”


	41. Jason Todd: Reader kills Joker to avenge Jason (Blurb)

A sick sense of happiness, of joy, filled your heart as you brought the bloody crowbar down on Joker’s skull. You hadn’t felt anything but rage and deep depression since he murdered Jason.

The clown cackled as bones cracked under the impact of the metal, the sound only spurring you on. He was finally able to feel the same pain he’d inflicted on Jason. Six months in a body cast wasn’t punishment enough.

You’d been quietly planning this ever since the day Bruce broke the news to you. You paid several villains to distract the rest of the family, found the perfect building to take Joker to, and even cut the tracker out of your arm so Bruce would have a harder time finding you.

Joker kept spitting out little quips between the blood, but you only responded by hitting harder. His knee caps, his ribs, his face. He was completely busted and you wanted to do even more, only the low sound of a motorcycle outside made you drop the crowbar.

“Is the little birdy scared of the big bad bat?” Joker asked, his smiling teeth stained red.

“No.” You pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Joker’s head, not hesitating to unload every bullet right into his face. His body slumped in the chair, blood and brain matter dropping into his lap. Before, it might have made you sick, but this was _satisfying_. “Not at all.”

You let Bruce take you down to the floor, the eyes of his masked narrowed to slits as he held you down with his weight. “Why?”

You laughed right in his face. “Why? Because he murdered Jason. Because he paralyzed Barbara. Because he’s destroyed countless lives. Because you’re a _fucking_ coward.”

“You shouldn’t have…Now I have to take you in.” Bruce got out his handcuffs as you stared him down, amused.

“That’s not a good idea, B. See, I have nothing left to live for. Joker took that from me. I’ll go quietly if you really want to arrest me, but I won’t be so quiet when I get there. I’ll bring you down with me, all of you, I swear to god. Everyone will know that Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, you get the gist.” You held your hands up, wrists together for him to cuff. “So, what’ll it be?”

Bruce stared at you for a long moment before he put the cuffs away and got to his feet.

“Good choice. Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to tell the police that Sparrow killed Joker, but they escaped. Then you’re going to let me retire quietly _in Gotham_ and never bother me again. If any of you come near me, I’ll talk.”

When Bruce agreed, you spared one more glance at Joker’s corpse, then left the little building with a small smile. It wasn’t enough to truly make you happy, not really, but at least you were able to get one over on Bruce and kill the bastard.

Maybe you could rest a little easier knowing that your love was finally avenged.


	42. Jason Todd: Reader patches up an injured Jason (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do an imagine where the darling is patching up Jason and taki6care of him in such a lovely way and he just can't understand why are they doing this cuz he doesn't deserve it, pls add fluff my boy deserves it ♡"

As much as Jason hated coming home hurt and exposing you to any part of his vigilante life, sometimes it was unavoidable. He would just have to convince you he was fine and sneak into the bathroom so he could take care of it.

But this time, he couldn’t exactly hide the bruises and cuts on his face or the split lip.

When he came through the door, you rushed to meet him, your eyes going wide. “Oh my god.”

“It’s not that bad, babe,” he assured you, giving you a soft smile.

You reached up and gently cupped his cheek. “Let me help, Jay.”

Jason shook his head and carefully took your wrist to move your hand from his face. “No, it’s fine. I promise.”

“Just let me take care of you. Please.”

He didn’t know what possessed him as he let you guide him to the bathroom. You washed your hands and got out the first aid kit as he shed his shirt and jacket. His chest, stomach, and arms had quite a few cuts, as well as several bruises.

“Oh, baby,” you said softly, looking over his wounds with tears welling in your eyes. Thankfully nothing was bad enough to need stitches, but the blood made them look worse than they were.

“I can handle it.” Jason hated that you were so worried over him of all people. He didn’t deserve it.

You shook your head and started in on the worst cut, right across his stomach. He watched as you stopped it from bleeding, then cleaned and bandaged it. Everything you did was so soft and tender. You were treating him as if he were the most precious and fragile thing when he was anything but. You just hated the idea of causing him anymore pain, even if he’d felt worse before.

As you put the bandage over it, you pressed a soft kiss to his lips in spite of the dried blood on them and went to treat another wound. That was followed up with a kiss too, as was every single one after that.

Jason didn’t know what to say, what to do. He was so overwhelmed from being treated so gently, especially by you. He really wasn’t used to it. Maybe he should’ve let you help him a long time ago.

He stayed leaning against the counter as you cleaned up everything and washed your hands. Once that was done, you hugged him very carefully and kissed over the bandage on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around you, not avoiding hurting himself like you were trying to. “I love you,” he said, thankful that his voice didn’t crack.

You smiled and kissed his lips again. “I love you, too.”

Jason let out a content sigh as he held you there in his arms. The person that loved him back, that cared for him when he didn’t deserve a second of thought from them. He was the luckiest fucking man who ever lived.


	43. Jason Todd: Part two to reader killing the Joker (Blurb)

For years you’d been living in your little apartment, comfortable but alone. _Completely alone_. That was the life you were cursed to when Jason was murdered and there was no change in sight. Your happiness died with him.

As you entered the familiar space, you locked the door behind you and threw your keys and phone on the kitchen counter. Before you even opened the door, you knew something was off, but you weren’t scared. Nothing scared you anymore.

You opened the cabinet to grab yourself a glass and the bottle of whiskey you kept in there. “I know you’re there. You might as well come out.”

When the figure emerged from the shadows, you were surprised. You expected Bruce, or maybe even Dick. They both went against your rules and came to you for help before, but you always told them to fuck off. This was different, because it was definitely the Red Hood who stood in your living room.

“Well you’re not who I thought you’d be.”

“Disappointed?” His voice was changed by the mask, sounding slightly robotic.

“Relieved,” you replied as you poured some of the liquid in the glass and put the bottle away again. “Though I’m not sure why you’re here.”

“You killed the Joker.”

“I thought Sparrow did that. It was all over the news a few years back.” You looked him right in the eyes of his helmet as you took a drink, barely hiding the smirk on your lips. The little accomplishmemt of yours was still a source of pride. Ridding the world of that evil clown to avenge Jason was the greatest thing you would ever do.

Red Hood stepped closer, and you subtly put a hand on the gun on your hip. You could never be too careful in Gotham. “I know that you were Sparrow, and I know that Bruce Wayne is Batman.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here. Are you going to threaten me or beat me for information on him? It won’t work. There’s nothing you could do to me that will matter anymore.” You downed the rest of the glass and felt it burn your throat as you put it down and walked out of the kitchen, stopping a few feet away from him. “I hate Batman, but I don’t want to get involved in this pissing match you two are having all over Gotham. I’m done with all of the vigilante and criminal stuff.”

“If you hate him too, then you can help me take him out.”

“Don’t pretend we’re the same. You want Batman gone so you can take over Gotham. So you can be the asshole that every other criminal answers to. I want Batman gone because he thought putting that monster in a body cast was enough punishment for what he did.” Hot, angry tears threatened to fall, but you forced them back.

“You’d be surprised…” He reached up and pressed the button on his helmet, making it loosen with a click and a hiss. He pulled it off, revealing inky black hair with a thick streak of white in the front.

You knew it as soon as you spotted the small scar on his jaw, one that you had stitched up yourself. Everything else stopped and you stepped forward, closing the distance. Tears blurred your vision as you reached up and carefully removed the domino mask from his face.

“Jason?”

“It’s me, babe.”

You dropped the mask and held his face in your hands, taking in every bit of his features because it had been far too fucking long since you were able to do that. He looked older than when he died, which told you he’d been back for a while, but you were too happy to be upset by the fact that he hadn’t returned to you sooner.

Instead, you pulled him for a hug and held him tight enough that it hurt. He wrapped his arms around you and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having you so close to him again. It had taken every bit of willpower he had not to go running back to you the moment he was revived, especially when he found out what you did. Being in the same room as you for the past few minutes made it even harder.

“You put him down,” he finally said, breaking the silence.

You nodded against his shoulder and tried to hold back a sob. “I had to do it. Bruce wanted to let him live, but I couldn’t. Not after what he did to you. Not after he took you away from me.”

“Hey…” He pulled back a bit and tipped your chin up so you’d look at him. You looked just as beautiful as ever, even with your red eyes and wet cheeks. He really had missed you more than anything. “You don’t have to explain anything to me. I’m only a little disappointed that I didn’t get to do it myself. But I’m glad that you cared enough to do it. I really thought Bruce would…”

“He doesn’t care about any of us, Jay. Not really. The fact that he was willing to let the Joker keep breathing just proves it.”

“Then help me take everything from him. We can give him what he deserves.”

Now that you knew it was Jason, the love of your life, your everything, there was no question. You would do anything for him, and it helped that you hadn’t stopped hating Bruce since the night Jason died.

You smiled up at him, a real, genuine smile. “I’m in.”


	44. Jason Todd: Dick flirts with the reader and Jason makes him jealous (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jason x Reader (nsfw pls) after the reader gets flirted with by Dick, and won’t stop even when Jason is their with her? Stay safe!"

Jason didn’t know why he let you and Alfred convince him to spend the night at the manor with everyone. He respected Alfred more than anyone else in the family and you were his weakness, so when combined, he had no defense.

It was fine when the the two of you first showed up. Everyone was respectful of your relationship, no one was a threat. Jason was actually a little glad to see you getting along with everyone, not that he doubted it for a moment.

But then Dick showed up. Perfect Dick Grayson.

The moment he met you, Jason saw the glint in his eyes. He knew he was interested, who wouldn’t be interested in you? That didn’t mean he liked it though. Especially when Dick wouldn’t stop flirting with you all through dinner. You politely ignored his advances, which Jason appreciated, but it got under his skin.

Jason ended up bringing you to his old bedroom, which happened to be right next to Dick’s. He was dead set on showing his brother who exactly you belonged to, since he didn’t seem to get it before.

As soon as Jason shut the door behind you, he had you pressed to the wall with his body. His lips crashed against yours and you didn’t hesitate to open your mouth to him. You always melted into him so easily. He picked you up, leaving one hand under your ass and one slipping under your shirt.

But it wasn’t long before you both had your clothes off and Jason had you underneath him on the bed, his cock deep inside of you. Your legs were wrapped tight around his hips as you moaned for him. The headboard hit the wall with every thrust, the wall shared with Dick’s room, and he couldn’t help his smirk. “Feel good, princess?”

“Uh huh,” you whined. He always knew exactly what to do to turn you into a mess and you loved it.

“Who’s making you feel like this? Say it.” He demanded before going to make another mark on your neck.

A particularly hard thrust hit you deep and made you cry out. “You are, Jay! Fuck!” You were so close and even closer when his fingers rubbed your clit.

“Say my name, beautiful. Let everyone know who’s fucking you.”

You came hard around his cock, screaming his name over and over as the pleasure hit you full force. You didn’t even hear Dick banging on the door saying “You made your point, Jason!”, or Jason chuckling above you. You were just lost in it until you heard Jason come as well, his hot cum covering your stomach.

You smiled up at him as you tried to catch your breath and he dropped to your side, softly rubbing his hand up and down your arm. There was a moment of silence before you spoke. “Did it work?” Jason looked over at you and you cupped his face, stroking his cheek. “I know you wanted Dick to hear us so he’d get jealous. It was kind of obvious.”

“Sorry.” He wasn’t sorry about making Dick jealous, but he did feel a little guilty not telling you first.

“It’s okay, Jay. I just hope it worked.”

“You didn’t hear him at the door?”

You laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed that you didn’t. “No!”

“Makes sense. You were pretty busy screaming my name.” Jason smirked and you lightly smacked his arm.

“Jason!”

“Not like that. You were a lot louder.”

“Oh my god!”


	45. Jason Todd: Plus sized reader surprises Jason with lingerie (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request some Jason smut with a plus sized reader?"

“I’m home, princess,” Jason called out as he closed and locked the front door behind him, shrugging off his jacket and letting out a relieved sigh. He’d been away from you for far too long while on a mission with Dick and he really wanted just wanted to see you again.

“Hey, baby. I’m in the bedroom.”

He tossed the jacket on the back of the couch for now and pushed open the bedroom door, expecting to find you dressed in pajamas and wrapped up in the fluffy duvet as you waited for his arrival. But no.

His mouth fell open when he saw you laying on the bed, dressed in a gorgeous set of lingerie. The cut of it accentuated your curves perfectly, the deep red shade complimenting your skin. You smirked at him, your lips painted nearly the same red as the lingerie. “Like what you see, Jay?”

“Fuck yeah,” he replied immediately, not taking his eyes off of you as he closed the distance and got on the bed. He hovered over you and you opened your legs for him without hesitation, a smile on your face as you looked up at him. His hand ran over your soft skin, feeling it and the silky fabric under his fingers. “When did you get this?”

Your cheeks turned warm as he touched you, the contact making you shiver. “A few days ago. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Consider me surprised.” He leaned in for a kiss, his lips itching to be on yours after being away. You wrapped your arms around Jason’s neck and pulled him closer, not minding his heavy weight on your body since you’d missed the feel of him so badly. He broke away, leaving you wanting more as he placed kisses down your neck, focusing on sensitive spots that he had memorized by then. “Did you miss me, princess?”

Your fingers threaded through the hair on back of his head as he nipped and sucked at your neck. You tugged at it a bit when he made his way down to your chest. “You tell me…”

Jason smirked and traced his fingers over your curves until he reached the waistband of your panties and slipped them in. His fingertips grazed your soaking wet pussy and you whimpered at the contact, screwing your eyes shut. “I missed you too,” he finally said as he removed his hand and licked the little bit of your wetness from his fingers, the taste getting him even harder.

In the near week he had been gone, he only managed to have one completely private call with you where he talked you through to an orgasm. He knew you had trouble coming without his help now so he expected you to be a little needy when he got back. Apparently it was more than a little. “I know I was gone for too long, but I’ll make it up to you.”

You smiled up at him and cupped his cheek. “You always do.”

And he didn’t waste any precious time getting to it, ending up with his head between your legs and the silk panties on the floor. One hand pressed on your tummy to hold you down while the other was working inside of you, that one previously gripping your plush thigh. But now neither were held back from trapping his head there as they trembled from the pleasure he gave you.

He didn’t mind that though. In fact, it only made him more eager, and he had no plans to move anytime soon anyway.

You still wiggled under his strong hold, overwhelmed as he curled his fingers against you gspot and licked your clit just how you liked. “Fuck, Jay. Oh my god,” you gasped.

He chuckled softly and the vibration from it made you cry out. You were close, he could tell by the way your body moved and the sounds you made, as well as the way your walls fluttered. You just needed a little more.

Jason latched his lips around your clit and sucked on it, matching the pace of his fingers as they kept pumping into you. You pulled at his hair as that finally brought your orgasm on. Your body shook and your soft, marked up thighs tried to close on him as it hit you. “ _Jay_ ,” you moaned over and over like music to his ears.

Coming, or even just trying to come, without him there felt so different from this. This was everything. You thought you might black out from how good it felt. And as it reached its end, he spoke, his voice thick with lust. “Come on, give me another one. I know you can.”

It was safe to say that you were in for a very long night.


	46. Jason Todd: Reader and their daughter are kidnapped and Jason kills the kidnapper, traumatizing his daughter (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "you know what would be intense? like someone kidnaps jason’s darling and their daughter, and thinking their both unconscious proceeds to beat the life out of whoever did it. when he turns around their daughter (who’s like 3) goes “daddy?” and the look of horror on jason’s face because he knew he just traumatized this kid. all while the darling is unconscious behind them."

Jason hadn’t seen red quite this badly in a long while, not since the period that he didn’t like to think about. But the moment he saw the video from Black Mask showing you and your daughter, Beatrice, he couldn’t control it. Especially when the villain punched you right in the face and made her start to cry.

When he entered the building he’d tracked you down to, he cut down every goon he came across until he finally found you. Both of you were laying on the ground, and you had a bloody cut on your brow, while Beatrice had a blossoming bruise on her cheek. Jason removed his helmet so she wouldn’t be scared if she woke up and he checked your pulses.

Both of you were alive, but that didn’t mean Roman would get off easy. No, he had taken the two most important people in Jason’s life and hurt them. He had to pay.

“You finally made it. It took you long enough.”

Jason stiffened at the voice behind him, the relief that the two of you were alive being replaced with rage again. He didn’t say anything back. No threats, no quips. Nothing.

All Jason did was stand and rush him, knocking him to the ground and beating him. He wasn’t holding back and every punch was devastating when it connected. Roman screamed out in pain, but Jason enjoyed knowing that he was hurt after what he did.

Warm blood splashed up on his face with every impact and it soaked his gloved hands. Pretty soon, there were no more noises from the man, just the continued cracking of his mask and face under Jason’s fist. Roman was dead by then, but he couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t even know if he really wanted to.

Until he wound his fist back again and heard a very soft. “Daddy?”

That snapped him out of it and he turned around to see Beatrice sitting up, tears in her eyes and her lip wobbling as she watched.

Jason dropped his arm and slowly stood up. “Bea?” He knew was covered in blood, but he had to comfort her. He took a step forward and she jerked backwards, the eyes that matched his going wide.

And that made him realize that she wasn’t scared of the strange place or of Black Mask. She was scared of _him_.

He had to do something though. He had to get both of you out of there and somewhere safe, and he could fix things with her later. Carefully, he took another step closer. “Bea, it’s okay. I…I won’t hurt you.” It disgusted Jason that he even had to say that. He should’ve controlled himself and never let his little girl see that side of him or have any reason to be afraid of him.

She shook her head and whimpered as she curled up against the side of your unconscious body, holding onto you tight and hoping you would wake up and keep him away from her. But she didn’t want him to hit you like he hit Black Mask, so she quickly moved to practically lay on your chest, protecting you since you weren’t awake. “Don’t hurt mommy,” she sobbed.

That was when it hit him that this was something he wouldn’t be able to fix.


	47. Jason Todd: Reader with amnesia remembers Jason’s past behavior and forgives him (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wait i just had a super soft thought 😭 for the amnesia think w jason what if his darling slowly started to remember but kept it a secret because they could tell how happy he was thinking that they didnt remember how he acted right out of the pit. And like maybe one day they accidentally let something slip and he figures it out but then realizes that this must mean theyre starting to forgive him for it"

As screwed up as it was, Jason couldn’t help being a little glad that you developed amnesia after your accident. He had done so many awful things when he first returned to Gotham, and thankfully you didn’t remember that period at all.

It wasn’t even that he didn’t want to be held accountable for it, he would deserve that, but he really didn’t want you to have to have those memories. He still thought about what he did to you every single day and he was relieved that you didn’t have to relive it all. The fact that you weren’t afraid of him and wanted to be with him now was just a nice bonus.

Before the accident, you were clearly still scared of him, even after his mind recovered from the effects of the Lazarus Pit and his behavior changed for the better. Then you lost part of your memory and became perfectly happy with him, since he never let on about things ever being any different.

What Jason didn’t know was that you started to remember things after the first few months. It started small, just brief flashes. His wild, rage filled eyes. His hands gripping your throat as your lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Zipties digging into your wrists and drawing blood.

But you had come to know him as your caring boyfriend. The one who always smiled when he came home to see you and would hug you first thing no matter what. Who remembered all of the little, insignificant things about you. Who never ever laid a hand on you or said hurtful things.

So, you decided that it was a fresh start for both of you, since Jason seemed happier with how you appeared to not remember.

You didn’t feel so bad about lying whenever he asked you about your memories. After all, he did some lying of his own when, before you remembered, you asked him about the scars on your body and he told you they were from a villain. They _were_ from a villain though, one that he no longer was, so it was more of a lie of omission. There was also the clear look of relief on his face when you would answer, “No, still nothing.”

You intended to keep it up forever, but you should’ve known you’d slip one day. And you did. You mentioned a small detail from the first day he returned to Gotham, something you shouldn’t have remembered if you had no memories of the time, and you realized your mistake as soon as you said the words.

It took a moment to fully set in in his mind. _You_ _remembered_. You remembered…and you didn’t look afraid. You weren’t screaming and trying to leave. More than anything, you seemed worried.

He realized that if you’d been keeping this from him, it must have meant that you _weren’t_ afraid. That you forgave him, or were beginning to at least. It was more than he could say for himself, since he was never going to forgive or forget what he did.

You stayed in place as he closed the space between you and enveloped you in a hug. You quickly hugged him back in reassurance and laid your head on his shoulder.

He still wished you didn’t have to remember, and so did you honestly, but with it out in the open now, you knew that everything was going to be okay.


	48. Jason Todd: Jason is oblivious to reader’s jealousy (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi can I request Jason Todd headcanons with jealous!reader where Jason is completely oblivious to reader’s jealousy until she gives him the silent treatment? Love your work btw! It’s the best! 🤩💕💕"

When Jason first talked to you about having some of his friends over, you were excited. You had already become close with Roy, who was basically like a brother, and you liked the idea of meeting another of his friends, Kori.

That was until she and Roy showed up and you actually saw her for the first time. Kori had beautiful orange skin, long red hair, and a perfect body. She was absolutely gorgeous. Plus you’d heard about her fighting skills and powerful abilities before.

You tried to be as polite as possible, which was easier because she was very kind towards you, but you couldn’t help the heavy feeling in your chest. Why the hell did Jason even give you the time of day when this woman was absolute perfection? How could you compare to that?

Jason had his arm slung over your shoulders as the four of you talked, if you could call your occasional answer to a question talking. He didn’t realize there was anything wrong because he didn’t see a reason for there to be. He never dreamed you would be upset over one of his friends.

Once they left, Jason went in for a kiss, glad that he was finally alone with you again. Only you avoided it and quickly stood up. Jason watched with a frown as you practically ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

He got up as well and tried to open the bathroom door, since he always joined you when he was home, but it was locked. He thought maybe you were tired after having guests over and just wanted a quick shower without his distractions, even though you always enjoyed them.

What Jason didn’t realize was that you were staring down at your body as the water ran over you, trying not to cry at the negative thoughts overrunning your mind. You took your time, not wanting to face him just yet.

You stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel to find one of Jason’s tshirts and a pair of your underwear, your usual pajamas, laid out on the bed. It made your heart flutter in spite of everything. You almost grabbed one of your own shirts instead, but no matter how upset you were, you couldn’t resist a soft shirt that smelled just like him. Feeling the urge to cover up your body, you did slip on a pair of flannel pants that you usually only wore around the apartment, not to bed.

You curled up in the bed, pulling the blanket up to your chin and ignoring Jason when he went in the bathroom to brush his teeth. He ended up laying down in front of you, a small smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around you. He hadn’t been able to be close enough for his liking while Roy and Kori were over, so he just needed to hold you. You didn’t pull away, you only wanted to sleep and hoped you wouldn’t be so upset in the morning.

You laid against his chest and closed your eyes, trying to force all of the jealous thoughts from your mind. Then he asked the absolute worst possible question he could’ve asked you. “What do you think of Kori?”

You scoffed and turned your back to him with a scowl, trying and failing to wriggle your way out of his strong arms. _What did you think of Kori?_ That she was gorgeous, nice, and perfect in every way. That she was a million times better than you and there was no way Jason didn’t just settle. That she would be more worth his effort than you were.

Tears started to well up in your eyes as he pressed his chest to your back and held you tighter. “What’s wrong, princess?”

Instead of answering, you just glared at the wall with enough intensity to burn a hole in it.

When you didn’t respond, he thought about it for a moment and had to hold back a chuckle. “Are youjealous of her?”

Silence.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I don’t love her, I love _you_. You don’t know that by now?” He waited for a moment and sighed when you didn’t answer. “I guess now you know how I feel about you and Roy…”

“That’s different,” you finally said, still not looking at him. “Roy’s nice, but he could never, _ever_ replace you. Kori though…she’s perfect. She’s beautiful and strong. She’s everything I’m not. How could I not be jealous over that?”

“Look at me.” You carefully turned around in his arms, a little worried about facing him with the tears in your eyes. Jason’s eyes were intense as he gazed into your own, a look that you didn’t see often. “Kori’s a good friend, but she could never be you. There’s no one better than you out there, trust me.”

You smiled at him and he wiped away a tear that escaped down your temple. “I’m sorry for being an ass and ignoring you.”

“It’s alright. You’re cute when you’re jealous,” he said with a smirk. He had to admit, it was nice knowing that he had the same effect on you that you had on him.

“Stop it,” You laughed as you snuggled into his bare chest, feeling the warmth radiate from his skin.

Jason held you closer and you felt him press a soft kiss to the crown of your head. “I love you, princess.”

You finally closed your eyes and smiled as you replied, “I love you, too.”

“So what were you saying about me being better than Roy…?”

“ _Goodnight, Jason_.”


	49. Jason Todd: Part 2 to Jason taking the reader and making a video for Bruce (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi there! I loved the one where Jason kidnaps Robin!reader then fucks her, sending Bruce the video, so I was wondering if I could request a part 2 where he realises she’s super sweet and develops feelings for her? What would happen then?"  
> "You know that Jason Todd x Robin! Reader blurb you did? Could you do a part 2 where Batman comes to save her but she doesn’t want to be saved?"

Jason hated you.

You were Batman’s newest partner, yet another replacement. You had the suit, the family, everything that was stolen from him the night he was murdered. All he wanted to do was hurt you and use you to get to Bruce and the others, to make you and the rest of them feel the pain that he felt.

But that all started to change a little when he found you beaten and broken in an alley one night, near death and bleeding out onto the bricks. He brought you back to his safe house and took care of you, and he eventually sent Bruce a message to make it clear that he had you. Knowing that Bruce didn’t come to save you, just like he hadn’t saved him, made Jason realize that maybe the two of you weren’t as different as he first thought.

The day you finally woke up, your eyes fluttering open and taking in the bedroom, things changed even further. You weren’t what he expected at all. You were soft and sweet, even though you had every reason to be angry at him. It didn’t take long for you to worm your way into his heart and burn away any last bit of contempt he might have had towards you.

Now, Jason cared for you, _loved_ you. He no longer wanted to hurt you or use you to get to Bruce. He wanted to protect you and keep you to himself. It was like the storm that followed him ever since his ressurection began to clear. Of course, he still wanted to destroy Bruce and kill the clown, but you made him feel…happier. Warmer.

As the fog lifted, he felt horribly guilty about his message to Bruce. That was one thing he never ever thought he would do, something reprehensible and disgusting. An act that he would’ve gladly killed someone over, and he himself had done it to you. Even though he didn’t forgive himself, you somehow forgave him.

You forgave him because you loved him too. You saw a side of him no one else saw. He had saved you and took care of you when the others left you to die, he had told you as much. You couldn’t trust them anymore, but you trusted him.

“I don’t want to go back,” you mumbled as you sat on his lap, chest to chest and your arms around his neck. “I want to stay with you.”

Jason rubbed your hips softly, his lips grazing your neck. He didn’t want to think about you not being there with him. “I won’t let them take you.”

He kept that promise when Bruce and Dick finally managed to narrow down the location of the safe house.

You heard the sounds of a struggle in the other room, and you were surprised to see none other than Dick Grayson enter the bedroom and rush towards you. “(Y/N), are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Please leave,” you repsponded with a glare, making his eyes go wide under his mask. You were always so sweet, so he hadn’t expected the hostility you directed towards him.

Dick grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the door. “No, we’re not leaving without you. You don’t know what he did to y-”

“Let go of me!” You yelled as you yanked yourself from his grip. “I know about the video, but at least he didn’t leave me to die like you all did. _He saved me_.”

Dick raised his hands up as if talking to a wild animal and it only pissed you off more. “Look, just come with me and B and we can figure this out.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” You punched him right in the face, feeling his nose crack under your fist. Dick was dazed enough by the uncharacteristic action for you to grab the lamp off of the bedside table and smash it over his head.

You didn’t hesitate to run into the living room, where you found Bruce and Jason fighting, and Bruce was punching him. Watching him hit Jason made your blood boil. He always made it seem like he loved Jason, his son, but parents aren’t supposed to hit their kids. Bruce really didn’t care about any of you, did he?

The shine of Jason’s wavy dagger caught your eyes and you picked it up from the floor. He had told you about it before, how it was able to cut through Bruce’s line. You just hoped it could also get through his cape and body armor. Bruce had been fighting pretty hard since they arrived at the safe house, having met his match in his old partner, and you could see that his movements were slightly slower.

You didn’t hesitate to rush him and bring the blade down with all of your strength, literally and figuratively stabbing your mentor in the back. Jason took that chance to hit him and get him off of him so he could stand, and you helped him up. “Jay, we need to go. Now.”

The two of you quickly left the place, your fingers entwined with his own and holding his hand tight as he led you somewhere safer. Jason knew you told him that you didn’t want to go back, but the fact that you stabbed Bruce for him made it all very clear.

There was no going back now. For either of you.


	50. Jason and Cassandra: The reader falls in love with Cass and fakes her death, then Jason finds out she’s alive (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can you write the ask about jason’s pregnant darling running away with cass (this was like when he came straight from the pit) and they fall in love and all fluffy? then jason comes along thinking that his sarongs dead and finds out?"

“Are you sure he won’t show up?”

“He never does.”

“I know, but…” You took a deep breath and looked back at your little girl, Barbara, where she sat asleep in her carseat. “I can’t help worrying.”

Years ago, you had been the girlfriend of Jason Todd. Everything was fine until he died, leaving you broken. A few years later, he returned to life, but he was different. He was a monster in the body of the person you once loved.

During that ordeal, you met Cassandra Cain, his adopted sister. The two of you became very close, in secret of course, and eventually fell in love. When you found out that you were pregnant with Jason’s child, she helped you fake your death. The two of you raised Barb together, far enough away from Gotham that Jason wouldn’t know.

You, Cass, and Barb had a good life together. You were happy and in love with someone who shielded you from danger and hurt instead of causing it. The ache in your heart for your ex boyfriend had disappeared a long time ago, instead replaced with overwhelming love for your amazing wife and daughter.

Cass told you that Jason changed after your supposed death, and you _had_ seen hints of it before you left him, but you still didn’t want to be around him or let him know about Barb. That’s why family get togethers always scared you even though he never attended anymore, and Cass went to galas and other public events alone so your face wouldn’t be plastered all over the tabloids like everyone else’s partners. The possibility of Jason finding out you were alive and ruining everything terrified you, even with Cass by your side protecting you and your daughter.

Barb looked so much like Jason, even sporting a tiny white streak in the front of her hair, but she was still the most beautiful thing to you. Being half of the person who hurt you so badly didn’t make you love her any differently. She was everything to you and Cass.

You looked away from her and over to your wife, who was driving the car to Wayne Manor. She removed a hand from the steering wheel and took yours, squeezing it gently. “I’ll protect both of you. Always.”

With a smile, you lifted her hand up and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “I know you will. You’re the most badass of them all.” It was true, she could take any of her siblings down in a fight if she really wanted to. Jason wouldn’t be able to come near you or Barb without getting hurt.

Cass smirked at that as she entered the driveway of the manor and drove down, finding several other familiar cars, but nothing that belonged to Jason. “See? He’s not here.”

“Okay, okay. You were right,” you said with a laugh as Cass turned off the car and went to get Barb out of the back seat.

Any nervousness you felt was washed away for a moment as she carefully unbuckled your daughter and picked her up, the little girl stirring and rubbing her sleep filled eyes with her small fists. “We’re here,” Cass told her softly.

The three of you walked the rest of the way to the front entrance, and as soon as the door opened, Barb had a sudden burst of energy at the sight of Alfred, who had come to greet you. She wiggled in Cass’ arms so she put her down, and she ran right to him. Barb always loved Alfred ever since she was a baby, so she was delighted when he immediately scooped her up with a fond smile. “Hello, Miss Barbara.”

You glanced around the foyer, empty aside from the four of you, and your heartbeat quickened. Cass took your hand again and you looked over to see her giving you a soft, reassuring smile.

Everyone was at Wayne Manor that day, with one relieveing exception. Bruce, Dick, Tim, Damian, Barbara, Stephanie, Duke, Harper, and Luke, along with all of their significant others and families. It was still a shock each time that all of you managed to be in the same place at once, but Alfred had always been a bit of a miracle worker.

You didn’t realize that night would be different than any other family dinner, and you continued chatting with the others over the lovely meal Alfred had prepared. Barb sat between you and Cass, happily eating the food Cass had cut up for her.

Then the doorbell rang and your blood turned cold as you turned to your wife. Alfred excused himself to answer it, and you put an arm around Barb, who was oblivious to your concerns. Who else could possibly be showing up?

And you were right to be concerned when Alfred returned moments later with none other than Jason. He looked pale and broken down, as if he hadn’t slept a wink since the night you ‘died’. “Dick, what was so imp-”

He stopped when his eyes landed on you, looking as he if he’d seen a ghost. Then his gaze turned to Barb and he realized that this was real. You were there, you were _alive_ , and you were holding a girl who was unmistakably his daughter, the one you’d been pregnant with before your apparently fake death. “ _(Y/N)?_ ”

Jason walked towards you, but Cass was up in a second, glaring and blocking him from getting any closer. From what he could glimpse of you, he caught the wedding ring on your finger, one that perfectly matched the ring that Cass wore. She was always secretive about who she married, but he never imagined that it was because she married _you_. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Cass? You knew they were alive this whole time and you lied right to my face.”

You quickly stood up behind Cass, holding a confused Barb in your arms and shielding her even further. At first, you were scared, but that just made you angry. “You don’t get to talk to my wife like that, not after what you did to me.”

Jason looked down at the floor in shame because he knew exactly what you were talking about. He thought about how he hurt you every single day, and he never would’ve done it if he’d been in his right mind. He was a monster to you, and as upset as he was, could he really blame you for leaving him? “I’m so sorry. I-”

“I don’t care how sorry you are. I’m happy now and I never want to see you again.”

“At least let me meet my daughter.” He felt sick knowing his own kid was growing up without him. She was beautiful, a perfect mix of the two of you, and he hated that he had missed the first several years of her life.

“She’s not your daughter,” Cass said matter of factly, and Jason stepped forward again, dstermined to at least _try_ to fight his way through to you and his kid.

But he stopped short when Barb yelled, “Don’t hurt my mama!”

Alfred finally intervened, ushering a shocked and ashamed Jason into another room with Bruce. The others had been watching the drama unfold, not intervening because they knew that Cass could easily handle it. Dick was the only one smiling and you remembered what Jason said when he first walked in. “What were you thinking, Grayson?!”

He shrugged as if he hadn’t just caused something that you spent years trying to avoid. “He had to find out sometime. You couldn’t keep hiding forever.”

“You’re such an as…” Remembering that your daughter was in your arms, you quickly backtracked. “You’re a jerk.” You looked over at Cass, who was still standing in front of you and watching the door in case Jason came back. “Baby, can we go home now?”

She nodded and put an arm around you, instantly making you feel safer. You told everyone goodbye, feeling a little awkward about the scene you all had caused. Cass led you out to the foyer and you could hear Jason and Bruce arguing about you in another room. The sound of his raised voice made you flinch, reminding you of a time you’d rather forget.

Barb spoke up in a tiny voice, looking up at you. “Who is that man?”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. You won’t have to see him again.”

Later, after the two of you finished tucking Barb in and reading her a story, you hugged your wife and let out a sigh. Steph had called earlier and told you how much of a mess things became after the three of you left and you didn’t even want to think of dealing with it, but you had to. “So the secret’s out now. He knows.”

Cass gave you a small smile as she wrapped her arms around your waist. “But now we don’t have to hide.”

“True. I’ll be your date to all the galas and brag to everyone about how awesome my wife is. We just have to be more careful now in case he tries to take me again. Or Barb…”

“I won’t let him.”

You touched your forehead to hers, your lips nearly touching. “We’ll get through this.”

Cass finally pressed her lips against yours and you melted instantly. You both had hope that it would all work out just fine as long as you were together.


	51. Jason Todd: Rubbing his shoulders (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The concept of sitting Jason down and giving him a back massage is very cute. Maybe something where his darling has been super shy with touch in the past and avoided too much physical contact but Jay tries to respect their boundaries so he doesnt pressure them into anything. One night he gets home and they can tell it's been a really bad day for him but he still doesn't wanna make them uncomfortable so he keeps his distance before they decide to help him out w a back rub and cuddles -🤠"

When Jason got home from patrol, you could see the how tense he was, how tired and frustrated. You wanted to help somehow, because it broke your heart knowing he felt that way after spending the night protecting the city.

That was how you ended up behind him, your hands gently laid on his shoulders. You’d convinced him to sit down and he was confused when you didn’t sit as well. He tensed even more at your touch, not because he didn’t like it, but because he wasn’t expecting it.

You began rubbing his shoulders, very lightly at first just to test the waters. You had been with Jason for a while, but you were shy with touch. Thankfully, he was understanding about it and didn’t push you into anything, which was why you felt pretty comfortable doing this.

As your fingers dug into his sore muscles, Jason could feel himself relaxing more and more, melting into your touch. He almost began to forget about what bothered him so much in the first place. You just had that affect on him.

Meanwhile, your face was incredibly hot, but you were glad to see that he wasn’t so tense even though you were embarrassed. “Do you feel a little better, baby?”

He felt a small flare of disappointment when you let go of him, but he looked back and smiled at you. “Yeah, I do. Thank you, princess.”

Your stomach flipped at the nickname like it always did and you sat down next to him. Once again, you surprised him by snuggling into his side and smiling up at him. That made him forget his troubles completely, at least for a little while.


	52. Jason and Dick: Dick kidnaps Jason's darling (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh so hear me out... what if you continued that one shot you have of Dick watching Jason and his S/O have sex because at the end it lead us to believe something was gonna go down👀👀👀"
> 
> THIS IMAGINE INCLUDES NONCON

A sharp smack to your cheek ripped you out of unconsciousness. “ _Wake up_.”

Your eyes fluttered open, both of your cheeks burning and tingling. The room was low lit, but you squinted enough to see Dick Grayson, your fiance’s adopted brother, standing above you. He was glaring at you, his jaw so tense it might break. “Dick?” You tried to sit up, but you only ended up tugging at the cuffs around your wrists, which were hooked to the top of the headboard.

Dick didn’t say anything, he just laid a hand on the tiny bump on your stomach. Your heart sped up as you realized that he was touching bare skin, and you looked down to see that you were in nothing but a bra and panties. “W-what is this?”

“What do you think it is?” His hand ran over your stomach and his touch made your skin crawl. You wished your arms were free to cover your belly and protect your baby.

“Let me go, Dick. Please.”

He grabbed your chin hard, and you knew there would be bruises later. “Say it again.”

Tears welled up in your eyes from the pain in your face. “…Please?”

Dick smirked and let go, his fingers running down the side of your neck. “Cute. I like it when you beg.”

You remembered the day you woke up in the apartment with Jason, tied to the headboard and scared out of your mind. Things were different now, you loved him even though the times where you didn’t still lived in your mind. You never thought you’d have to feel that fear again, but Dick’s hands on you brought it back, only a million times worse..

This time, you had hope. There was someone who would save you. “If you don’t let me go, Jason will-”

Dick’s hand suddenly tightened around your throat, his fingers digging into the side of your neck. You panicked and tried to grab his hand and pry it away, and all you did was hurt your wrists by yanking at the cuffs. You wanted to kick your legs and fight harder, but that would risk him hurting the baby before Jason showed up.

The scowl on his face made you wonder if he intended to kill you. “I don’t care about Jason, because you know what I’m going to do when we’re done here? I’m gonna kill him, but only after I tell him that you’re mine now, and that we’re having a baby of our own instead.”

“No,” you choked out, the tears running hot down the side of your face. Just the thought of him killing Jason, of him killing your baby, scared the hell out of you. “Don’t-”

His grip loosened a little and Dick was quickly on top of you, two hands wrapped around your neck and squeezing even more. His cock ached from hearing your strangled pleas and seeing your wide red eyes and purple tinted face, “Yeah, keep begging. It only gets me harder.”

Black spots began to take over your vision, but Dick let go before you could pass out, and you gasped for air, the action making you wince. That relief only lasted a moment until Dick flipped you over onto your stomach, your arms getting painfully twisted by the cuffs. You cried out in pain and it made him chuckle.

“I can’t wait to cover you in bruises. I just want to make you bleed for me.” His hands ran down your back and over ass before he yanked your hips up. “I’ll make you forget all about him. When you look at yourself, when you move, you’ll be reminded of _me_.”

“No!” You shook your head and tried to wiggle your hips away, but he held them tight, fingertips pushing into the flesh just like he’d done to your throat. One hand grabbed the back of your neck and pushed your face into the pillow as the other ripped down the panties, leaving you exposed. As he forced your head down and grabbed your ass, you prayed for Jason to show up.

You could barely breathe from the way he held you down, but you couldn’t help sobbing into the pillow as you heard his belt clink and pants unzip. The pressure on your neck made you lightheaded and you hoped maybe you would pass out before you felt anything. Instead, you felt every bit of him pushing into you, and you heard him groan as he began fucking into you at a rough pace.

The last thing you heard before you blacked out was the loud sound of the front door being kicked down.

## **Jason’s ending**

This time, there was a gentle hand on your cheek as you came to, and thankfully you opened your eyes to find Jason. His face was splattered in blood and he had a few nasty bruises, but he looked more worried about you, and he was. What he’d walked in on, he would never forget.

“Jay?” Your throat was hoarse from the choking, and the aches in your body reminded you that the experience was real.

His thumb stroked your cheek, gentle in comparison to what you’d been through. “I’m here, princess.”

A sob tore its way out of your chest as you threw your arms around his neck. He held you close, your cries breaking his heart. Even though he’d emptied all of his bullets into Dick’s body, he was still so angry. He wished he could’ve done worse, but he had to take care of you before anything else.

“We have to get out of here, okay?” He said softly, and you nodded against his chest.

Jason let go of you and slipped off his leather jacket so he could put it on your nearly bare body. He zipped it up and put his helmet back on before carefully picking you up bridal style, trying to avoid causing you any more pain. You wrapped your arms around his neck and relaxed against his chest.

“Don’t look,” Jason said as he carried you out of the bedroom and through the apartment. You didn’t listen.

The apartment was torn apart, but what caught your eye was Dick’s body on the floor, covered in blood and a puddle of it spreading underneath him. If you didn’t know it was him, you wouldn’t have even recognized him. It was obvious that Jason put more than a few bullets in his face.

Even though it was a disgusting scene and the scent of the blood made you ill, you were glad to see that he was dead with your own two eyes. You had never been the kind to wish death on someone, but after what he did and what he threatened to do, it was a relief.

You laid your head against Jason’s chest and closed your eyes, knowing you and your baby were safe again.

## **Dick’s ending**

As you came to for the second time that day, you weren’t given any time go react before Dick grabbed your hair and yanked you off of the bed. You hit the floor hard and heard a crack where you landed on your wrist. The pain from that was nearly overshadowed as you were dragged across the floor by your hair, screaming and thrashing. Sharp pieces of wood and glass dug into your skin along the way.

You finally saw the rest of the apartment, and it looked like a tornado had run through it. That was when you remembered that last sound before you passed out. Jason had come for you, so where was he?

Dick gave you that answer when he threw you a few feet away and you crashed into something that was solid, yet soft. The floor was warm and wet beneath you, soaking your skin, and the metallic scent of blood filled your nostrils. Even though you had a good idea of what you would see, you still looked over and met Jason’s eyes, dull and unblinking. His face was cut up and bloody, as well as his clothes. “ _Jay?_ ” You said in the smallest voice, your voice cracking.

You reached out and touched his face, your entire world crumbling around you as it hit you that he was _dead_. You would never be able to hold him and see him smile again. He would never get to meet your baby, and according to Dick, neither would you. Tears flowed down your cheeks as you laid your head on his chest, no longer hearing a heartbeat like always. You grabbed at his shirt, the gray fabric bunching up between your fingers, and you wailed. “ _JASON!_ ”

Dick laughed and ripped you away, and you tried to hold onto Jason’s body, but it was useless. He pushed you face down into the puddle of blood and held you down by the neck, making sure your face was turned towards your dead fiance. All you could do was sob his name as you were forced to stare at his corpse, Dick grabbing your hips once again.

“Now that he’s taken care of, how about we finish what we started?”


	53. Jason Todd: Jason takes care of sick reader (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I saw you post about asking for soft Jason ideas. I thought of something cute like leaving small gifts like favorite flowers or food, making sure they got home okay, or taking care of them after getting injured or sick."

“How do you feel?”

You sneezed violently into a tissue, giving him his answer. “I still feel like shit, but I’m glad you’re home.”

Jason had tried to stay home from patrol to take care of you, but you had insisted he go, at least for a few hours. You knew you would be fine on your own for a while and that the city needed him more. That didn’t mean you hadn’t missed him though.

He put the back of his hand to your forehead and felt how hot you were. “You’re burning up. Did you take your medicine?”

“As soon as you texted me the reminder,” you replied with a soft smile. He always did his best to make sure you took everything on time when you were sick, even when he wasn’t home. It warmed your heart. “It’s already gone down a little, I checked.”

He moved that hand to cup your cheek, stroking your warm skin with his thumb. “Good. I picked up some ingredients to make you soup if you want to try and eat.”

Jason was an excellent cook thanks to Alfred, so he often did a little showing off just for you, but this was different. Knowing he was making soup from scratch just because you were sick always made your heart swell. No one had done anything like that for you before you met him several years ago.

“That sounds perfect, Jay.”

“I’m going to start on it now. I’ll bring it to you when it’s finished, okay?”

His hand left your cheek and you reached out for him with a pout. “Can I go with you? I just missed you while you were gone.”

Jason chuckled and flipped the blanket off so he could pick you up. “I missed you too,” he said as he carried you into the living room.

“You don’t have to carry me, you know.” You were secretly glad though because your body ached and too much movement made you dizzy.

He smirked as he put you down on the couch. “We both know you love it.”

“You’re not wrong.”

Jason left for a moment and grabbed your blanket, cough drops, and tissues from the bedroom, as well as the small trashcan you were using for your tissues. He brought it all to you and you smiled at him before he went in the kitchen.

You could see him from your spot on the couch, so you watched as he prepared and chopped things. You couldn’t tell if it was just your flu addled brain or what, but you were even more taken by him than usual. After you asked about his night, he told you how patrol went as you listened intently, omitting a lot of the dirty details like always.

He stirred the soup and you sighed. “I wish my sense of smell wasn’t so screwed up because I bet it smells amazing.”

After a while, he came over with a bowl and carefully handed it to you before sitting down next to you, putting his arm over your shoulders. One thing you loved about Jason was that, even though he was very protective and took care of you a lot, he didn’t baby you. Damian’s spouse told you he would spoon feed them when they were sick no matter what they said, but thankfully Jason didn’t do that.

You held the bowl in both hands and soaked up some of the warmth before you finally took a spoonful. Due to your sinus issues, you couldn’t taste it very well, but the way it soothed your sore throat was perfect. “Thank you, baby.”

Jason kissed the top of your head. “Of course, beautiful. Anything to help you feel better.”


	54. Jason Todd: Reader died in childbirth while Jason was gone (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jason with a darling who died during childbirth in the the that he was "dead"."

Little flakes of snow drifted through the air, dusting the dead grass of the cemetery. Jason pulled up the collar of his jacket, it and his gloves the only thing protecting him from the Gotham winter. In one hand, he held a bouquet of your favorite flowers, the ones that always made you smile the brightest. They wouldn’t that day though.

He came to a stop in front of the slab of granite that read your name. Apparently Bruce still bought you one even though you were cremated, and it seemed to be frequently visited judging by the fresh flowers that decorated it. Alfred’s doing, he assumed.

When he decided to visit, he thought he knew what to say. It had been five years since the night he left you, and less than 4 and a half since you died. So much happened, so much changed. There was a lot for him to apologize for, he just wished he could say it all to your face and not a stone.

“Hey, princess.” A tiny part of him expected a ‘Hi, Jay.’ in return, but all he heard was the wind and some sirens in the distance.

“I’m finally here. As soon as Talia brought me back, I wanted to come home, but I found out that you died and I couldn’t. If I’d known about our….our daughter, I would have.”

All he knew at the time, according to news reports, was that you died of some sort of natural causes and were cremated, meaning he was unable to bring you back in the pit. He didn’t find out until he returned to Gotham that you had died in childbirth with a baby he didn’t even know about. The timeline of events told him that you were pregnant when he died, and he’d been so angry with himself ever since that revelation.

“It’s better for her that I didn’t know. I was really fucked up when I first came back. She would’ve been scared of me.” Jason had been very unstable when he first came back to life. He was angry and violent, more than he’d ever been. He didn’t what to think about what he would’ve done if you lived and he returned sooner. It had taken a couple of years, but he got better.

“I should’ve been here for you, I never should’ve left you and our daughter. I’m sorry.” He could remember the night he left you vividly. You had begged him to stay, to not go off half cocked and without backup, but he did it anyway. And he ended up dead, leaving you and his unborn daughter behind.

Jason thought of his daughter. He only knew her name and birthday, but nothing else thanks to Bruce. He hoped she was more like you than him, because you had always been the most beautiful person in the world, inside and out, and she was the last piece left of you. “Bruce won’t let me near her, but I’ll get her soon. I’ll try my best to do right by her even though I couldn’t do that for you.”

He stepped forward and kneeled in front of the stone, not caring that the snow got his pant leg a bit damp. He put the flowers down and laid a hand on the granite.

“I love you. I always will.”

And with that, he left, ready to continue with his mission to take down Bruce and make things right with his daughter.


	55. Jason Todd: Jealous of reader’s male friend (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "One where Jason's is a little bit jealous about his S/O Male friend! You can decide if it's go angsty like the Steve one or pure fluff!"

  * Jason tries to be nice, just for you
  * He really does
  * You always tell him that you and this other guy from your class are just friends and he believes you
  * It’s this asshole he doesn’t trust
  * And now that Jason’s finally meeting him at a house party, one you begged him to come to, he fucking hates him
  * Your friend is being blatantly flirty with you in Jason’s eyes and you just don’t seem to see it
  * He does his best to stay calm for you, holding you close to his side and kissing you as much as possible
  * Both for himself and to show everyone else, especially your friend, that you’re _his_
  * You leave for a moment to use the restroom and your ‘friend’ makes an unmistakably rude and taunting comment, looking Jason right in the eyes
  * “You’re really clingy, Jason. What, are you afraid I’m gonna steal your girl? I’m surprised she hasn’t left you already.”
  * The next moment, the guy is on the floor and Jason is beating his face in
  * “You motherfucker! Don’t fucking talk about her!”
  * Everyone crowds around and just watches as Jason effortlessly fucks him up
  * No one tries to pull him off because they’re scared he’ll beat their asses too honestly
  * He doesn’t stop until you come back, having heard the commotion
  * “Jay, let’s go home. Let’s go.”
  * As soon as your hands are on him and he hears your voice, he lets you pull him back
  * The 'friend’ can’t even sit up and his face is covered in blood, but he still yells, “YOU’RE A FUCKING PSYCHO!”
  * “Stay the fuck away from my girl,” Jason says, deadly quiet as you lead him out of the crowded house.
  * You get him home and he’s fuming the whole way there, not saying a word
  * He’s fucking pissed, but not at you. Never at you
  * You’re cleaning up his knuckles and he finally talks
  * “That fucking asshole. You should’ve heard what he said to me when you were gone. Said he was surprised you haven’t left me yet.”
  * “Oh, Jay, I’m sorry. I didn’t know he was like that. I’m _so_ sorry.”
  * “It’s not your fault, babe. Just please promise me you’ll never talk to him again.”
  * “I promise. Just like you would say, that guy can go fuck himself.”
  * You hug him since you’re finished taking care of the blood, and he smiles, finally letting himself relax.




	56. Jason Todd (Titans): Witch!Reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was wondering if you could do something where Jason's beloved is a witch (kinda like Davina Claire) and he is curious about everything that involves her and her magic and she finds out his yandere traits and finds it cute, please??"

  * Jason has always known that magic exists, because look at all the countless superheroes and supervillains that use it
  * He never really had too much interest in it though, at least until he meets you after you join the Titans
  * You’re very powerful, maybe even more so than Rachel, but you have full control unlike her, so Jason isn’t scared or anything
  * He watches closely when you do spells, observing the way you move with purpose and speak so confidently
  * If he’s being honest, it’s pretty fascinating. And hot.
  * Eventually, he ends up asking you about your magic. How it works, how you got it, etc
  * He doesn’t know if you’ve put a spell on him or what, but he can’t stop thinking about you
  * He starts following you and sneaking into your room when you’re not there, not because he thinks you need protecting, he just wants to be around you as much as possible
  * Even at the risk of you finding out and using your magic on him somehow
  * One day, you ask something that surprises him. “Can I get my hoodie back? It’s the only one I have and it’s kind of cold in here today.”
  * He doesn’t know how you know, but he plays it cool. “What hoodie?”
  * “The one you took that time you went in my room a few weeks ago. I know you sneak in there all the time and also follow me when I leave the tower. I’m not mad or anything, don’t worry. It’s actually pretty adorable.”
  * “How-?”
  * “I’m a witch, remember? I know things. Anyway, I promise you can have it back after, I’m just freezing right now.”
  * Jason gets an idea and he quickly goes to his room, coming back with a smirk on his face and a hoodie that’s a bit too big and the wrong color. “I think this one will look better on you.”
  * You take it and slip it over your body, a bright smile on your face, and you somehow look even cuter than Jason thought you would.
  * You don’t even seem surprised and that’s when it clicks.
  * “This is what you were hoping for the whole time, wasn’t it?”
  * You bite your lip, your smile getting wider. “ _Maybe…_ ”




	57. Jason Todd (Titans): General (Headcanons)

  * Ever since he was a child, Jason didn’t expect that he would ever fall in love
  * He thought he would never have anything like that since he was undeserving
  * Then he meets you, a new Titan who joins after all the shit with Deathstroke
  * It’s not love at first sight, he’s not that superficial
  * But the way you treat him like an actual person, not like a stupid kid or a lesser Robin
  * He falls fast because of that
  * Jason adores you, but at the same time, he still has it in his head that he’s a poison
  * He’s convinced that you will never love him no matter how obvious the signs that you do
  * So he settles on watching from the sidelines, keeping you safe and scaring off anyone that shows interest
  * And sometimes sneaking into your room to steal some of your clothes and things
  * If you tell him you feel the same way, he won’t quite believe it at first
  * Sometimes it still seems like a dream even when you’ve been together for a while
  * Jason is a sucker for you, completely wrapped around your finger
  * He’s putty in your hands and will do anything for you if you just ask
  * And he’ll throw hands without hesitation if someone tries to flirt or speak badly about you
  * The fear of losing you is so real, making him eventually try to convince you to retire from the field, even if you’re more powerful than him
  * If he can’t manage it, he’ll keep being glued to you on every mission
  * Jason has finally found happiness, the antidote to his poison, and he will do everything in his power to keep you




	58. Jason Todd: Helps the reader with school (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I had a hard time at school today, specifically at physics and math, gosh I'm kind of tired of my classmates...well how would Jason help his gf with this?"

  * When people meet Jason, they tend to think that he’s just a rough guy and definitely not book smart
  * Well, looks can be deceiving
  * While he’s more into English and literature, he does have knowledge of other subjects
  * If you need help, even if it’s something he doesn’t know a ton about, he’s there
  * He doesn’t want you to get stressed out by your schooling if he can do anything about it
  * When you’re studying, he’ll help you out
  * Maybe he’ll ask you questions and kiss you when you get them right
  * Or he’ll take off a piece of clothing for every correct answer and give you a reward at the end for doing so well 😉
  * And if you’re working on a paper, he’ll read over it and be your second set of eyes
  * Jason’s really willing to help with academic things because he wants you to succeed




	59. Jason Todd: Innocent baker reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "jason with a super innocent and sweet baker s/o? like he comes back from killing people and they're like 'Baby!!!!!! i made u a cake!!!!!!'"

  * Jason loves it so fucking much honestly
  * Coming home to you after a long day of controlling Gotham’s crime, killing criminals, and avoiding Bruce and the family
  * Seeing you smile at him so genuinely, not showing fear or disappointment like everyone else does
  * You always greet him with a sweet kiss and a “How was your day, baby?”
  * And you never fail to have some freshly baked thing ready for him to eat, made with love
  * You think that Jason’s a regular vigilante, one that doesn’t kill, and you’re blissfully unaware of the signs that say otherwise
  * Jason doesn’t correct you, he just goes along with it because he doesn’t want your pure view of him to change
  * Making sure any blood on him is cleaned up before he walks through the door, and if he misses any, telling you it’s his own or coming up with another excuse
  * If he has anything to say about it, you’ll never find out the truth
  * Living with you is the bit of normalcy he needs in his crazy life and he will never risk it




	60. Jason Todd (Titans): NSFW (General)

  * If you think Jason is cocky normally, he’s even worse in bed
  * Which goes well with his love of dirty talk
  * “You want my cock, babe? Want me to fill you up? Fuck you so hard you won’t remember your own name?”
  * He’s the worst tease
  * Even throughout the day, he’ll whisper filthy things in your ear and touch you just enough to drive you crazy
  * And in bed, he’ll avoid the areas you want him to pay attention to until you’re begging for him
  * But he’s definitely soft too because he’s sensitive underneath
  * Everything he does, every touch and word, has love behind it
  * Jason praises you a lot even when he’s being cheeky and will never ever call you anything degrading
  * He loves you too much to say things like that, even if you like it
  * He’s mostly dominant, but once he really _really_ trusts you, he won’t have an issue with you taking control sometimes
  * He wants to see how filthy you can be when you’re calling the shots
  * Jason definitely gets turned on fast if you’re wearing any of his clothes
  * And if you do something particularly badass, he’ll practically throw you over his shoulder and take you to bed
  * He’s willing to try almost anything, but he draws the line at things that could hurt you or involve you being seen by someone else
  * Meaning he’s never going to force you into anything, choke you, etc
  * And his jealousy is too much to risk someone else seeing you naked or in a vulnerable state
  * There’s no doubt about it, you’re _all_ _his_




	61. Jason Todd: The different yandere Jasons (Headcanons)

In my opinion, Jason is pretty different as a yandere depending on where he is in his life (lives, technically) and there are three distinct yan Jasons:

## Pre death/Robin Jason:

  * Obsessive and protective with a bit of possessiveness.
  * When it comes to you, he’s pretty chill and not quite as controlling or manipulative
  * With others, he’s prone to violence, but he doesn’t kill yet.
  * But put them in the hospital? Totally.
  * He still has a fear of losing you though it’s not quite as pronounced yet.
  * He still gets really fucking jealous though
  * Light stalker and would never doing anything wild like kidnap you
  * (I consider Titans Jason to fit under this as well)



## Post resurrection Jason:

  * Basically Robin Jason on steroids
  * He’s recently been reality punched back to life after his brutal murder and dunked in the Lazarus Pit so he’s pretty unhinged and brutal
  * The possessiveness is amped up even more than anything else
  * He’ll highkey stalk you and takes you almost right away, whether there’s an established relationship with you or not
  * And he’ll do anything to keep you with him because you’re the only thing in his new life that makes him feel anything but rage and hurt
  * Anyone who gets in the way is dead and he’ll hurt you too if you push him enough
  * He’s extremely manipulative and emotionally/verbally abusive too
  * (This would be like Lost Days, Under The Hood, and basically everything else before the New 52 where he was straight up a villain, like stabbing Tim in the chest and shit)



## Outlaws Jason:

  * This is where he’s reached a balance between how he was before and after his death
  * He’s not quite as low key as Robin Jason and doesn’t have nearly as many screws loose as Post Resurrection Jason
  * He’s still protective, obsessive, and possessive
  * He stalks, but not constantly, and if he takes you, it’ll be for your protection and not solely to keep you with him
  * He’ll hurt people and kill for you, to protect you
  * This Jason won’t hurt you though, and if you dealt with him when he was at that stage in his life, he regrets it more than anything
  * He can still be a bit manipulative, but it’s usually for your own benefit and not selfish
  * (Basically New 52/Rebirth Jason)




	62. Jason Todd (Titans): Competition with Gar (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I need sum hc about yan! Jason and Yan! Gar fighting to get their beloved attention and love"

  * It doesn’t take long for both of them to realize they have feelings for you
  * Gar has such obvious heart eyes when you’re around that everyone (except you of course) can see it
  * And Jason flirts with you constantly, always sending you a wink and even blatantly checking you out sometimes
  * They don’t see the real extent until Jason catches Gar stalking you while he’s doing the same
  * It starts more as a slightly more low key rivalry
  * After all, they’ve grown to be friends so they don’t really want to hurt each other
  * They each bump up their efforts to catch your eye
  * Gar picks up your favorite coffee and pastry every single day
  * Jason buys you gorgeous bouquets of flowers and your favorite candy
  * They both rush to help you do things or even do them for you altogether
  * And the one that gets there too late always gets a smirk from the other
  * But one night, the Titans have a movie night and you end up sitting next to Gar, even sharing a blanket with him
  * And Jason is shaking with barely contained rage the entire time
  * So the next day, he makes sure to plant seeds of doubt about Gar
  * _You don’t want to be with someone with an animalistic side that could possibly hurt or kill you, **right**?_
  * When Gar hears that, he decides that two can play at that game
  * He tells you that Jason is a no good street rat and just wants to get in your pants
  * It escalates to the point that one day soon after, they stop sparring during training and start actually fighting
  * Dick and Kory have to pull them off of each other and they both have bloody faces
  * You hear what it was actually about and you’re disgusted
  * You don’t want to be around either of them if they’re going to act this way over you
  * But you have to choose eventually
  * If not that day, then another




	63. Jason Todd: Deals with the reader’s bullies (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "could I have yandere peter Parker or Jason Todd with a neko female s/o getting bullied and him saving them and taking care of them.Also how would they take care of it (The bullies I mean.)"
> 
> Idk how I feel about neko so I left it vague as to what the reader was being bullied about

  * Jason already has anger issues
  * But seeing someone fuck with you is going to have him seeing red faster than anything else
  * He starts beating the fuck out of them, intending on none of them getting up again
  * He hears you crying though and that breaks through his rage
  * The filth are left there as Jason takes you home
  * If they hurt you physically, he patches you up, trying to contain the way your injuries make him feel
  * At least until you’re asleep
  * He stays with you until you’re knocked out, holding you and planning what he’s going to do to the assholes who hurt you
  * He leaves you alone in the bed and gets to work
  * They’ve dispersed by now because it’s been hours, but that’s not a problem for him
  * Jason goes to them one by one
  * Each one begs him for mercy, but he asks why he should grant them that?
  * After all, you asked them several times to leave you alone and they refused
  * All of them die and it’s not even near painless
  * Once they’re taken care of, Jason goes back home to you, making sure that he cleans up any blood that might have gotten on him
  * He holds you again, not feeling an ounce of regret for what he’s just done
  * As long as Jason is around, no one who hurts you will ever live to see the next day
  * That’s a promise




	64. Jason Todd: Jason sees the reader’s scars for the first time since his mind recovered (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Have you thought about writing a one shot about that head cannon you mentioned where Jason seeing the reader naked for the first time again with his clear head and just being in horror about what he had done to them?🥺🥺 I imagine that the experience brings them closer cause of "

It felt like a lifetime since the last time you and Jason were like this, and for him it truly was. You laid together on the couch, wrapped in each other’s arms with no distance between you. Jason cupped your cheek as he kissed you deeply, your tongue brushing up against his.

For the first several months he was back, Jason was awful to you, so awful that it made him sick to think about it. But he soon began to recover and became more like his old self, the one who would never dream of hurting you. It had taken a while, but he slowly gained your trust and things became so much better. There was still no intimacy though, not until you finally kissed him that night.

It slowly progressed from one sweet peck to what was going on now, kissing and touching over the clothes like you were teenagers again. Jason wanted more after missing it for so long, but he let you decide what you were comfortable with. He would never demand anything from you after what he did and he knew he wouldn’t have the right anyway.

You put your leg over him and rocked your hips experimentally, feeling him through several layers. He groaned into your mouth and you did it again, making your own little noise of pleasure that time. You broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes, which were dark with lust. Jason stroked your cheek and gave you a concerned look. “We can stop-”

“No, I…I don’t wanna stop. I want you, Jay.”

“…Are you sure?”

You nodded with a small smile. “Definitely.”

Both of you shifted so he was on top, between your open thighs. You touched the hem of his tshirt and he took the hint to pull it off and toss it on the floor. The weight of his body was comfortable and safe as his lips trailed down your jaw and neck. Your hands went though his hair and over the muscles in his back, two things you hadn’t felt in a very long time.

When Jason toyed with your shirt to silently ask permission, you granted it, not really thinking clearly anymore. You sat up to help him pull it off of you and he laid you back down against the cushion. When you realized your mistake, it was too late. “Jason…”

Jason immediately tensed as he looked over your upper body. He remembered every single injury, but he had never seen them healed. He couldn’t imagine how you felt when you looked at your body and saw what he did. How could you even stand to be near him at all, let alone this close?

There weren’t a lot of scars, but it was enough. Most of them were smaller and smoother, littering your chest, stomach, and shoulders, stopping around your upper arms and neck. Compared to what caught his eye first, those were nothing.

Across your chest was his name, rough and angry looking, not smooth like the others. The letters had been cut deep so they wouldn’t eventually fade. _“A permanent reminder of who you belong to,”_ he’d said. He could still hear you begging for him to stop. How you sobbed and screamed in pain as he dug his knife into your flesh.

You sat up and held his face, “Jay, it’s okay.”

He shook his head, not able to look you in the eye. “It’s not okay.” His head started to spin and he couldn’t breathe. All he could see was your tearstained face and bloodsoaked chest. The bloody knife in his hand. “Why did I…? God, I’m no better than my father.” _I’m worse_ , he thought

“Hey, hey.” You tried to get him to look at you, but it was like he went somewhere else entirely. The only thing you could think to do was wrap your arms around him and have him lay with you. You could feel his erratic breathing against your neck as he held your hips tight, and you rubbed his back, kissing the side of his head. “It’s not your fault.”

That got him to focus on you some more and pulled him further out of the horrible memory. Jason wasn’t really one to cry, but his eyes stung more and more. You held him closer and said softly, “The pit screwed with your head. I always knew there was something wrong, that it wasn’t really you, but you’re back now and I forgive you.The real you would never hurt me.”

After a while, he was able to calm down and finally look at you. His eyes were rimmed red when you gazed into them, touching your forehead to his and holding his cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know, Jay, and _I forgive you_.” You kissed him gently and you felt that last bit of tension leave his body.

Jason didn’t think he could ever forgive himself, since it had still been him that hurt you, but if you could forgive him, it was a good start.


	65. Jason Todd: Jason reads to the reader (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you want a soft idea for Jason, maybe he’s helping his darling learn something new? or perhaps he’s reading to his darling while holding them in his arms?"

Getting in bed at night was easily your favorite part of the day. Jason was usually gone quite a bit, leaving you home alone most days, but he always returned to you after patrol no matter how late it was. You very rarely had to sleep without him unless he was on a long mission with the Outlaws.

You laid on your side of the bed, burrowing under the covers and keeping warm until Jason finished getting ready to sleep. When he slipped in next to you, you immediately snuggled into his side, a content smile on your face. “I missed you today, Jay.”

“I missed you too,” he replied as he wrapped his arm around you to hold you closer. He never said it out loud, but it was his favorite time of the day as well.

Jason reached out to the bedside table and grabbed the most recent book he’d been reading. He always liked to read a little before bed since he didn’t have much time to do it during the day. As he used one hand to open the book up, he waited for you to ask the usual question, barely holding back a small smile.

“Can you read to me?” You looked up at him, still unsure even though it was basically a tradition at that point and he explicitly told you that he would do it whenever you wanted. But even though you worried about bothering him, you still always asked because you loved it so much.

“Yeah, of course.”

Jason cleared his throat and began to read from the place he left off the previous night. The first few times you asked him to read to you, it made him a little self conscious about his voice, but he had it down at that point. You, on the other hand, found his voice soothing, and not just because it was the only one you really heard anymore. It brought you comfort.

You closed your eyes and listened intently, imagining the scene he was reading vividly. Eventually you fell asleep like that, so Jason put the bookmark in the book and placed it on the bedside table before turning off the lamp. It was time for him to try and sleep now, and fortunately your presence in his arms made that so much easier than it used to be.


	66. Jason Todd: Jason takes care of his daughter’s scraped knee (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine Jason cleaning up his daughter’s scraped knee. Jason’s kids are very chaotic and he probably get injured a lot because of the stunts they pull."

“Daddy?”

Jason had been talking with Alfred as he always did during the get togethers at Wayne Manor, but the sound of his daughter’s voice made him turn around. He was going to ask what she needed when he saw the scrape on her knee and the blood trickling down her shin.

“Let’s get that taken care of,” he said as he walked over and picked her up, taking her to the nearest bathroom. He sat her on the counter and took one of the many first aid kits in the manor out from under the sink before washing his hands. “What happened?”

“I was running and I tripped,” the girl said, looking down at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

“Uh huh…” He barely hid a smirk as he carefully cleaned off the blood with a wipe. “What _else_ happened?”

“Okay, Mary and I _may_ have tried to pull a prank on Uncle Dick and we ran away.” When she and her cousin got together, they always caused trouble, and Jason knew exactly who the mastermind always was.

“Tried?”

She winced when he cleaned off the wound, deciding to come out with it. The unfortunate victim was already looking for you or Jason so it was only a matter of time before it came out. “We were going to dump a bunch of glitter on him, but Bruce walked through the door first. It was too late to stop it.”

Jason actually laughed as he put a bandaid on her scrape, thinking about Bruce all grumpy and covered in glitter. He had always been more supportive of her sometimes chaotic behavior than you were, so he wasn’t upset. In fact, he was pretty proud. “He’s had worse things dumped on him, trust me.”

She smiled at him and watched him clean everything up and put it away, wondering what you would say when you found out. But she was distracted from that thought when Jason spoke again. “Let’s go find Bruce. I need to see this.”


	67. Jason Todd: Jason takes the reader’s scars and feels their pain (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A sly witch tells Jason that he can erase his s/o's scars if he transfers them onto his own skin. The spell will leave the scarred person completely healed, no signs of anything happening to them whatsoever. However, the person receiving them will feel an echo of the pain those injuries caused the original victim while they are in the process of receiving them. It may also mean that the pain will flare up randomly after the transfer's been done. Jason accepts the offer, to his darling's dismay."

“It’s not too late to change your mind.”

Jason looked up at you from where he laid on the witch’s couch. “I’m not going to. I have to do this.”

Said witch had offered Jason the chance to take all of your scars and add them to the collection on his own body. She warned that he would feel all of the pain you felt back then as the transfer was done and that they would occasionally hurt in the future.

Jason was fine with this, in fact he was eager. He was the cause of all of that pain, so if he had to feel it to take away the physical reminders on your body, then he would. You didn’t want him to do it. You had forgiven him a long time ago, but he still tortured himself every single day. This would just make it worse.

But Jason was nothing if not stubborn. He was going to do it whether you liked it or not.

You kneeled down next to him took his hand as the witch began her spell. Soon there was a light glow emanating from several places underneath your clothes, and you felt a warmth sinking into your skin. At the same time, Jason tensed up and gripped your hand a little tighter.

It started with a sharp pain in his head, like his skull had smacked into something, then it really began. His ribs, his arms, his chest, his back, it all hurt. Months and months worth of pain hit him all at once. The worst part though was feeling the heartbreak and fear you had endured with each of those injuries.

Tears escaped as you watched him take every bit of that pain at one time, his face and chest covered in a sheen of sweat. The light from your body started to dim while his got brighter. There wasn’t much more you could do other than keep holding his hand while it happened.

The glow disappeared and you could see all of the new scars on his skin joined with the old ones, some overlapping because he’d already had so many before the spell. The witch had stopped chanting, but you weren’t thinking about her enough to notice. Jason was dazed and breathing heavily as his eyes tried to focus on you. “Did it work?”

You pulled the neck of your shirt down a little and found that the prominent scar on your collarbone was gone, now on his. “Yeah, it worked, baby.”

Jason let out a sigh of relief at the sight of your clear skin. “Good.”

While you were glad that it worked for his sake, you still worried about what it would do to him in the future. You helped him sit up and pulled him in for a hug. “Let’s go home, Jay.”


	68. Jason Todd: Jason accidentally kills the reader and talks to their “ghost”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "jason with a reader that died because of his abuse (he beat her to death) and he slowly loses his sanity and talks to her ghost while her body rots in the closet (sorry if it’s too dark)"

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Jason knew that he shouldn’t have been able to hear your voice, but he wasn’t sure why. Everything felt so screwed up for the last few weeks, like chunks of his memory were missing. Something was wrong, very wrong, and he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Suddenly you were kneeling in front of him, glaring. “Why would you do this to me?” Your face was discolored and you had a dark bruise covering your throat, as well as blood trickling from a wound on your head. You looked like that all the time lately. “Why?”

“I-I…”

You were a mere inch from his face, shouting at him. “You were supposed to love me! You were supposed to protect me! But all you did was hurt me and kill me!”

“I didn’t…” He saw flashes of his hands around your neck and heard screams, and it felt like his head was going to explode. It subsided and he looked at you again. He felt so confused and foggy the more he thought about it. “I wouldn’t.”

“Look in the closet.”

“No.” You had been urging him to do it for weeks now, but just the thought of opening the door made him feel like he was going to throw up for some reason.

“Look in the fucking closet, Jason!”

He reluctantly stood up and slowly made his way over, reaching out and carefully wrapping his hand around the knob. He turned it, but stopped before actually pulling the door open. “I can’t do it.”

 _“Open_ _the door_. _”_

Jason slowly opened it and the first thing he noticed was the strong smell, like something was decomposing in there. He looked from the top to the bottom, feeling sicker by the second, until he saw it.

You.

You were slumped in the bottom of the closet, your neck lolling unnaturally. Your body was practically falling apart and there were things eating away at you. Your empty eyes stared up at him and he felt a fresh wave of nausea.

“You’re so much worse than your father. At least he didn’t strangle your mother to death like you did to me,” the other you finally said.

Jason slammed the door and backed until he hit the wall and slid down it again. “No, no, no,” he whispered to himself, holding his head in his hands.

“You murdered me, Jason. And we’ll do this every day until you remember.”


	69. Jason Todd: Reader gets his name tattooed (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I’m glad I’m not the only one who thought about Jason now having his own name carved on his chest😂but would you be down to do a sequel too that last imagine with the witch where reader goes and gets his name tattooed on her again?"

Since things between you and Jason had been good again for over a year, you were able to leave occasionally without any issue. He still felt guilty if he was _too_ demanding or controlling with you, so you had the freedom that the partners of some of his brothers didn’t. Because of that, you were easily able to make an appointment at a tattoo shop.

The appointment was a secret because you were sure Jason would try to talk you out of the tattoo you wanted. You planned to get a small one of his name over your heart, since it felt strange no longer having his name on you. It was odd to see that scar on Jason’s chest now, along with the others he took from you. Thankfully the tattoo hurt much less than receiving the original scar did.

You returned home after the appointment with the cursive letters on your skin, a square of plastic over the area. It was only a matter of time before Jason ended up returning home and discovering the new mark on you, which made you a little anxious.

A few hours later, he got home and sat down next to you on the couch when he saw you there, and you immediately climbed in his lap. “Hi, baby.”

“Hey, princess,” he said, wrapping his arms around your waist. “How was your day?”

“It was good. I didn’t do much other than go to my appointment. Speaking of, I have a surprise for you.” A sudden case of nerves hit you as you pulled away from him a little and lifted up your shirt, just enough to show him the new tattoo. “What do you think?”

Jason didn’t know how to feel. On one hand, he still liked seeing his name on you, but on the other, it made him think of that scar again. The same one he’d given you and now wore on his own skin. “Why did you do that?”

“I wanted your name on me again,” you said with a shrug. You could tell how conflicted he was about it. “This time it was my choice so don’t worry about it.”

He knew you were right. The whole thing was your decision. You came up with the idea, you made the appointment, and you sat in the chair to get it done. He still couldn’t help feeling a little guilty, but he could get used to it eventually if you were happy with it.


	70. Jason Todd: Reader realizes how much Jason grew because of the pit (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Okay I read today that Jason being thrown in the pit made him grow 11 inches (comics) and my mind is blown. What about an imagine where he comes back and he’s a beef cake now that’s grow in more than one way👀"

When you and Jason were kids, you were always quite a bit taller than him. He was small and skinny from all of the malnutrition and you were surprised that it hadn’t been the same for you. Even when he got a few years older and became Robin he stayed lean.

That was why you almost couldn’t believe he was the man towering over you at the moment. You knew it was him, you would know him anywhere, but it was strange to see that he had grown nearly a foot taller and was quite physically intimidating.

Jason had arrived at your apartment that night and revealed that he was alive, telling you about his revival in the Lazarus Pit and his time away. Apparently he was in a really bad place after his return and didn’t want to come back to you yet because he was afraid he would hurt you. You didn’t believe he would ever do that.

You were looking up at him as you stood nearly pressed to his chest, something that would be odd to get used to. Over the years, you wanted him back so badly and there he was right in front of you. All you could think about was kissing him again.

There was barely time for you to finish that thought before he grabbed you by the back of the neck and pulled you in for a kiss. It was rough and desperate, conveying five years of missing and needing each other. That kiss breathed life into you, making your heart bloom again after his death made it shrivel up and die.

Your hands went to lay on his chest and you were still shocked by how solid he was. He could definitely pick you up and carry you like you were nothing, and you wouldn’t be at all mad if he did. You deepened the kiss as you pushed him backwards and onto the couch so you could straddle him.

Jason’s hand left your neck and he gripped your hips. He’d been thinking about seeing you again for so long while he tried to keep himself away from you. Those years had been physically painful for him, but well worth it to have this moment.

You broke the kiss and gave his lips a little peck, smiling as you held his face in your hands. “I missed you, Jay.”

“I missed you too,” he said, his thumbs brushing over the skin above the waistband of your pants.

“I definitely noticed.” You kissed him again, the smile still on your lips. You had felt it as soon as you sat on his lap before, confirming that _all_ of him had grown.

Both of you changed over the past few years and you finally had the chance to figure each other out again.


	71. Jason Todd: Jason holds his daughter for the first time (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request a blurb where Jason holds his baby for the first time?"

Jason knew he wasn’t exactly ready for this, even with nine months of preparation. It was a lot of rushing to get Alfred to the room, hearing you scream in pain, feeling you grip his hand like it was your lifeline, and even hearing your daughter cry. Until she was in the world, it didn’t feel completely real.

He sat on the bed with you as Stephanie brought your little girl to you, all clean and bundled up. She had the chubbiest cheeks and a little bit of dark hair on the top of her head with a tiny wisp of white in the front. Her blue gray eyes gazed up at you, absolutely fascinated.

Your eyes welled up with tears as you held her, exhausted but so full of love. “Hi there. Your dad and I have been waiting so long to meet you.”

Jason was already overwhelmed with how much he loved her from the moment he saw her, but he panicked a little when you asked him if he wanted to hold her. He did, he just knew that he was a big guy and she was a fragile little thing. “She’s so small. What if I hurt her?”

“You won’t hurt her, Jay. It’s alright.” You gave him a reassuring smile and carefully placed her in his arms.

Jason stayed completely still as he cradled her. She looked even tinier then compared to when you were holding her. “Hey, I’m your dad.” Her eyes immediately went to his face, wide and curious. “Maybe you recognize my voice.”

You watched him hold her, the sight warming your heart, and he encouraged you to get a little rest before she got hungry and wanted to eat. You didn’t argue with that since you could barely keep your eyes open.

While you slept, Jason smiled down at her, touching her soft little cheek. He had no idea that anything could come close to his love for you, but this little girl changed everything.

“I didn’t have the best role models when it comes to being a father and I’m far from perfect, but I promise I’ll always do my best for you.”


	72. Jason Todd: Reader and Jason take their kids trick or treating in a matching family costume (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do either Jay and his darling carving pumpkins or taking their kid out trick r’ treating with matching costumes?(like the whole fam matching?) please & thank you! Also don’t forget too take care of yourself!!-🥰"

“I look ridiculous.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, baby. It’s no worse than the pixie boots and green underwear,” you teased with a smirk as you smoothed out your tight black dress.

Jason stepped out of the bathroom and you finally saw him, hair slicked back and clad in the striped suit you bought. Once he laid eyes on you, he thoroughly checked you out. The costume suited you even more than he expected, and he would’ve happily taken you right there if he had the time. “You look-”

“Amazing, I know.” You strutted towards him and placed your hands on his chest. “And you’re the lucky one that gets to take this off of me later, _mon cher_. But first we need to put the finishing touch on your costume.”

A few minutes later, you and Jason walked into the living room, and he felt even more ridiculous wearing the fake mustache. That was until he witnessed the joy on his kid’s faces when they saw the two of you dressed as Gomez and Morticia. Catherine and Roy already had on their costumes, Wednesday and Pugsley respectively, so the four of you matched perfectly.

Jason wasn’t a Halloween costume person, but since it was the first Halloween where both of them could actually trick or treat, your kids teamed up to convince him to dress up. He could never say no to them, and with you also helping their cause, he had no chance in hell. Plus Jason didn’t get to do things like trick or treating at their age so it didn’t take all that much effort on their part since he knew it would make them happy.

That night, Jason looked on with a smile every time they went to someone’s door and came back with even more candy. Catherine tried to keep a straight and unamused face as Wednesday, but she and Roy were so delighted that it was impossible. And having you next to him, holding onto his arm and staying close in the chilly night made it even more perfect.

“I can’t wait to do this next year.” You said, leaning your head on his shoulder as the kids went up to the final house, since it was getting quite late.

“Neither can I.”


	73. Jason Todd: Fluff prompt: “Can I kiss you?” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request numbers 24 and 43 with Jason Todd from the fluff prompt list? 💕 have an amazing day!"

Only a few months after you met Jason, he became a huge part of your life. It started with a chance meeting at your favorite used book store and turned into him being your closest friend and confidant. It was fast, but there was something about Jason that just clicked with you.

Of course, you didn’t want to be a friend anymore, you wanted more. What you didn’t know was that he felt the exact same way. Ever since the day he met you, it was like you put a spell on him to make him utterly obsessed with you. He’d even called in a few favors to make sure that you hadn’t literally done that, but no, it was all natural. And god did it scare him.

In spite of that fear and the danger you were in by being close to him, he couldn’t stay away from you. He justified it by telling himself that you were safer with him around to protect you, but he was selfish too. Merely being with you made him feel like more than the fucked up person he was, like he wasn’t just walking through a fog anymore. You made him as close to happy as he believed he could be.

And that was why he was content spending most of his time off of vigilante duties with you. At first the two of you would text and meet up occasionally, but then it escalated to frequent hangouts and daily conversations. That was helped by the fact that your friends stopped calling one by one. Oddly enough, you didn’t mind their absence all that much. Jason told you they didn’t deserve you anyway, not that he did either.

Nights like these were common, where the two of you would meet at either of your apartments and find comfort in each other. You would talk about your day while Jason didn’t offer up all that many details about his, but for good reason. During these nights, you always thought about how close you were to him, how easily you could just lean in and go for it.

"Can I kiss you?” you blurted out following a rant about one of your coworkers. It took you a moment to realize what you said, but once you did, it sent you into a panic. What if he didn’t feel the same way? What if you ruined this friendship that you cherished so much?

“Yeah.”

The simple word settled in and your eyes went wide. “What? Did you just say yes?”

Jason smirked and gave his answer in the form of him leaning in and touching his lips to yours. It was a lot more tender than you expected, but he thought he might be too intense, too rough, if he let his feelings for you take over. You didn’t mind it though, in fact, you deepened the kiss and he responded in kind, taking your face in his hands.

Soon you broke the kiss with a smile, trying to catch some of the air that he’d knocked out of your lungs. But you couldn’t stay away for too long, and your lips yearned to be on his again, so you captured him in another kiss.

As far as ruining friendships went, that was the most enjoyable way to do it.


	74. Jason Todd (Titans): Smut prompt: “You started without me.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ok but “you started without me.” From the prompt list w yandere!titans! Jason todd?"

Jason wasn’t the only one in your relationship who tended to get jealous. Of course, his moments were more common and far more explosive, but you still had your fair share. Yours always leaned towards silence and avoidance.

And that was the case after you’d seen Jason with Rose at Rachel’s birthday party. She was clearly flirting with him and he didn’t do that much to discourage her, you just had to watch as she made pass after pass at your boyfriend. Maybe you were merely overthinking and looking too deep, but you couldn’t keep watching this unfold.

You told Rachel happy birthday again and headed back to your bedroom, your shoulders slumping a little on the way. Usually Jason would be heading back with you so you felt extra lonely as you entered the empty room and shut the door behind you. An early night sounded like a good idea, then you could start fresh tomorrow and hope that Rose would at least tone it down.

A sigh left your lips as you decided to grab some pajamas to change into, purposely avoiding the couple of shirts you’d borrowed from Jason and usually wore to bed. You stripped your clothes off and as you did, you heard the bedroom door open and knew that Jason finally noticed you were gone. Familiar arms wrapped around your bare body and he tucked his face in the crook of your neck.

“You started without me? You know I like to be the one who takes your clothes off,” he said with a smirk, leaving soft kisses down your neck.

In spite of your frustration with him, you couldn’t help melting into him slightly. You tilted your head to give him more access and let your eyes close. “Well, you seemed like you were having more fun at the party…”

“Not fucking possible,” he mumbled under his breath before sucking at a spot just underneath your ear and letting his hands wander.

You quickly snapped out of it and stepped forward out of his embrace, grabbing the shirt you picked so you could slide it over your head. Jason watched in confusion as you put on underwear and pants as well before getting in bed. “That’s too bad. I’m tired, so you can go back to hanging out with Rose.”

Jason scoffed and shook his head. “So _that’s_ what this is about…” He used to get mad when you acted like this, but over time he realized that he had those insecurities too and he understood where you were coming from. It just seemed insane to him that you thought he could want anyone else. He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around you again, holding you to his chest.

“Jason-”

“Do you really think I give a shit about Rose?” His lips met your neck again and he continued between kisses, one of his hands trailing down your side and giving your hip a light squeeze. “That I want her when I have you all to myself?”

“Maybe…” Part of you thought it was funny how he used the same arguments you always did when he got jealous, but they never really worked on him. “I just wish you would’ve said something to her is all.”

“Let me make it up to you, babe.” Jason let go of you and sat up, guiding you onto your back before getting between your thighs and moving down. He tugged at the waistband of your pajama pants and pulled them off, then let tongue do the apologizing for him. By the end of the night, all would be forgiven.


	75. Jason Todd and Gar Logan (Titans): Sharing/Poly (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think you could do an imagine or hc of gar and jason sharing the reader. With nsfw plz"
> 
> This basically comes right after the competition headcanons. Jason’s already over 18 in the show so let’s assume that Gar is too.

  * The idea of them working together to win your affections comes up after their fight
  * You’re avoiding both of them because of their behavior and they know they have to do something to fix it
  * They both love you and if it’s between sharing you and not having you at all, it’s an easy choice
  * Gar is pretty open to it and it takes Jason a bit to come around, but he does eventually
  * “There are worse people to work with than you I guess,” Jason reasons
  * They start by apologizing to you and trying to get you to be around them again
  * It doesn’t take long for things to go back to normal, but normal isn’t what they want
  * There’s debate about where to go from there since they’re still not 100% on the same page yet
  * They end up agreeing to just come out and tell you that they both love you and want to be with you
  * If you accept this, you’ll have two loving boyfriends who will give you anything and everything
  * If you don’t, they’ll convince you to and you might not like how they do it
  * One of them will always be with you, it’s non-negotiable, but 95% of the time they’re both there
  * And they’re very protective of you, not afraid to let out their dark sides to keep you safe
  * Both of them are really affectionate with you, even Jason, who doesn’t seem like he would be at first
  * You’ll fall asleep between them every night and wake up the same way every morning
  * Your head on Jason’s chest and Gar spooning you or vice versa
  * Or them pressed to either side of you, all of your legs tangled together and their arms over you
  * When it comes to sex, it’s still all about you
  * Jason can sometimes get jealous of Gar during, but the longer you’re all together, the less often it happens
  * They’ll tease you all day, Jason more than Gar, and you’ll end up satisfied before the night is over
  * You cycle through different positions and combinations, but the one constant every night is that they both end up inside of you at some point
  * Gar will let his hands roam over your body, kissing whatever skin he can reach as Jason thrusts into you
  * Then Jason will hold you against his chest and mark your neck, rubbing/jerking you while Gar takes you
  * And if your anatomy allows, they’ll both be inside of you at the same time, making you feel impossibly full
  * You’ll end up cleaned up and dressed in one of their tshirts, which they alternate each night
  * Soon, you fall asleep completely wrapped up in the boys that love you




	76. Jason Todd: Willing, chubby reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I would like to see some jason todd x willing chubby reader. Anything you want in that are is you want to write it"

  * Jason is super soft for you and has major heart eyes when he looks at you, so don’t think that having a little extra weight will ever be an issue
  * In fact, he adores how soft you are
  * He loves to rest his head on your thighs if he’s particularly tired after a mission or patrol
  * Or lay in bed in the morning with his head on your tummy before the two of you absolutely have to get up
  * Most people wouldn’t think Jason is a cuddler just from looking at him, but he most definitely is, especially because you’re so warm and comfy
  * If you think he can’t pick you up easily because you weigh a bit more?
  * Jason’s a tank and he’ll carry you around with very little effort
  * He always makes it very clear to you how much he loves _all_ of you, whether it’s in more innocent ways or not
  * If you ever say anything negative about yourself, you’d better be prepared to hear all of the reasons it’s not true
  * And god forbid someone else talks shit about your appearance
  * They’re gonna get the shit beat out of them
  * Or depending on what they say and whether you’re able to reign him in, they might end up full of lead
  * Jason just feels so lucky that someone as beautiful and lovely as you wants to be with him too




	77. Jason Todd: Teenage Jason “accidentally” getting the reader pregnant (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I know I already requested this but what if teenage Jason Todd got his s/o pregnant on 'accident'."

  * While Jason may not be in a good place for kids as an adult, he most definitely isn’t as a teen
  * He’s a lot more hot headed and reckless, not exactly father material
  * He doesn’t necessarily _want_ a kid either
  * He only wants one at first because you can’t leave him if you’re pregnant, right?
  * And he does kind of realize how fucked up it is, but he ignores it
  * So when you end up pregnant (even though you’re on birth control 🤔), Jason’s not surprised because he planted the fake pills
  * If you mention anything about terminating the pregnancy because the two of you are too young, he’ll convince you not to
  * Tell you that you don’t have to worry about anything, that he’ll take care of you
  * As you get visibly pregnant, it does turn to actual excitement and nervousness
  * It’s not just about keeping you around anymore, like he’s actually pretty hyped to have a kid with you
  * He’s a bit worried though because he wants to do better than his dad did for him
  * And he doesn’t want to be distant like Bruce
  * Sadly, he dies before the kid is born and you have to raise them on your own
  * When Jason comes back, he feels pretty guilty about it
  * He has a lot of time to make up for, and he intends to do it
  * Whether you want him involved or not




	78. Jason Todd, Roy Harper, and Koriand'r: Outlaws Poly (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Headcanons of the outlaws (Roy, Jason and Kori) sharing a s/o pretty please"

  * So the three of them are a team already when they meet you
  * It’s immediately agreed upon that they have to protect you in particular
  * They’re going to insert themselves in your life as much as possible and try to get close with you
  * Any friends of yours may suddenly stop talking to you
  * It’s definitely not connected though 👀
  * You think you just have three new friends, but you don’t realize it means more to them
  * Kori is the most outwardly friendly to you and tries to get you to go places with her all the time
  * The guys are nice to you too, but not quite as extreme as her
  * Jason and Roy are more likely to sneak into your apartment daily and snoop than Kori is
  * Roy always tries to take a pair of your underwear and Jason shuts that shit down because “It’s weird, Roy.”
  * Kori will stalk you with them though
  * It shouldn’t take you too long to catch on to their interest being more than friendly
  * And it’s awkward for you because you like all of them a lot and don’t want to just choose one
  * You don’t realize that they already have it all mostly worked out
  * Before you know it, you’re moved into their place because it’s ‘safer’ and they just want to be closer to you
  * You won’t notice until it’s too late that you can’t come and go freely, but it’s best not to argue
  * The one thing they didn’t work out is the sleeping arrangement
  * If you sleep in one’s room, the other two will get jealous and that’s not going to work
  * So after the first night, with Roy falling off of the bed and Kori nearly ending up the same way, they get a giant bed that can easily fit four people for sleep and…other things
  * They’re all really sweet to you in their own little ways and you don’t have to worry about anything
  * You’ll probably be alone a lot though since they’re often doing Outlaws stuff
  * You see Roy more than Jason or Kori because the former is usually being roped into something with the Batfam and the latter is busy with the Titans
  * And Roy is the most physically clingy and touchy so get used to that
  * They don’t usually punish you unless you do something really bad like try to leave
  * Jason is the most likely to dole out punishment, but it will usually be spanking because he doesn’t like doing anything worse than that
  * Kori might join in too, but Roy usually just watches, giving you disappointed looks whenever you meet his eyes
  * They just want you to learn your lesson snd realize that they do all of this out of love




	79. Jason Todd: Reader that runs away to get attention (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jason with a darling who is very affectionate and soft bby energy, and she will kinda nuzzle him and be like 'mine; but yet she likes to 'run away' so he chases her so she has all his attention?"

  * Jason’s not really used to affection so all of your cuddling and softness is a shock
  * You want to hold onto him whenever you’re together?
  * Cool, that just means everyone else knows you’re with him and not to fuck with you
  * Calling him yours in any way gets you some flirting but on the inside he’s like 🥺😍
  * When you run away for the first time, he’s all sorts of confused and pissed off
  * Like not even at you as much, but at himself because he’s sure he did something to scare you away somehow
  * He brings you to his place and before he can even ask you any questions, you’re all over him again, hugging him close
  * “What the hell is going on?”
  * “Just wanted you,” you mumble into the chest of his suit
  * It doesn’t take long for Jason to realize what it all means and he’s not even mad anymore
  * “Am I not giving you enough attention, babe?” You nod your head and he chuckles, hugging you back.
  * After that, he doesn’t get upset anymore when he gets home and finds you gone
  * He just dresses in his vigilante gear if he’s not already in it and tracks you down
  * Sometimes he’ll just watch you for a while, letting you think that he hasn’t found you yet
  * But it’s not long before he has you back home, snuggling against him
  * Because of this, Jason finally understands what Dick’s always saying about enjoying the chase




	80. Jason Todd: Reader with protective/yandere brothers (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere Jason with a darling who has very protective somewhat yandere brother or brothers?"

  * Jason gets that they want to protect you, of course he does
  * But it’s really not needed anymore now that he’s in your life
  * He tries at first to tolerate them for you and it’s extremely hard
  * More often than not, any interactions end with you pulling Jason out of the situation before it escalates
  * They’re convinced he’s going to break your heart so they generally treat him like shit and try to keep you away from him
  * And they do eventually catch on to some of his tendencies so they’re even more wary at that point
  * It’s not going to end well no matter what
  * He won’t take you before anything happens like Dick or suck up to them like Tim, so it blows up horribly
  * There will be punches thrown and bones broken
  * If you’re not there when things go south, he might end up killing them
  * If he leaves them hurt, that will result in him taking you away so they can’t find you
  * He’s all you need anyway




	81. Jason Todd: Reader that sees the red flags and ghosts him (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would Jason react to a darling who saw the red flags in his behavior and dipped out before Jason could even explain himself?"

  * Jason has tried really hard not to show you his tendencies, but it’s difficult when everyone makes him so jealous
  * Plus the fact that you’re always possibly in danger since you live in Gotham
  * He thinks he’s done pretty okay with it
  * That’s until you suddenly cut him off, blocking his number and avoiding anywhere he might be
  * He’s a mix between hurt and angry
  * He keeps asking himself why you ghosted him
  * He stalks you at first, thinking maybe there was someone else
  * Then Jason hears you talking about him when a friend asks, telling them that there were signs that put you off of dating him any longer
  * The way he got jealous and a little too controlling when it came to others
  * How he just tried to keep you to himself, which ended up with your other relationships becoming a bit strained
  * You say there are good things about him too, but the bad things concerned you too much so you left
  * Hearing this actually gets him pretty pissed towards you because you didn’t even talk to him
  * You didn’t even give him a chance to explain any of it
  * This is probably one of the few situations where he would snatch you up
  * You know about that side of him now, so he has no other choice




	82. Jason Todd: Obsessive yandere reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe jason with a s/o who is obsessive and perhaps a little yandere. Whether he is too or not is up to you."

  * Jason isn’t the only one in your relationship hiding some darker tendencies
  * Of course he doesn’t see it at first because you’re really lowkey and not at all extra like he can be
  * He’s really surprised at how loving you are with him tbh
  * Like Jason never thought anyone would love him, let alone the person he loves so much
  * He does start to see how you want to be around him as much as possible, as well as contacting him a lot
  * Anyone else might get annoyed, but he doesn’t mind it really
  * He likes that you care and love him that much
  * It’s the stalking that bothers him though
  * Not the fact that you’re stalking him, because again he loves your enthusiasm
  * But it’s the idea of you getting hurt while doing that
  * Or seeing him kill someone and you possibly not loving him anymore because of it
  * Little does he know that you’ve seen him do some bad shit, but you still love him anyway
  * You think he’s mad when he confronts you about it until he confesses that he’s been doing the same to you before you even started dating
  * Now neither of you have to hide anything from each other
  * Jason can be more outwardly possessive and intense, even playing it up a bit because you like it so much
  * And you can finally show him your research on him and your full photo album of sneaky pictures, which he’s actually pretty impressed by
  * It works out perfectly




	83. Jason Todd: Oblivious reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you can, could you please write a yander!jason x oblivious!reader."

  * At first, Jason thinks it’s just because he’s not very blatant with his flirting attempts and showing his interest
  * He amps it up a bit, even using some advice that Dick, the master flirt, gives him
  * There’s still nothing, everything he does bouncing right off of you and being interpreted as friendly
  * Jason starts to think that you don’t feel the same way about him ~~yet~~ , but you truly just can’t see that he’s interested
  * He keeps on thinking it’s just him until the two of you go out for drinks one night, as friends unfortunately
  * Guys are coming up and trying to flirt with you all night and you’re just as unaware as when Jason does it
  * He’s pissed that they’re flirting and even looking at you, but he’s kind of glad this time because of your reaction
  * It makes him realize that flirting and small gestures really aren’t going to work with you
  * He’ll have to come out and say it, giving you no room to interpret it any other way
  * So when he gives you a ride home and walks you to your door, he tells you that he has feelings for you (understatement of the century) in a romantic and not at all platonic way, and would like to take you on a date
  * You’re shocked, but you accept
  * He tells you later about how long he’d been trying, only for you to not notice, and you feel so embarassed
  * But it’s okay because now you finally know that you have Jason’s heart




	84. Jason Todd: Dick likes the reader so Jason makes him jealous (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a fic where dick has a thing for Jason's s/o ad Jason wants to make him jealous"

  * Even from the beginning Jason wants to keep you away from Dick
  * Dick is the perfect, charming golden child and Jason has this fear that he’ll try to steal you from him
  * That Dick will use that charm on you and you’ll fall for him instead
  * But eventually you do end up meeting the family and Jason sees the interest in Dick’s eyes when he looks at you
  * After that, Dick flirts with you every time he’s around
  * You’re respectful about it, but it pisses Jason right the fuck off
  * He has to show his brother that you’re his girl
  * So when Dick is around, Jason will kiss and touch you a lot, the former of which is usually kept for when you’re in private so you’re surprised
  * His arm will be around your shoulders or, if Dick is coming on too strong, he’ll put his hand on your thigh a bit too high so you’ll blush
  * If you’re wearing a skirt he might even let his fingers brush over your underwear, making sure Dick knows exactly what he’s doing
  * Jason starts “accidentally” leaving hickeys higher up on your neck where they can’t be covered by clothes
  * If Dick hasn’t learned to back off at this point, Jason will have you over to Wayne Manor on a night that Dick is staying there
  * And he’ll fuck you so hard that you’re moaning loud and screaming his name
  * Not long into it, Dick bangs on the door and tells him “You made your point, Jason!”
  * Jason smirks, satisfied with the reaction, but he’s still set on having you cry out for him all night
  * Dick will just have to deal with it




	85. Jason Todd: Reader has legal custody over their younger sibling (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would the batboys (or batboy of your choice) act if their darling had legal care over a younger sibling? I love your writing, thank you!!"

  * When Jason finds out that you have legal custody of your sibling, it doesn’t bother him or anything
  * He may not look it because he’s a badass an all, but he has a real soft spot for kids, especially because of how he grew up
  * He’s pretty good with them too
  * He’ll get along with your sibling fairly well most likely since he actually treats kids like people, which a lot of people don’t do
  * Jason genuinely does care about your little sibling a lot because he loves you, it’s just that the bond is also a plus when it comes to his relationship with you
  * He does take advantage of the situation a little bit
  * Like using it to convince you to move in with him “so you don’t have to work as much to support them”
  * He wants you to have a good life (with him) and that includes them too
  * And he doesn’t want to have to do anything extreme because there’s a child that depends on you
  * Obviously he wants to have plenty of alone time with you, but he doesn’t mind spending time with both of you as well
  * Having movie nights, going out for ice cream, little things like that
  * And if you’re still working for some reason, he’ll watch them when you’re gone
  * Be prepared to come home to him teaching them how to cook or even throw a punch/defend themselves (because Gotham is a dangerous place and he wants both of you to be safe)
  * Hell, if they’re at the age, you might return to them having a tea party, with Jason wearing a little plastic crown that they convinced him to put on
  * “This stays between the three of us. Okay, babe?”
  * “Okay, your highness.”
  * Seeing him with them will really make you realize that Jason would be a great dad and that you want to have kids with him one day
  * And it’ll help him get over his whole “I’d probably be a shitty dad because both of my father figures sucked” thing a lot faster than he would have because he sees that he’s a positive part of their life




	86. Jason Todd: Dad!Jason (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jason Todd and/or Damian Wayne just parenting with their young children and the reader?"

  * If you have a kid with Jason, it’s most likely that it was a legitimate accident (no tampering of any kind)
  * There’s a chance that it was planned, but that only happens if you put in the time to convince him
  * When you tell him, he’s happy. Of course he is
  * But he’s also terrified because he’s worried about being a bad father
  * The first thing he does is truly go legit with the Batfamily or just completely retire because he wants to be a better influence for his kid and not be killing people and all
  * Jason’s still not completely prepared once the kid is born but he fucking loves them
  * The moment he lays eyes on them he knows he’d die and kill for them without hesitation
  * He kinda internally freaks out while holding them because he’s a big guy and the baby is so tiny and fragile. He thinks he might hurt them on accident or something
  * He’s so good with them though
  * He reads to them every night because he loves books so much. They’ll end up developing that same appreciation
  * The kid will definitely learn a lot of sketchy stuff as they get older
  * “Are you seriously teaching them how to pick a lock?”
  * “It’s a valuable skill.”
  * He also teaches them some self defense just in case because you really never know what could happen when you live in Gotham
  * Obviously he’ll make damn sure that his kid never has to use any of those skills to survive as long as he’s around, but it doesn’t hurt for them to learn
  * While Jason’s not the PTA type dad, he happily goes to every performance or game because he really does want to be a present and supportive father
  * He’s not really good with emotional stuff, but he does his best for them. He’ll listen when they have problems, his advice just isn’t always the _best_
  * Even after years, he still curses a lot. There have definitely been issues with that
  * Jason gets a call from the school saying your child called another student a motherfucker and he has to try his hardest not to laugh
  * Once your kid is like 5 or 6, you’ll probably be able to convince him to have another if you want
  * He’ll actually agree pretty quickly since he has a better handle on it now




	87. Jason Todd: Reader that pretends to be innocent but isn’t really (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I feel like this might’ve been done or smth similar but I cant remember tor the life of me but what about Jason and Peter (separate) with a s/o who likes to play up their innocence and act all clueless and shit but in fact is a very kinky and not as innocent as she seems and has a through the roof sex drive?????? If this is weird my bad but just curious 👀👀👀”

  * Jason sees right through that shit
  * The whole innocent thing is clearly just an act, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it
  * Give him those doe eyes and he’ll be on you in a second
  * Or tease him and pretend you don’t know what you’re doing
  * He’ll fuck you hard at that point
  * “Is this what you wanted, princess?”
  * Jason isn’t afraid to get kinky, but he’s usually a softer dom
  * He knows exactly what you need even when your little innocent act has you saying you don’t know
  * Okay but imagine he’s teasing you when you give him a little pouty look and he’s just like “Fuck I can’t resist that” and goes to town
  * Or giving him the innocent eyes while you’re tearing up and choking on his cock
  * He’s going to have to keep himself from coming embarrassingly fast when you do that
  * “Did I do good, Jay?”
  * And you ask it in this sweetest voice as if you didn’t just deep throat him and swallow his cum like a pro
  * Like you don’t realize that everything you do drives him crazy
  * The high sex drive thing is fine because he’s down to fuck most of the time
  * But occasionally he has a really bad day where he wants to just hold you for a little while and nothing more
  * Don’t worry though, he’ll take excellent care of you after 😉




	88. Jason Todd: Virgin reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hc for jason with a virgin reader ?"

  * Jason doesn’t actually know whether you’ve had sex before the two of you got together
  * You’re gorgeous and amazing, so he believes you can’t possibly be a virgin
  * But he also doesn’t want to think about anyone else touching you
  * So the first time you and Jason start going a little further than just making out, you both love it
  * It’s only when it starts getting closer to clothes coming off that you get nervous and he can feel it.
  * “What’s wrong, princess?”
  * “Nothing’s wrong, I just…I’ve never done this before.”
  * You have no idea how happy that makes him, so you think he’s going to be annoyed by your lack of experience
  * He smiles softly and kisses you
  * “That’s okay. I’ll take care of you.”
  * And that he does
  * Jason takes his time kissing and marking you all over, his hands touching every inch of you
  * And he ends up making you come on his fingers and tongue several times
  * He’s relieved that he’s the only one that’s ever done any of those things to you
  * He wants to ask you if you’ve done it to yourself before but decides that’s a question for another time
  * You kiss and touch him more as well as he makes you more comfortable, but you awkwardly try to make him feel good too
  * He stops you though
  * “Another time, okay?”
  * Jason has wanted to do this with you for so long so he really fucking wants you
  * He has to hold back from going too hard because it’s your first time
  * He definitely stretches you quite a bit because he’s pretty big, but it feels so good
  * You’re moaning and holding onto him so tight, glad that you get to have this experience with someone who loves you
  * He gets you so close and it’s intense because you’ve never felt so good
  * You’re too shy to look at him as you near the edge since you’re worried you’ll look weird, but he holds your face and says
  * “Open your eyes, princess”
  * You come, and it’s overwhelming, and you feel Jason’s cum on your stomach becuase watching and feeling you come is A Lot for him
  * Of course he holds you for a while and cleans you up because he wants to take care of you
  * And you fall asleep in his arms, both of you eager for the next time




	89. Jason Todd:Jason sees reader being mugged and gets protective (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do an imagine where Jason gets in protective yandere mode when he's on patrol and see some criminal trying to harass his darling, please?"

  * Jason is patrolling his assigned part of the city when he hears a struggle on the street below
  * It sounds like the usual mugger, a piece of cake to take care of
  * Until he looks closer and realizes that it’s _you_ being mugged
  * You’re never out this late and you don’t usually go anywhere after work on Thursdays
  * _You shouldn’t be there_
  * “Here, just take it. Please don’t hurt me.”
  * As you go to hand the mugger your wallet, Jason lands on the ground and immediately attacks him
  * You back away slightly, watching as Jason throws the man against the wall and punches him
  * He’s angry, he’s fucking pissed, because what if he hadn’t been there to protect you?
  * This piece of shit could’ve shot you and you would be _gone_
  * He goes for another punch, intending to beat him until he stops breathing, but then he remembers that you’re still standing there
  * You don’t need to see this
  * Jason drops the unconscious mugger and turns to you, “Are you hurt?”
  * “N-no, I’m fine. Thank you.”
  * Jason nods, but on this inside he’s a bit stunned because you’re _actually_ talking to him.“You shouldn’t be out this late. It’s dangerous.”
  * He can’t believe you could be that reckless, just putting yourself in danger like that
  * “I know, but someone called in at work and I had to stay late. And I’m sure you know how hard it is to get a cab in this part of town at this hour.”
  * Of course, the one night he doesn’t follow you home from work, something like this happens. “Let me take care of this guy and I’ll walk you home.”
  * He can’t stand the thought of you walking the rest of the way on your own, because he doesn’t want to imagine what could happen to you
  * “Oh, you don’t have to do that. I don’t live far and I’m sure you have more important things to do.”
  * Jason thinks it’s a little cute that you’re being so polite, but it’s also frustrating to see the lack of care for your own safety. “Protecting people is what I do. It’s not a problem.”
  * You consider it for a moment and finally agree, though you don’t realize that he would’ve walked you home anyway, just without your knowledge
  * He cuffs the mugger to a dumpster, telling you that another vigilante will get him to the nearest police station
  * In reality, he’s going to return once you’re home and kill the guy for threatening you, but you don’t need to know that
  * As he gets you to your apartment safely, he realizes that maybe this was all a sign that you can’t be trusted to take care of yourself at all and that he needs to do something about it




	90. Jason Todd: Jason saves reader and reveals that he’s a vampire (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hi love, I was wondering could you possibly write a vampire!batboy (with any batboy of your choice) where the reader gets attacked by someone and soon quickly finds out that said batboy is a vampire due to the fact that they saved them?

  * Jason’s a fairly old vampire, over 700, and he’s been with a lot of people, but he’s never had strong romantic feelings for anyone
  * Then he meets you at a used book store one night as his clan is moving back to Gotham for the second time
  * The two of you spend hours talking about literature at a nearby café after the store closes for the night and Jason feels something he’s never really felt before
  * You agree to a full on date and before you know it, you’ve been dating him for two years
  * There are signs that he’s different, but you don’t think much of if because you’re so in love and those things don’t really matter
  * Like the fact that he never goes out during the day, claiming he works nights (which isn’t a lie, since he’s also the Red Hood)
  * He barely eats food and sometimes you’ll feel him stop breathing when you’re laying together and he thinks you’re asleep
  * The way he talks about the past also makes it seem like he’s much older than his early 20’s
  * He gets very jealous and is protective of you, but he’s never hurt you or anyone else over it (that you know of), so you don’t mind
  * Jason is completely in love with you and wants you to be with him forever, the problem is that he doesn’t know how to tell you that he’s a vampire
  * And there’s the fact that he knows how terrifying it is to die and come back as something else without any preparation, so he can’t bring himself to just change you outright
  * One night, you’re walking to the apartment that you share with him when some of the usual Gotham City thugs gang up on you
  * You hand over your belongings, but it becomes clear that that won’t be enough
  * Then out of nowhere there’s movement, faster than any human, and all of the attackers are falling one by one until the figure stops
  * It’s Jason and even in the low light, you can see his sharp teeth as well as his morphed face and yellow eyes
  * But they’re soon back to normal and he’s in front of you, looking you over and making sure you’re not hurt
  * “This explains a lot.”
  * “That’s all you have to say?”
  * “Give me a minute. I just found out that my boyfriend is a vampire.”
  * You’re not scared since you know him, you’re more upset with yourself for not connecting the dots much earlier
  * It’s weird to find out that your boyfriend is actually an undead human that drinks blood to survive, but you still love him
  * Jason walks you back home and tells you everything that he’s been hiding these past two years
  * Except of course that he plans to change you one day and be with you forever
  * He thinks it might be too much to pile on all at once, especially when you’ve just been attacked, but he’ll explain one day




	91. Jason Todd: Paramedic Reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Batboys (older Damian) dating a first responder and/or social worker in Gotham City. Careers that ,outside of vigilantes, bear the biggest brunt of Gotham’s issues, and knowing Gotham willingly put their lives on the line to help people."

  * As a child, you ended up on the streets of Gotham, which was how you met Leslie Thompkins
  * She took you in like she had with many other children and gave you a better chance at life
  * You were inspired by her to become a paramedic and help the people of Gotham just like Leslie did for you years ago
  * You’re still very close with Leslie, as you also volunteer at her clinic when you have the time
  * One night, she invites you to go with her to a Wayne Enterprises gala, since Bruce has invited her and allowed a plus one
  * Huge parties and dressing up aren’t really your thing, but you go for Leslie, not expecting to meet anyone interesting
  * Jason feels the same about the galas and events
  * In fact, he’s mainly there because he’s still working on getting in with the family again, but mostly because Alfred asked him to show up and Jason respects him the most
  * He stays at the bar alone unless one of his brothers comes to bother him, which is often, and you happen to be in the seat next to him
  * You end up making a joke about how you’re surprised they haven’t driven him crazy yet and the two of you actually get to talking
  * If it weren’t for the boys coming over, you wouldn’t have realized that he was one of Bruce Wayne’s adopted sons, because he doesn’t strike you as being the rich and spoiled type at all
  * Especially when you mention Leslie and you both realize that you actually met through her years ago
  * “That was you? Wow, you’ve gotten so tall.”
  * He laughs it off because he knows _exactly_ how he grew so much
  * Jason’s surprised at how into the conversation he gets since he didn’t expect to actually enjoy anything other than the open bar
  * He’s not one to jump into this type of thing, not like Dick or Tim, who decided they were completely in love with their partners the moment they set eyes on them, but he feels something with you
  * The rest of the night flies by and he doesn’t even notice that his brothers haven’t bothered him once since he started talking to you
  * They’re all planning to tease and screw with him about it in different ways once the party is over
  * You exchange numbers and actually start dating even though you both have unpredictable schedules, with you being a paremedic and him being a vigilante
  * Jason’s steadily falling for you the more he gets to know you and you feel the same way
  * Eventually his traits start to show, but the worst of it isn’t too bad because you work so much that he doesn’t have a lot of room to be jealous
  * That changes one night
  * Jason didn’t worry that much about your job before, only enough that you could usually ease those worries for him, but he actually ends up seeing you in action for the first time during his patrol
  * You’re running right into an extremely dangerous situation, and yes he does that too, but he’s got body armor and weapons, which you don’t have
  * Jason ends up saving you from being killed by a villain and the pure fear makes him realize for sure that he loves you, but also that he absolutely _cannot_ lose you
  * He talks to you about it after a lot of coaxing, but your job is important to you, so you refuse to even think about quitting
  * You’re going to have a shadow during all of your shifts now, making sure that you’re always safe




	92. Jason Todd: Clingy and cuddly reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jason with a very clingy and cuddly s/o, this boi deserve more love"

  * Okay this man is touch starved at basically any point in his life, since the only contact he really gets is when someone hits him
  * Jason finds you and he’s relieved that you love him back
  * But the affection takes some time to get used to
  * At first you’ll hold him and he’ll immediately short circuit
  * Also, PDA? He doesn’t know her
  * Over time, he warms up to it more, even craves it
  * Now Jason’s just as bad as you are
  * You’re always touching him while out together, maybe an arm around him or holding his hand
  * And he puts his arm over your shoulder or links your fingers together in response
  * At home, you can do whatever you want and he’s happy
  * Sit on his lap, hug him from the front or behind, lay your head on his thigh like a pillow, snuggle into his side, anything
  * It’s a good thing that you like to cuddle because he’s all over you while sleeping
  * Like if you need to use the restroom or something you have to wake him up because you absolutely cannot move him off of you yourself
  * But then you come right back and happily snuggle against his chest for the rest of the night
  * Jason wakes up in the morning with you asleep and hanging onto him like a little koala and he couldn’t be happier
  * He’ll never admit it out loud, but it’s his favorite thing in the world




	93. Jason Todd: A/B/O (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "could you maybe make an a/b/o with any of the batboys? I don’t mind if it’s headcanons or an actual oneshot, whatever you prefer to do love!"

  * You and Jason have known each other since you were little kids fighting to survive in Gotham
  * It’s been the two of you for so long that he just knows you’ll be mates one day
  * Eventually you present as an Omega and start to become a target of Alphas on the street
  * Jason keeps you safe from them, putting himself in danger to do it
  * He even stays with you when you go through your heat so you’re not alone
  * He’s going to be your Alpha after all
  * At least that’s what he thinks until he finds out he’s a Beta, not an Alpha
  * This is something he thinks about a lot in the short time between that revelation and the two of you being taken in by Bruce
  * Then he dies and is resurrected, and he somehow returns as an Alpha
  * He knows he needs to stay away from Gotham for a while, but it’s really fucking hard when he has to go through ruts and he can’t stop thinking about you
  * You’re the first person he sees when he returns and it’s instantly different than it was before
  * You’re both all over each other, which is perfect because you always loved him, but you didn’t think it could happen because of that one incompatibility
  * Jason has the overwhelming need to mark you as his and you don’t argue with it
  * Maybe you two really _are_ meant to be




	94. Jason Todd: Healer reader who is being taken advantage of by Black Mask (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write how Jason would react to someone trying to take advantage of his darling who has healing powers please?"

  * When Jason returns to Gotham after years, the first thing he does is look for you
  * It turns out you’ve basically just disappeared off the face of the earth and that makes him even angrier at Bruce
  * First he let the clown live after what he did, then he didn’t even look for the person Jason loves
  * What he doesn’t realize is that Bruce did look for you, but you’re being kept by Black Mask
  * Someone who worked for the crime boss witnessed your healing abilities and you woke in a dark room the next day
  * At first you tried to fight him on it, but Roman is very sadistic, and even more so because you can heal yourself
  * He tortures you into healing him and his men after their run ins with police and vigilantes
  * He’ll nearly drown you, break your bones, slice you up, or let his men do whatever they want to you
  * It drains you considerably to heal them, and he’ll beat the shit out of you if you try to refuse
  * Hell, sometimes he’ll still fuck you up just because he feels like it
  * It’s been nearly a year and you haven’t had the energy to fight for a while
  * It gets even worse when the mysterious Red Hood shows up and starts picking off all of his men, so he has to keep the ones he still has
  * You’re nearly killing yourself from all the energy you have to use while healing
  * Jason ends up hearing about Black Mask having ‘someone with healing powers’ and he knows it has to be you
  * It was an ability that you only told him about, not even Bruce or Alfred
  * He’s fucking enraged as he tortures members of the crew to find out where you are and he finally gets a location, one that he shoots his way through to get to you
  * Jason finds you chained to the wall like an animal, beaten within an inch of your life
  * You don’t have enough energy to heal yourself or even care that a strange man has broken your chains and is taking you away
  * Whoever he is, you know there’s no way he can do anything worse than what Roman did to you
  * You black out for a while, but later on you come to and glimpse that mysterious figure
  * “Black Mask…he’ll come looking. Just kill me…”
  * Suddenly a face comes into view, one that looks very familiar…
  * “He’ll never touch you again.”




	95. Jason Todd: Sugar daddy (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! I wondered if you could do a sugar daddy jason todd or tim drake? I wonder how they would be like with reader 🤔 Thanks and have a good day!"

  * Jason doesn’t rely on Bruce for his money like the other batboys even when their relationship is going well
  * He has his own methods and things going on that generate cash
  * Just don’t ask about it because he prefers not to get you involved in these things
  * Jason buys you things solely because he likes to see you smile, not to have control over you and force you into sex (*glares at Dick*)
  * He doesn’t expect anything in return when he gets you gifts
  * If you’re uncomfortable with having money spent on you at first, he’ll keep it more low key until you warm up to it
  * He understands how you feel because it was the same for him when he moved in with Bruce and suddenly had more than just the clothes on his back
  * Eventually, he’ll buy whatever he sees that he thinks you’ll like, including clothes and things relating to your hobbies and interests
  * Whether you’re into wearing dresses or jeans and tshirts, you’ll be set with a closet full of really nice pieces
  * If you’re at the point of having sex and you like wearing lingerie, he’ll buy you the fancy and expensive stuff
  * He makes sure you’re always stocked with art supplies and things like that too
  * You also get something every time he comes back from a mission abroad
  * Jason is soft for you and just wants you to be comfortable and happy with him so if he can buy things to help with that, he’ll do it




	96. Jason Todd: Alpha Jason comes back to find out that reader has a boyfriend (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Abo with Alpha Jason and a dated mate omega who has a boyfriend and doesn't know jason is her mate so her kidnaps her to make her fall for him."

  * Jason comes back to Gotham after his resurrection and looks for you right away
  * His dip in the pit changed him into an Alpha, so the two of you can be together now
  * Once he finds you, he realizes that you’re not alone
  * Some other Alpha lives with you in your apartment
  * Jason sees you kissing and scenting, but when clothes start coming off, he can’t bring himself to watch anymore
  * It was supposed to be the two of you, it always had been since you were kids
  * How could you just find someone else and forget about him?
  * Luckily he noticed that there was no bonding bite on your neck
  * Good, because it’s Jason’s bite that belongs there, not your boyfriend’s
  * Jason follows your boyfriend the next night, determined to get him out of the way
  * The police inform you of his death and you find out that he was beaten to a bloody pulp, his face unrecognizable
  * You’re heartbroken, but it’s a good thing your old best friend, your true mate, is around
  * In spite of what just happened, you’re happy to see that Jason is alive again since he was the only family you had for so long
  * But then you catch the hint of a familiar scent on him
  * Your boyfriend
  * You’re not stupid so you put it together
  * Jason _had_ always been dedicated to keeping any Alphas away from you ever since you were kids
  * You tell him to leave, that you know what he did
  * What you don’t realize is that he won’t be giving up so easily
  * As Jason binds and gags you, easily overpowering you, he explains
  * “You and I both know we were always meant to be together. I’ll just have to remind you.”




	97. Jason Todd: Reader goes to Jason for help with an abusive boyfriend (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey I have this idea where y/n shows up at Jason’s door at midnight with her daughter, they’re running from y/n’s abusive bf. they’re friends so she shows up begging for help."

  * Jason meets you a while after he returns to Gotham and he’s more stable at this point
  * The two of you become friendly, and he eventually falls for you
  * The problem is, you have a boyfriend
  * He wants you, but you seem so happy with where your life is
  * He doesn’t think he deserves you so he decides to support and protect you without telling you how he feels
  * Though there’s a small part of him that hopes one day you’ll truly see him and leave your boyfriend
  * Then you announce that you’re pregnant
  * During the course of the pregnancy, you start to pull away a little and you seem distressed
  * Jason follows you and everything seems normal other than the fact you’re not talking to him much
  * A few weeks after you have your daughter, you show up at his door in the middle of the night
  * Your face is bleeding and swollen, and you’re crying as you hold your baby in your arms
  * “Jason, I need your help. Please.”
  * When he sees your face and how broken you sound, he’s pissed
  * He lets you in and you explain everything as he takes care of your injury
  * Your boyfriend had always been jealous of others in your life, especially Jason, and he abused you emotionally
  * You wanted to leave before, partly because of your feelings for Jason, but then you found out you were pregnant
  * You felt like you had to stay then and hoped things would change
  * You even distanced yourself from Jason to keep your boyfriend from getting upset and risking your baby
  * He started getting rough with you after your daughter was born, any marks staying under the clothes
  * That night, he punched you in the face and it was the last straw, leading you to the only person you trusted
  * Jason’s angry at your ex and himself for not looking close enough and seeing what was going on this whole time
  * He wants to kill him and _painfully_ , but first he worries about getting you and your daughter set up in his bedroom
  * You know that he’s the Red Hood, but you have no idea what he’s planning
  * Jason slips out when you and your daughter fall asleep and finds your ex
  * He takes some time to really hurt him before killing him and dumping his body in Crime Alley
  * You wake up in the morning to find Jason making breakfast like nothing happened
  * Later that day, you see your ex’s death mentioned on the news
  * Even though you didn’t see him leave, you know Jason had something to do with it
  * It’s too perfect, too convenient that your ex was killed the night Jason found out the truth
  * You don’t say anything, you just give him a small smile and he knows that you know
  * It’s better for you and your baby that your ex is gone, and Jason is more than willing to take his place




	98. Jason Todd: Jason doing things for pregnant reader who is too big to do much (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A soft little imagine could be a pregnant reader that literally can’t do anything without help at that point cause she’s so big so Jason is just a little cinnamon bun around them 🥺🥺"

  * After a few years, you finally convince Jason to have children
  * It takes lots of “Yes, you’ll be a good father” and “No, you won’t screw them up”, but it happens
  * The two of you are only expecting one baby then a few months in there’s a second one on the ultrasound
  * You’re having twins
  * It makes sense because your belly is a bit bigger than it’s supposed to be at that point
  * Jason’s a little freaked out because now it’s _two_ babies that he could possibly fail, but you know it will be okay
  * As the months go by, you get very big since there are two little ones growing in you
  * You’re basically waddling around everywhere and your back hurts all the time
  * Everything hurts actually, and you’re always sick, but it’s worth it
  * And it helps that Jason’s there for you, having decided to retire for the most part once you got pregnant
  * He does basically everything for you because he can see how hard it is on your body and that your belly keeps you from doing a lot
  * Part of him likes knowing you’re carrying his children and he’s been getting more excited, but he also feels a little guilty for being the cause of your pain
  * So he basically has you on bed rest and he brings you everything you want
  * He helps you in the shower since you can’t quite reach everything with such a big belly
  * He buys and cooks whatever foods you’re craving
  * If you want to get out of bed for a while, he’ll straight up carry you to the living room to sit with him, but you’re still not doing anything
  * Anyone that comes to visit is surprised at how much he’s doting over you even though they know he loves you intensely
  * Jason’s always like “How are you feeling, princess? Do you need anything?”
  * You’re doing all the hard work so he knows it’s the least he can do




	99. Jason Todd: Twins that become more like Jason when the reader is threatened (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "you know what I just thought of that could be considered soft? Jason and his darling having twins; the twins looking exactly like mini-Jason’s but they have their mother’s personality and mannerisms until somehow their mother gets threatened and then they practically turn into Jason in those moments."

  * When you get pregnant, Jason really hopes the kids look like you because you’re beautiful ~~and he thinks he’s ugly~~
  * Of course, when they come out with grey blue eyes that stay blue and eventually grow dark hair with little white stripes in the front, he still loves them the same
  * You actually adore that they have his striking features
  * As they grow, it becomes clear they’re not much like him other than in looks
  * Jason was a little shit as a kid, all out of necessity, but your babies are sweet and soft
  * They’re a little mischievous like all kids, they’re just not at his level
  * Jason still teaches them a lot of self defense and things like that because Gotham is a dangerous place
  * They don’t have to use this knowledge though, he makes sure of it
  * The kids are teenagers when all three of you get kidnapped by the Joker to be used against Jason
  * He assumes that you and the kids are as helpless as you look, the kids especially
  * You upset him and he grabs you hard, putting a knife to your throat
  * The kids fucking lose it, especially because they know what he did to Jason and Barbara
  * They gang up on the clown and beat the absolute shit out of him
  * You’re shocked because while you know about Jason teaching them how to fight, you’ve never seen them use any of it or be aggressive
  * You’ve never seen them act so much like their dad before
  * You try to stop them before they kill him, but they’re just so angry
  * They’ve always been protective of their family, especially you and Jason, so this just triggered them both
  * It’s not until Jason shows up and pulls them back that they calm down
  * He’s not as surprised as you are, but he didn’t expect to see the Joker nearly beaten to death on the floor when he arrived
  * Jason has Damian get the three of you out while he _takes care of the trash_
  * Once the four of you are back home, the kids are back to their usual selves, happy that their family is safe again




	100. Jason Todd: Son with magical abilities (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How do you think Jason would react if his son had powers like raven or zatanna?"

  * You and Jason saw no reason for your kid to be anything but normal
  * Yes, they could be a metahuman, but there was no indication that they would be magical
  * Then things start to happen when your son gets a little older
  * Like him randomly having stuff when you already told him he couldn’t have it, you just don’t think much of it because Jason’s taught him to be sneaky
  * He’s usually well behaved, but like any young kid, he has his moments
  * This is what leads to you and Jason realizing something’s different about him
  * One day he gets upset about something and all of the windows and other glass in the room explode
  * Bruce does a DNA test, assuming he’s a metahuman, but there’s nothing indicating that gene
  * That’s when he reaches out to Zatanna, a magic user he trusts, who confirms that your son is in fact naturally gifted in magic
  * She says that when abilities appear that young, it’s usually genetic
  * That’s when Jason remembers that he was literally brought back to life with magic, so it’s a chance that it’s his fault
  * He’s upset with himself for being the cause of this since having these abilities will put your son in more danger
  * But thankfully Zatanna offers to help with teaching your son to control his abilities
  * You take it better than Jason and you’re able to help reassure him
  * You’re confident that your son will be just fine with such a powerful magician showing him the ropes




	101. Jason Todd: Jason comforts reader during a storm (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you perhaps write that concept of scared reader and jason comforting her please I sent in about her crying and being scared of a storm or whatever you want but comfort pls , please and thank you if you do - 🌻"

A crack of thunder shook the apartment as you sat in the bed with your knees pulled up to your chest. You yelped at the sound and your heart tried to jump out of your chest just like it had throughout the whole storm. As soon as you heard the rain begin earlier, you couldn’t sleep. All you could do was sit frozen in fear until it was over, but the downpour showed no sign of stopping.

It didn’t help that you were all alone in the apartment. Things with Jason were still… _weird_ , but even though you had an awkward and strained relationship, you knew you wouldn’t be shaking so badly and jumping out of your skin if he were there.

The bedroom door opened and let some light in, showing you his familiar silhouette. That was the moment another boom happened and had you curling up tighter and letting out a little whimper. You could just barely hear the sound of him taking off his suit over the smacking of rain on the glass, which made sense to you since he probably got soaked on his way back.

Jason sat down next to you in the bed and put a careful arm around you, but you didn’t waste a moment cuddling up to him. He was aware of your fear of storms and he also knew about the state of your relationship, so it was still a little surprising. “I got here as soon as I could.”

“It’s o-” you started before the rain got more intense and cut you off. You practically jumped into his lap in spite of yourself and he wrapped his arms around you.

“You’re safe,” Jason whispered in your ear as you clung to him. He felt your tears against his bare shoulder and knew he should’ve arrived home sooner. “I promise.”

More thunder had you holding him tighter, and while you knew you would be kicking yourself in the morning for getting so close to him, you believed him. You already felt safer.


	102. Jason Todd: Reader bakes Jason a birthday cake (Blurb)

Jason got home from patrol to find you cleaning up the kitchen, which wasn’t unusual. With a smile, you put the last dish on the rack and dried your hands. You closed the space between you and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Hi, baby. How was your night?”

What you didn’t know was that it was his birthday. Jason had spent the night being even more annoyed by his brothers and making it clear that he didn’t want to do anything for it. He didn’t really care about celebrating his birthday, he just wanted to spend it with you like every other night.

“It was alright. Better now that I’m home.” Jason smiled down at you and kissed your lips, his hands on your hips. “What were you up to while I was gone?”

Your grin became blinding when he said that, reminding you of what you’d spent hours on. “I made you something.”

Ever since the beginning of your relationship, you loved baking him things. He would come home most days to the apartment smelling like fresh bread or cookies. It felt nice knowing that you did things like that for him and freely shared something you loved. He had never mentioned his birthday to you, so he assumed you made something random like usual.

At least until you let go of him and opened the fridge to carefully take out a cake and sit it on the counter. The top of it read ‘Happy Birthday, Jason!’ in red icing. It was beautifully decorated and he could tell you spent a lot of time and effort getting it just right.

“How did you know?”

“I asked Roy once when he came over a few months ago. Do you like it?”

How could he _not_ like it? While he may not have enjoyed making a big deal out of his birthday, you clearly put a lot of love into it. And it was all for him. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

You wrapped your arms around him again and held him tight. “Happy Birthday, Jay.”

As Jason hugged you back, he realized that maybe celebrating his birthday didn’t have to be such a bad thing.


	103. Jason Todd: Shuffle prompt: Destroya - My Chemical Romance (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t believe what they say.”

You and Jason had been together for nearly a year now, and while he was nothing but great with you, your friends and family said differently. None of them liked Jason and they always pointed out red flags in his behavior. You never let it get to you because you knew him better than they did.

Now your best friend had told you that Jason threatened them into leaving you alone, even having the bruises where he had supposedly pinned them down. But those could be from anything, _right?_

You decided to ask Jason about it that night as you had dinner together. It had to be some misunderstanding and he deserved to know that he was being accused of this. “I talked to (Y/F/N) earlier today…”

Jason looked up at you, his face giving away nothing. “About what?”

“They said you attacked and threatened them last night to get them to stay away from me.”

“Don’t believe what they say,” He reached across the table and took your hand, instantly making you feel better. “Any of them. You’ve said it before, your family and friends are jealous of us.”

“I know. I just hate the way they talk about you, and it’s horrible to accuse someone of something like that.” You thought you could expect better from your friend. They always acted like they had your best interests in mind, then decided to pull this little stunt. All because of jealousy.

“I get the feeling she won’t do it again. She knows you’re too smart for that,” Jason said, and you rolled your eyes with a smile at the little compliment.

He turned out to be right, just not in the way that you thought, because your friend died in a horrible car accident a few days later. You were upset of course and Jason comforted you, but you didn’t realize what he was thinking.

That he should’ve gotten rid of your friend a long time ago.


	104. Jason Todd: Hurt/Comfort Prompt: “Does it hurt badly?” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I really miss Jason, so could you do a headcanon with him returning home all beaten and bruised up and he here he realizes that his darling actually have fallen for him - bc she’s crying and getting so angry at him and like he tears up and stuff with “Does it hurt badly?”"

Ever since Jason brought you home, you never showed any real sign of giving in. At first, you kicked and screamed, and you called him terrible things. But after a while you were just cold towards him, which might have been worse. You had accepted your situation and knew that fighting would be for nothing, and you still weren’t going to give him what he wanted either.

There was also the fact that being closed off made it easier to hide that soft spot for him that had grown in your heart. You didn’t like it, you didn’t want these feelings for the person who ripped you away from your life, but it was hard to resist. Your heart would beat faster when he arrived back from his patrols, though you always hid it behind a straight face.

That was harder to do when he came in that night looking dead on his feet. Alfred had cleaned up the blood and stitched him up, but he was still covered in bruises and cuts, and his arm was in a sling as he’d badly injured his shoulder in a fall. He didn’t expect you to acknowledge him when he walked in or even care that he was hurt, maybe just an annoyed glance or an eyeroll.

But he realized you were staring at him and your eyes were quickly shining with unshed tears. You didn’t have time to think about what you did next, you just let the panic take over as you shot up from your seat and stood before him. “What the hell happened?! How could you get yourself hurt like this?! You could’ve died! Then I’d be…Then I’d be alone.”

Jason wasn’t sure what was worse, the yelling or the way you broke down into tears when you finished. You had yelled at him before, but never like this. You never showed any concern or care for him, yet you were this upset by his apparent recklessness. He had started to think you might never come around, then this happened.

Hesitantly, you went in for a gentle hug, your tears getting his jacket wet. Jason put his free arm around you, still not quite believing this was real. “ **Does it hurt badly?** ” You asked softly, your voice cracking.

“I’ve had worse. Don’t worry about me.”

You knew you _shouldn’t_ worry, you knew you should’ve hated him and wished his injuries had been worse, but there was something about Jason that made it impossible.

Maybe what he always said was right, maybe you _did_ love him.


	105. Jason Todd: Smut prompts: “I dreamed of you all night” “I want you to leave marks” “Face down on the bed. Now.”  (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do smut 30 and 31 or smut 28 and 30 for Jason? Feel free to ignore."

The feeling of Jason’s body pressed against yours was pure bliss after being apart for so long. It was only a few days while he was on a mission, but it felt like a century before he returned that morning, the sunlight barely peeking through the window when his presence made you stir. A comfortable warmth radiated from him as he kissed you and his hands roamed your body, fueling the fire inside of you.

You broke the kiss and whispered against his lips, “ **I dreamed of you all night** , Jay. And every other night you were gone. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, princess,” he said with a smirk as he kissed across the side of your jaw and down your neck. The feeling of his lips there made you let out a little sigh and your grip tightened in his hair.

You moaned softly as he sucked and nipped at your skin, little red marks replacing the ones that faded while he was gone. You had missed having clear reminders of the one you belonged to, but he was sure to give you plenty more after his absence. “Need you…”

All Jason could think about while he was gone was how much he needed you too. Nights spent cold on a shitty cot when he could’ve been in bed with you. Waking up alone when he should’ve been waking up next to you. Dealing with his lust while knowing you were at home waiting, just as frustrated and wanting as he was.

He really did _hate_ long missions.

“I’m here…” Jason lifted your shirt up and you shifted to help him remove it, wanting it gone. You ran your hands over his chest and you reached for the hem of his top to pull it off as well. You snuggled closer as you kissed him again, craving that skin to skin contact you’d been without for days.

While Jason dealt with the rest of the clothing, your lips ended up on his neck and you peppered soft kisses over his skin. Marking him like he did you without prompting made you a little nervous because you knew his brothers or Roy would tease him about it and get him frustrated, and not in the fun way.

Jason hummed as he slid your underwear off and left you completely bare. “ **I want you to leave marks** , princess,” he said, his hand running up your thigh as you hooked your leg over his hip. “I’m all yours.”

You whimpered at that and didn’t hesitate to suck at a patch of skin below his jaw. As you did that, he touched you right where you needed him and you moaned against his skin. He smirked, feeling how soaked you were as his skilled fingers stroked your folds. They barely brushed over your swollen clit and you were already moaning, only getting louder when his fingers pressed into you.

“J-Jay,” you gasped, clinging onto him as that familiar feeling built in your core with every curl of his fingers, but you wanted more. After days of emptiness, you wanted to come with him inside of you. “Please…need you to fuck me.”

“Shit,” you heard him mutter under his breath as his hand stilled. He had planned on making you come around his fingers at least once before anything else, but he couldn’t resist when you begged. And honestly, after all the waiting, he needed to fuck you as much as you needed to be fucked. **“Face down on the bed. Now.”**

You wasted no time getting into position, on your hands and knees with your ass in the air. Jason took his place behind you and grabbed one of your hips while giving your ass a little squeeze with the other hand, admiring the view for a moment. But it wasn’t long before he entered you and you felt that perfect sting as you stretched around him.

Jason started with a slower pace, giving you time to adjust as always so he wouldn’t hurt you. He rocked his hips against your ass and his cock nudged against that sweet spot with every movement. Once you asked him to go faster, all bets were off. His fingertips dug into your hips as he fucked into you hard and fast, knowing just how you liked it.

The rough pace made you have to drop to your elbows and you gripped at the sheets as your high approached. The bruising hold on your hips and his low ragged moans had you close, but his praises about how pretty you sounded and how tight you were pushed you over the edge.

A few orgasms later, you came around him one last time, moaning incoherently. You were so fucked out you could barely think. You just clawed at the sheets as your walls squeezed around him tightly. Jason kept fucking you through it, listening to your heavenly moans and holding back until you felt every bit of your orgasm.

The pleasure died down and you whined at the loss as he pulled out of you. You heard him groan your name as he jerked himself, warm fluid hitting your ass and lower back. You slumped against the mattress, feeling sore and boneless while he grabbed a tissue and cleaned his cum from your skin.

Jason laid down beside you again and held you to his chest. “That was worth the wait,” you mumbled, exhaustion taking over even though you’d only been awake for a little bit.

“I agree. No more away missions for a while though.”

“I’m okay with that.”

Jason brushed his knuckles over your cheek and felt how warm your face had gotten because of him, which made his heart swell. Fuck, he really did miss you. “You hungry, princess? We can take a shower and I’ll make some breakfast.”

“Mhm,” was your reply, but all you did was snuggle up even closer to him. While all of that sounded nice, especially knowing that he would make sure you were even more satisfied in the shower, so did cuddling. “Five more minutes, please.”

He could never say no to you.


	106. Jason Todd: Jason finds reader talking to their baby (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Soft idea time, anyways I've been thinking about the batboys and they and their darling had a baby boy and they come back from patrol and overhear the darling baby talking to the baby and she's saying stuff like "oh you're so handsome like daddy" "you look sooo much like your daddy cutie", and "I can't wait till your dad gives me another one of you" and their soft ass reactions."

After a night of fighting crime, all Jason wanted to do was see you and your baby boy. Usually he would get in late enough for his son to already be asleep in his crib while you were knocked out in your shared bed, exhausted from all of the work. You used to always stay up and wait for him, but that went out the window once the baby was born since you needed every second of sleep you could get.

When he got home and went to the nursery, he didn’t expect to see you in the rocking chair with your little bundle of joy in your arms. The baby must have gotten hungry a little before he arrived, which Jason noticed was off schedule since he generally took care of the night feedings.

He watched silently while you gently rocked in the chair, smiling down at the boy. “You look so much like your daddy. You have his nose and his pretty eyes…” You stroked his little cheek with your finger, careful not to wake him. “I love you so much, sweetie. Your daddy does too.”

Seeing this, Jason wondered how he could’ve ever doubted having children before. Watching you hold the baby you made together and express so much love made his fears disappear for the time being. He wasn’t a perfect father, but he tried his hardest every single day and it was all worth it.

As much as he wanted to keep watching, he decided it was time to let you know that he was home. But before he could, you spoke again. “I can’t wait until your daddy gives me another one of you one day.”

Jason smirked at that. Maybe he wasn’t so bad at parenting after all if you still wanted to have more than one. “Hey, princess.”

You jumped slightly, holding the baby closer to your chest protectively until you realized it was your husband. “Oh my god, you scared the hell out of me,” you whisper yelled, before making sure you hadn’t disturbed the baby. “You’re too quiet. I’m going to have to start having you wear a bell around the house or something.”

He chuckled softly as he walked over and kneeled beside you, rubbing his gloved hand over your upper back. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. He’s still asleep.” You looked at Jason with a shy smile and your cheeks burning. “So how much did you hear?”

“That he looks like me…and everything after that.”

It had taken so long for you to reassure Jason and convince him to have a child, and you never intended to pressure him into another, so knowing he heard you filled you with guilt. “I didn’t mean right now or anytime soon. More like in a couple of years when he’s older. Unless you don’t want another baby, which is totally fine…”

“In a few years, whenever we’re ready…maybe we can try for another baby.”

You smirked over at him. “Until then, we’ll just get in a lot of practice.”

“I like the sound of that. Now let’s try to get some sleep, okay? It’s late.” Jason stood up and you let him carefully take your child from your arms. It was your time to watch as Jason smiled down at the sleeping baby and lowered him into his crib. Every time you saw him with your son, you knew you made the right choice, even if he didn’t think so sometimes.

There was no one else you would rather have a family with.


	107. Jason Todd: Part 2 to healer reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey you know those HCs you did about Jason’s darling with healing powers? Can you do a continuation of those where they heal Jason?"

  * It’s been months since Jason saved you from Black Mask and you’re much happier
  * You haven’t had to use your healing powers since you managed to heal yourself the last time
  * There’s no one beating and torturing you into using your energy until you have nothing left
  * And you have Jason, who is miraculously alive again
  * He’s still reluctant to talk about it so you don’t know exactly what happened, but at least your love is back
  * He’s different that he used to be, darker more aggressive, though he’s still almost like the Jason you grew up with when you’re alone together
  * Only now he’s the Red Hood, the very same one that caused so many problems for your captor before
  * And he usually tries to hide his injuries from you, not wanting to expose you to that life again, but sometimes it’s too much to hide
  * You always offer, insist even, and he refuses because he doesn’t want it to seem like he’s using you like Black Mask did
  * Jason knows you’ve been through enough and the healing process takes away your energy, something he doesn’t feel worthy of at all
  * But one night, he comes back hurt a little worse than usual with a few broken ribs and a head injury, as well as some bruises
  * He tries to hide it, then you hold him in the exact wrong place and he hisses in pain before admitting that his ribs are broken
  * “Baby, let me heal you. You know broken ribs are a pain in the ass.”
  * “It’s fine.”
  * Stubbornness is still a trait of his so you’ll actually have to make him sit down and go for it
  * “Jay, I can help you. You’re not forcing me into anything, I want to do this. Stop being ridiculous and _let me heal you_.”
  * He ends up relenting because he knows you and you’re not going to give up on it any time soon
  * You straddle him and pull his shirt off, resisting the urge to make a little flirty comment, then you put your hands right over the affected ribs
  * Your hands begin to glow and Jason feels a warmth blooming in the area as the pain fades away into nothing
  * You can feel some of your energy leaving you, but it’s nothing that won’t be replenished when you sleep
  * The glow fades and you move your hands, leaving his ribs intact again and taking care of the bruise over the area
  * That just leaves the butterfly bandaged cut near his hairline from the head injury
  * “While we’re at it, let me take care of this…”
  * “It’s only a cut-”
  * You interrupt him by holding his cheek in one hand and gently touching the wound with the other, the glow returning and quickly healing the small wound
  * You hold his face in your hands and smile at him. “See? Was that so bad? I barely felt anything.”
  * Jason still doesn’t feel great about you healing him, but now that his ribs aren’t broken and painful, he can give you a _proper_ thank you




	108. Jason Todd: Priest!Jason (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Priest Jason noncon where you wake up in the church basement, please?"

  * Even in this universe where he doesn’t meet Bruce, things are still bad for Jason early on
  * He falls in with the wrong crowd, he _dies_ , and somehow gets another chance
  * The church helps him through and to a better path, which ends with him becoming a priest
  * Jason doesn’t anticipate falling in love or wanting to be with another person
  * He’s content with his life and helping members of the church who need it
  * Then he ends up meeting you as a new member at the church since he doesn’t get out much
  * You’re new to Gotham and you know the reputation of the place, but you feel safer in the church so you visit it often
  * Jason’s attracted to you and it gets even worse when he has to listen to your confessions too
  * The more you talk to him, the more intense his feelings become, but he can’t exactly do anything about it
  * He can tell that you feel something too, and when you confess that you love a man you can’t have, it’s all over
  * Jason convinces himself that what he’s planning to do is for the best
  * If you’re always in the church, you’ll be safe from most of the sin running rampant in Gotham
  * God must have had the two of you meet for a reason, so maybe this is it
  * And that’s what he tells you when you wake up in the basement of the church, groggy and confused
  * “You’re safe here.”
  * You don’t feel safe, you want to get away from him
  * Sure, you can try to escape and tell everyone that a priest, one that the community looks up to, kidnapped you, but who will believe you?




	109. Jason Todd: Harley, Ivy, and Selina as platonic yanderes for Jason’s darling (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a blurb or some headcanons or smth where a villain (like Harley/Ivy/Selina or someone) is platonically yandere for Jason’s darling"

  * You and Jason were always as close as could be, best friends and each other’s only family, then eventually a couple
  * Bruce took the two of you in and you thought things would be great
  * You were no longer struggling to survive together on the streets, you were _heroes_
  * At least you were heroes until the Joker murdered Jason in cold blood and took your love away forever
  * Bruce didn’t avenge him so you decided to run away, unable to stay in the manor any longer when clearly no one there cared about you or Jason
  * For a few weeks, you lived on the streets again and avoided any attempt Bruce made to contact you or take you back to the manor
  * It went alright and nothing really eventful occured until you happened to be attacked by some of the usual Gotham City thugs one night
  * You fought them off, breaking as many bones and busting as many faces as possible to let them know you weren’t going quietly
  * That was when thick vines wrapped around some of the men and threw them backwards, while laugher and the sound of claws slicing through flesh accompanied the thump of more bodies hitting the cement
  * The men were all on the ground, either unconscious or dead and before you stood Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman
  * “I like this one. She’s fiesty.”
  * Right away they were trying to get you to come back their hideout with them
  * It was freezing out and you looked exhausted, not to mention they could literally hear your stomach grumbling
  * But you refused mainly because of Harley and her connection to the Joker, the monster that killed Jason
  * “Sweetie, Joker and I broke up…and it was totally mutual by the way.”
  * You stood your ground, but the women didn’t forget and move on
  * In fact, they kept looking out for you, inserting themselves further into your life
  * You would wake up in your shelter for the night with a blanket tucked around you, as well as food and cash that they left for you
  * Harley was the most obvious about being around you, annoying you to no end at first until you started to soften up to her
  * Eventually you agreed to go with them since none of them seemed to show any sign of giving up on you
  * They were all so happy to finally have you there and while you were still iffy about it, it was nice
  * Selina bought you a whole new wardrobe and Ivy filled your room, which she and Harley had decorated, with beautiful flowers
  * They’re basically your moms by the time the Red Hood shows up in Gotham a few years later
  * You’ve been trained even more extensively than when you were with Bruce, learning about thievery and botany/chemistry (Ivy made you immune to many chemicals right away), as well as explosives and more fun things from Harley
  * You’re their other partner in crime, going with them on every job and getting into trouble
  * Ivy and Selina are wary sometimes of bringing you, but Harley always sneaks you out to have some fun
  * Even though they can see that it hurts you, they’re all glad that you’re hung up on Jason so you won’t pursue anyone romantically
  * They don’t have to worry about running off any boys and girls who catch your attention
  * Anytime you look sad, whether it’s about Jason or not, it inevitably ends up with
  * “Wanna go crack some skulls?” “Or burgle rich people’s houses?” “Or commit ecoterrorism?”
  * And it makes you smile. “Can we do all three?”
  * “Of course we can, petal.”
  * You’re happy with your life and your family, as well as being a thorn in Bruce’s side, until the Red Hood attacks your moms
  * When you fight him, he reveals himself to be Jason which sends you reeling
  * Selina, Ivy, and Harley aren’t happy that he’s trying to take you away, and Jason’s not thrilled that you’ve been living with them basically the whole time he’s been gone
  * None of them want you to be with anyone except them, but you love them all, and you want a relationship with everyone
  * Since all of them tend to walk the gray line anyway and have shown one another how far they’ll go for you, Jason could work out something with Ivy, Harley, and Selina
  * While they could just as easily try to kill each other, they want you to be happy above all else, which means they have to get along
  * Even if that means Jason having three villains as his mothers in law and Harley, Ivy, and Selina having the Red Hood as their son in law




	110. Jason Todd: Bully!Jason and nerdy!reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Batboys request please: Being yandere Jasons shy, nerdy, glasses wearing crush who stands up to him when he keeps on bullying her because he likes her. The rest is up to you anon"

  * Before Bruce took him in, Jason had to be mean just to survive on the streets of Gotham, but he was never a bully
  * In fact, when he first starts at Gotham Academy, he behaves pretty well because he just wants to learn
  * Then you show up after he does as another brand new student
  * You’re sweet, smart, dorky, and cute, even with the thick glasses you have to wear
  * You’re also painfully shy and quiet, preferring to stay out of the way and not draw attention
  * Jason likes you in spite of your efforts to go unnoticed, in fact he thinks about you all the time
  * He just has no clue how to express it, which leads to him dealing with those feelings as teenage boys often do
  * Jason becomes your worst bully, always making cruel jokes and spreading humiliating rumors
  * He’s lowkey desperate for your attention, even in a negative way
  * And he also kind of likes it when you get so upset that you cry because he knows he’s getting to you
  * You always stay quiet or run off, you never defend yourself from his attacks in any way
  * That’s why he’s shocked a few months later when you don’t run
  * You actually get in his face and you’re not so quiet anymore
  * “Why do you treat me like this?! I’ve only ever been nice to you and all you do is make my life miserable!”
  * It seems he’s finally pushed you to your limit
  * Jason actually likes that you’re standing up to him and it only makes him more fond of you
  * But then you continue with a “Just leave me alone! I _hate_ you!”
  * And he finds out he went a little too far
  * The bullying doesn’t stop completely though, not until the day you show up at school and find out that he’s dead
  * Jason doesn’t realize until he’s an adult just how fucked up he was towards you in school, but he intends to make it up to you
  * Even if you still haven’t gotten over how he treated you as children, he’ll show you that he’s changed




	111. Jason Todd: Cam!reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Batboys request- cam!reader x yandere jason todd!!!!"

  * Jason’s obsession with you starts before he even knows about your work
  * Maybe he saves your life as the Red Hood or bumps into you as Jason, either way he feels something and it only grows as you get closer
  * When Jason finds out what you do, by you telling him or catching you during a show, he’s not totally surprised
  * You’re sexy as hell and he knows it, so why wouldn’t you use that?
  * With the way he grew up, he has a respect for sex workers which means he’s not going to think anything terrible about you
  * Jason will be jealous though knowing that so many people have seen you when ideally it would just be him
  * It will probably result in you no longer doing that kind of work because he can’t handle his jealousy
  * One thing that might work for him is making it very plain that you have a boyfriend by not doing solo shows anymore
  * He’d be weird about being in videos at first, but he’d be able to work up from you blowing him to actually fucking you on camera
  * Jason has a lot of identifiable scars and is insecure about his body, so I can see him wearing his suit
  * People send messages about it “Is that the real Red Hood?”
  * And you reply to it after (since you were busy getting railed and all) like “He is if you want him to be 😉”
  * A lot of the comments talk about how hot his possessiveness is, the way he holds onto you so tightly and fucks you rough
  * You might also get a little jealous sometimes with how people talk about him, but you handle it well
  * The jealousy’s still a problem for him and he’s always been protective, so if anyone says anything particularly nasty or offensive about you, they’re dead
  * The only big issue is the idea of his brothers finding out because they’ll never let it go if they do




	112. Jason Todd: Reader discovers they have a child that is half Superman and Jason adopts him (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jason's adopted son is a weird Kryptonian hybrid that was rescued from a villian lair. A mad scientist got the idea to use your ADN along with Superman's to create the ultimate being. Seeing as Superman doesn't want anything to do with the child, Jason takes on the responsibility of being his number one dad. Unfortunately, being part Superman means that the baby can absolutely fly away from you two or worse - you looked away for one second and he's already fried the tv! - Galaxy Anon."

  * You’re a member of the Outlaws and have been dating Jason for a few years when the news comes to light
  * During a mission, the two of you find a baby in a villain’s lab, kept in a tank like an animal
  * Jason looks through the files and discovers that the baby is half yours and half Superman’s, grown in the lab with DNA samples so the villain could raise the ultimate weapon
  * You take the baby and burn the place to the ground
  * The first stop is the Justice League, and they’re all as surprised as you are to find out about the baby
  * Superman doesn’t want anything to do with him, as the child isn’t _really_ his and he already has a family of his own
  * The League wants to take him until they can figure out somewhere to put him permanently, but you refuse
  * The child has half of your DNA, and if the other half has no desire to be a parent, then you’ll do it yourself
  * Jason also tells them all to go fuck themselves because that’s your kid
  * You get back to your shared place and wonder, does Jason want this?
  * And yes, he does take it upon himself to be the father of your child. Screw Superman
  * The two of you had talked before about having a kid someday so there’s not much of a difference other than him not being Jason’s biologically, but genes don’t make family
  * Raising a child with your power and Superman’s is difficult, and Jason is determined to do it right
  * The kid always manages to destroy things or get distracted and run off, which kids tend to do, but it’s worse when they have flight and superstrength
  * Though he has no powers, Jason does pretty well at keeping him from going too wild, even though you have an advantage there with your abilities
  * While it was strange to get used to at first, Jason’s glad that the two of you were able to save your child from being raised into something awful
  * Also that Superman didn’t want to be around because the idea of coparenting and sharing your little family with anyone is extremely unappealing
  * You might be able to convince Jason to have another baby after a few years, since you’ve already been through the toughest that raising a superpowered child has to offer




	113. Jason Todd: Dick’s escaped darling is alone on Christmas and Jason appears (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy anon here. This takes place in the universe where Dick was cursed. You are in a bar, on Christmas. You have no one left. Dick had everyone in your family killed. And now he has the gall to call you and invite you over for dinner. You are fuming. Of course you had refused! A body sits down next to you and Jason asks for two more drinks, for you and him. You recognize him and immediately try to run. Jason, who is already becoming obsessed, subdues you. He'll protect you from his family."

Sitting in a dive bar in Central City on Christmas wasn’t exactly your preferred way to spend the holiday, but it was what you were left with. Thankfully you didn’t have to deal with spending the day, or any other day, around Dick Grayson. You would never have to do that again, and you were grateful. Those years with him left you with no one to turn to, no family or friends to celebrate with. You were alone in the world, but at least you were totally free.

That was what you thought until an unknown number called your phone. You took a drink from your glass before answering and putting the phone to your ear. “Hello?” you slurred slightly.

“Hey, babe.”

The sound of his voice on the other end made you tense up, your skin crawling from just those two words. “What do you want, Dick?”

“I was just calling to invite you over for Christmas dinner. My family really wants to see you…and I miss you.”

Even after you’d figured out all of his tricks, Dick still tried to manipulate you. He could be arrogant like that. You rolled your eyes. “Well, that’s too bad, because there’s no way in hell I’m having dinner with any of you.”

“Come on, don’t be like that. We both know you have nowhere to go today.” His smirk was clear even through the phone and you wished you could reach in and strangle him. Though he couldn’t lay his hands on you anymore, he knew the exact words to say to hurt you.

“Fuck you, Dick. Don’t call me again.”

With that, you hung up the call and slammed your phone down on the bar before downing the rest of your drink. How dare he call you like that after everything he did to you? When he was the reason that everyone you knew and loved was gone forever.

You signaled the bartender for another drink as a figure took the seat next to you. “Make that two. On me.” The voice was familiar, though you couldn’t quite place it until you looked at him, with his distinct white streak and deep blue eyes. _Jason_.

The sight of one of Dick’s family members was enough to sober you instantly. You didn’t think it through, you just shot up from your seat and ran from the bar. There was no tab since you preferred not to leave too much of a trail, so you didn’t have to worry about that. Your only focus was on getting as far away from Jason as possible.

But it seemed that wasn’t in the cards, because you were quickly pulled into an alley and pushed against the bricks. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I don’t care. Just leave me alone,” you spat.

Jason easily held you still as you tried to wiggle out of his hold. “If I do that, you won’t like what happens next.”

You stopped resisting, frowning slightly. “What do you mean?”

“The family’s coming for you. They plan to take you back and force you to be with Dick again. But me? I know that the way he treated you was wrong. I’ll get you far away from here and make sure you never have to see him again.”

Deep down you always knew that Dick wouldn’t give up so easily, even with the power you held over him due to his curse. Of course his family would support him and step in eventually, but Jason was the only one you’d ever seen consistently call Dick out on his blatant abuse. While you realized full well that Jason was like the rest of them, he was the lesser of two evils.

You looked up at him for a long moment and gave him a nod. “Okay. Where are we going?”


	114. Jason Todd: Jason and reader get caught under mistletoe that Roy hid (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "this can be a request or a simple ask but jason and his darling accidentally standing under a mistletoe that roy secretly (and conveniently) placed. the darling surprised jason by kissing him. he thought they hated him because he kidnapped them and locked them away"

  * As the holidays approach, you begin to warm up to Jason in spite of everything
  * You’re totally justified to hate him, and you still aren’t okay with the things he’s done, but being around him gets much easier
  * Jason isn’t much into celebrating holidays other than going to the manor when Alfred asks him, but things are different now that he has you
  * He knows you enjoy the holidays and it seems like a good way to make you feel more at home
  * So he decorates the apartment for you and sets up a tree, which he convinces you to decorate with him
  * The decorations make you seem a little more cheerful which is the goal, but Jason wants to take it a step further
  * He invites Kori, Roy, and Roy’s daughter Lian over on Christmas and makes dinner, and while his teammates are shocked to receive the invitation, they also know he would do anything for you
  * You’re in good spirits during their visit and of course he’s glad to see it
  * But what he hasn’t been noticing is the subtle change in how you act with him, meanwhile Roy and Kori see it as clear as day
  * Once the night is over, you and Jason are left alone in the apartment and as the two of you go to enter the bedroom to get ready for bed, Jason sees the little plant hanging on the door frame above
  * Roy and Kori were practically acting like little schoolgirls before they left and it’s something he can see Roy doing, so he knows it was them (and no one else has been there either)
  * He’s about to make a comment about his best friend being an idiot when you lean in and press a short and sweet kiss to his lips
  * Jason’s brain short circuits and he stares at you for a moment, your gesture coming completely out of left field in his eyes
  * He thought that you still hated him and saw him as nothing but a monster, yet you just kissed him
  * “Merry Christmas, Jason,” you tell him with a shy smile
  * And after processing it for a few seconds, he smiles right back. “Merry Christmas.”
  * As you go your own way to change into your pajamas, Jason silently thanks Roy for making it possible




	115. Jason Todd: Jason vs Santa (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Santa is cannon in the dc universe so hear me out......Jason’s darling is Santa’s daughter. It’s a whole ass war between yan dad Santa and Jason."

  * Jason obviously has no idea who your parents are in the beginning
  * In fact, he wasn’t able to find out anything about you through his usual means, but that didn’t stop him from pursuing you
  * Now the two of you have been together for about a year and you don’t mind his behavior at all because your dad kind of normalized it for you
  * You love Jason and because of that, you try to keep him secret as long as possible
  * But of course your father finds out eventually and it’s not your usual meeting the parents situation
  * No, Santa comes to Gotham armed to the teeth and ready to take Jason out
  * He’s out for blood, packing rocket launchers and bombs, all Christmas themed of course (Think Robot Santa from Futurama)
  * Jason retaliates so you’re stuck in the middle of this fight and your father won’t stop no matter what you say
  * Jason makes some joke about being on the naughty list and Santa says he’s been on it every year since he was at least like 10
  * That totally tracks honestly
  * The Batfamily gets involved because Jason and Santa are tearing through Gotham as they fight each other, so that gives him the edge
  * The fact that Jason is fighting so hard for you might sway your father a little, but he still doesn’t like him
  * It won’t stop until you truly put yourself in the middle of it and force them to quit
  * Santa is stuck with a very naughty son in law and Jason will have to deal with a father in law who hates him
  * (And is literally Santa Claus what the fuck? You’ll have a lot of explaining to do once everything settles down)




	116. Jason Todd: Reader that only likes to be touched by Jason (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! Can a make a request for Jason with a darling who doesn't like physical affection from anyone but him. They don't like people touching them or hugs, but with Jason they feel safe so they are fine with him hugging them and stuff. :)"

  * If any Batboy understands having these types of boundaries it’s Jason, as opposed to the others who would probably not respect this to different extents
  * He sees how you are with others, in the beginning of your friendship/relationship or even before he actually talks to you
  * The way you freeze up when someone hugs you or dodge it altogether when you can
  * Even a simple brush against your arm makes you cringe and it doesn’t go unnoticed by him
  * Jason makes it a point not to touch you since he wants to you be comfortable around him
  * Also if he’s with you and someone’s clearly disrespecting your boundaries, they’ll have to deal with him
  * It’s not all because of his jealousy, he really just hates seeing you be made uncomfortable like that, especially if it’s being done when they _know_ you don’t like it
  * If you want Jason to be affectionate with you, you’ll have to initiate it and show him that it’s okay
  * There’s also the possibility of him hugging you out of relief or something, like if you’re threatened by a villain and he saves you
  * He realizes what he’s doing and expects you to recoil, but you don’t 🥺
  * Otherwise, you have to do it yourself
  * Maybe you start out slow by holding his hand and it turns into you cuddling up to him and giving him kisses
  * Jason thinks at first that you’re getting more comfortable with touch in general, but someone else touches you and you still do the same thing as before
  * He asks you why as you’re sitting on his lap one day and you’re like “Because you’re the only person who makes me feel safe, Jay 🥺”
  * That’s probably the happiest you’ve seen him so far because all he wants is for you to feel secure around him
  * Now that it’s no longer a concern and he knows he’s the exception, Jason will show you physical love a little more freely
  * He’ll put his arm around you or hold your hand in public, and he’ll hold you close (as well as other things 😉) at home
  * And you give him more affection too, which he lowkey craves from you all the time so it works out for both of you




	117. Tim Drake: Tim meets reader in college and falls in love instantly (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I would love some Tim Drake blurb or story ish? Where he meets reader in college , and instantly falls in love with them ??"

Tim was running on less than an hour of sleep and two and a half cups of coffee as he walked onto campus that morning. That was much better than usual, but he was still dead on his feet from his work as Red Robin the night before.

He took a sip of the half full coffee in his hand, the liquid no longer scalding hot, just warm. Tim ended up being glad for that and the thick hoodie he was wearing when something ran smack into his chest a moment later.

He fell to the grass with a soft grunt, the coffee spilling all over the front of his hoodie

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

Tim looked up to find you on the ground as well, staring at him with your hand over your mouth and your eyes like saucers. He’d never seen you before, which was normal considering how big the campus was, but he was suddenly wishing he had.

“I should’ve been watching where I was going. That was so stupid of me. And now I ruined your jacket. I’m sorry.” Tim watched you go on with that cute little apologetic frown on your face. He wondered how he’d never come across you, because you were beautiful.

He realized he hadn’t said anything yet snd quickly replied. “I-It’s okay. It’ll wash.”

You stood up and put out your hand to help him up, which he took with a slight blush. “But now you don’t have a coffee. I can buy you another one, it would just have to be after my next class or else I’ll be late.”

“You don’t have to do that…” Tim mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I insist.” You took off your backpack and reached in to grab a scrap of paper and a pen. You scribbled something down on it and handed it to him. Your phone number. “Just text or give me a call when you want to meet up. My name’s (Y/N), by the way.”

“Tim. And that sounds great.” Tim smiled and you returned it as you slung your backpack over your shoulder again and left him with a wave.

As soon as you were out of sight, Tim put your number in his phone, using it and your first name to start a search on you. He wanted to know everything.

But little did he know, you’d noticed him months ago, and your meeting had been anything but coincidental.


	118. Tim Drake: Tim watches porn with the reader through cameras (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Omg batboy request please: yandere tim somehow watching porn with their darling... it does not matter how they get there."

Tim thought when he checked the cameras in your room that he would see the usual. Just you watching your favorite tv show or doing work, things he enjoyed watching you do. But he was surprised when he found you spread out on your bed, totally nude. Your laptop sat open next to you as one hand moved between your legs and the other played with one of your nipples.

His mind went totally blank for a second as his eyes locked on your body, the way you were squirming as you rubbed yourself. He could feel his pants get tighter and his cock throbbed painfully. Tim palmed himself through his pants for some relief as he pulled up the video you were watching on another screen. He had no interest in the actors, you were putting on a much better show, but he wanted to see what got you off like that.

Tim took his cock out and added some lube to the precum already dripping down it so he could slowly start sliding his hand up and down the length. He imagined that it was your wet, tight pussy squeezing around him and let out a soft moan.

The actors in the porn you were watching were fucking hard, the pace absolutely relentless. He noticed that you were fingering yourself now, pumping your fingers in and out at the same pace. You moaned loud as you fucked into yourself and the sound made his cock twitch in his hand.

Tim jerked himself faster, imagining the two of you fucking just like in the video. You clinging to him and letting out the most beautiful sounds as you clenched around him. Tim burying his cock deep inside of you and hitting that perfect spot over and over again.

Your moans were getting more desperate and he knew you had to be close to your orgasm. So was he, but he wanted to wait for you. He went back and forth between watching you and using the events in the porno to imagine what you would want him to do to you. You cried out when the one doing the fucking wrapped a hand around the other’s neck and squeezed as they came.

Tim’s eyes were stuck on you as you came hard on your own fingers, your sweet moans filling his ears through the speakers. He couldn’t hold back any longer and his release hit him too, cum splashing up on his tshirt and dripping down his cock as well as over his hand. He slowed down his movements as you did the same with yours, milking every bit of cum he had left.

Tim closed out the porn on the other screen and slumped back in his chair, breathing heavily and trying to slow his rapid heartbeat. You did the same, bathing in the afterglow. Tim smiled at how tired and satisfied you looked and wondered if you would look the same once you were finally together.

One day, he wouldn’t have to imagine being with you anymore. He would be able to hear your sounds in person and feel your pussy instead of his own hand. Tim hoped that the wait wouldn’t be too much longer, but until it was over, sharing this with you was _perfect_.


	119. Tim Drake: Smut prompt: “I want to taste you” (Blurb)

When you and Tim started making out that night, you didn’t think it would go much further. You had some experience, but Tim hadn’t done anything yet because he waited for you. He always ended up getting shy and nervous, worry that he couldn’t please you taking over.

So the moment he said **“I want to taste you”** , you were shocked.

And that was how you ended up with your bottom half bare and your boyfriend between your legs. Tim ran his hand up your thigh as he admired you, the view even better than watching through cameras. He reached his other hand up to touch you, making you shudder beneath him as his fingers brushed over you. “Tim, please.”

You didn’t have to ask again because his tongue was on you in a second and lapping up everything he could get. Tim had wanted this for so long, to have his mouth on you and taste you on his tongue. He’d been so desperate that he often snuck in and smelled your underwear just to get a hint, sometimes even licking them if he caught you taking them off to get in the shower. This was even better, especially hearing you moan.

Tim groaned when you reached one hand down to grab his hair while your other one gripped the sheets. The way he sucked and licked at you had you squirming underneath him, the pleasure building steadily. “Just like that, baby. Doing so good.” His technique made it pretty obvious that he’d never done it before, but what he lacked in experience, he more than made up for in enthusiasm and willingness to listen to you and your body.

It didn’t take him much longer to push you off the edge and keep everything up to help work you through it. “Oh god, Tim! Fuck!” you cried out, rocking your hips into his face as the pleasure washed over you. Your orgasm gave him even more to lick up and taste as you came on his tongue, and it made his cock throb in his pants.

Your body trembled and you tried to catch your breath as his mouth finally left you. Tim licked his lips and climbed back up your body to give you a kiss, letting you taste yourself. “So…did you like it?” You had no idea why he was still shy about it when he’d just been sucking at you and making the most obscene noises, but it was cute.

“Oh yeah,” you answered with a soft laugh as you reached up to run your fingers through his hair, which you had turned into a mess before. You shifted and felt his hard on poke your thigh through his pants. “How about I return the favor?”


	120. Tim Drake: Angst prompts: “I was only pretending.” + “I don’t feel the same way.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "“i was only pretending” and “i dont feel the same way” with tim drake? maybe it can be like a to all the boys ive loved before thing where the reader’s love letters got mailed and her crush is walking towards her with the letter. she panicked and kissed the person closest to her (who happened to be tim), then she pretended to be into him to get her crush off her back for the moment. tim needs more love imo:("

You _kissed_ him.

In the hall between classes, in front of everyone, you threw your arms around Tim’s neck and pressed your soft lips to his. It was heaven to him and the way you smiled at him after made his heart beat faster. He always had the feeling you liked him back.

Tim didn’t notice how you looked past him for a moment, making sure your crush was gone. Once he was, you let go of him, but he was still smiling. “Wow, that was amazing. I knew you liked me too.”

Oh no.

You stared at him with wide eyes. In your rush to avoid your crush, you hadn’t expected that the person you picked would have feelings for you. You never meant to get his hopes up or hurt him. “Tim, right? Actually…I don’t feel the same way.”

Tim’s smile dropped, replaced by confusion. “But…but you just kissed me…”

“Well, the person I do like was walking over, and that’s a whole other situation I don’t want to get into, but I thought it would be a good way to avoid them for a while. I didn’t know you liked me. I was only pretending.”

“Oh…”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” But it wasn’t, you could see it on his face. Before you could say anything else, Tim turned away and headed to his class.

Knowing that you only kissed him to use him broke his heart. The greatest moment in his life so far was just a distraction to you and nothing more. But if he took care of that crush of yours, maybe he could have a real chance…


	121. Tim Drake and Conner Kent: Poly/Sharing (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tim/Kon sharing a s/o, nsfw of you like it"

  * Tim and Conner are already together when they meet you
  * They know they want you to be with them, but they disagree on the approach
  * Conner just wants to come out and ask you while Tim is thinking about everything that could go wrong
  * Like what if they ask you and it freaks you out?
  * So they just decide to watch you for the time being, together and separately
  * Tim and Conner are both definitely voyeurs
  * Tim has cameras hidden in your place while Conner uses his x-ray vision
  * They’ve talked many times about what they want to do with you in that way
  * And once they’ve got you, often one will watch while the other fucks you
  * Like that happens more regularly than both taking you at once
  * They’re never going to kidnap you unless there’s an extreme circumstance, like you’re actually in danger
  * If it were any Batfam member but Tim and any Superfam member but Conner, you would be taken in a heartbeat
  * But no, one of them is just always either with you or watching you from afar
  * When you’re actually in a relationship with them, they’ll usually be by your side as opposed to stalking you
  * You basically have the illusion of freedom
  * You can go outside and see people, do whatever you want, but you always have a shadow
  * Trying to leave them would just be a mistake
  * Tim is a detective who is on par with Batman and Conner has the powers of Superman
  * No matter where you try to go, you’ll be back in their arms in a second
  * And any poor soul that tries to help will see their bad sides




	122. Tim Drake: Tim finds out he’s going to be a father (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere Tim Drake finding out he's gonna be a father. Only if you're encouraged to write it!! Thank you, love your writing."

  * Tim has never seriously considered kids before
  * Unlike Dick and Damian, he isn’t dead set on having them
  * It isn’t something that you guys have talked about in detail or at all really
  * That’s why he’s quite surprised when you break the news one day, showing him the test with two little lines
  * You have no idea how he’s going to react when you tell him
  * And in all honesty, he doesn’t _know_ how to react
  * Of course he’s happy because you’re carrying his child, but he’s also totally unprepared for this
  * Tim tries to hide his anxiety because he can see how nervous you are and he doesn’t want you to think that he doesn’t want the child or you
  * He thinks of going to Bruce and Mrs Wayne first (mostly Mrs Wayne), but they never raised any babies because all of them were older when they were adopted
  * So he talks to Alfred because he knows everything, and also Dick and Jason since they’ve already had kids at this point
  * Jason relates more because he was also freaked out about having kids
  * “If _I_ haven’t screwed my kids up then you’ll do just fine.”
  * Tim comes out of that a little more confident
  * He starts doing a ton of research about anything Alfred didn’t tell him
  * In only a few days, he’s got basically everything about pregnancy and child development memorized
  * He wants to be the best father he can be for you and his baby, even if he still feels a little out of his depth




	123. Tim Drake: Reader finds out that Tim is stalking them (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do an imagine the darling and Tim are chatting in his room and then the darling found out that he spy them? Hope you understand ✌🏽"

  * You and Tim have been friends for years
  * Of course, he doesn’t see it as simple friendship
  * In fact, he’s totally and completely obsessed with you
  * You have no idea
  * If you did, you probably wouldn’t want to be around him anymore
  * But here you are in his room in Wayne Manor, hanging out together as you often do after all of your classes are over
  * It’s like any other normal day as the two of you talk and joke
  * Tim ends up leaving for the bathroom at one point and that’s when you see them
  * On his desk, you spot a few photos sticking out from underneath some file folders
  * You pull them out out of curiosity and it take you a moment to realize what they are
  * They’re all pictures of you in your bedroom, totally unaware that anyone is watching
  * Your hands start to shake and you can’t breathe
  * Tim comes back in with a smile until he sees what you’re holding and freezes
  * “Tim, what the hell is this?”
  * “I can explain…”
  * You don’t want to hear it though. This is too creepy, too much
  * “I-I’m leaving.”
  * You try to slip past him and walk through his bedroom door, but he stops you
  * “I can’t let you.”
  * Others tried to warn you about Tim before and you really wish you’d listened




	124. Tim Drake: Tim keeps a journal about the reader and gives it to them as an anniversary gift (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I had an idea, could be for any batboy, but it’s like a diary or journal they have where they write down what they saw while they were stalking you, and then they keep writing in it after they’ve kidnapped you, until Stockholm syndrome has set in, and one year the batboy gives it to you as an anniversary gift, idk I thought it was cute in a creepy way"

  * Tim has kept a journal ever since he was a kid, as he was very lonely back then and had to get his thoughts out somehow
  * But once he becomes Robin, it turns into more of a log of his missions and patrols
  * The night he meets you, he writes several pages of notes about you and how beautiful you are
  * He describes everything in great detail, like the color of your eyes, the sound of your voice, and things like that
  * When he begins to follow you, he writes down other things as well
  * Your favorite books and music, your preferred drinks and snacks, whatever he can find out
  * He writes about all the cute things you do and when he catches you having some private time
  * It’s basically become a different type of mission log
  * After he takes you, things don’t change
  * He’s constantly writing in the book because he can observe you even closer
  * It frustrates you at first because this creepy guy kidnapped you then started studying you like an animal
  * Of course the longer you’re with him the more you begin to soften up
  * You even start to think it’s cute that he’s recording everything because it means he cares enough to pay attention
  * After a year, you’ve completely come around to him and Tim is so happy
  * He gifts you the journal for your anniversary, already starting up a brand new one
  * You read it and you think it’s really sweet and romantic
  * There’s a small part of you deep down that says it’s wrong and creepy, that there’s something wrong with the whole situation
  * But you shake the thought away and give your boyfriend a kiss to thank him for such a thoughtful gift




	125. Tim Drake: Reader who dissociates (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "headcanons for the batboys with a reading who suffers from dissociation? i love your blog by the way, your writing is amazing!"

  * Tim doesn’t really realize exactly what’s going on with you at first
  * He assumes you’re just daydreaming a lot, and maybe it’s about him???
  * It takes him kidnapping you to see that it’s more than that
  * Especially because it gets a lot worse once you’re locked up against your will
  * You’re basically detached all the time as a way for your mind to escape the situation in some way
  * Tim makes sure to get your meds or get you some different ones if you aren’t on any yet
  * He does research on what he can do to help
  * He tries different techniques to bring you back from that state like grounding
  * What he also does is a lot of self educating on different therapies to basically try and become your therapist
  * Considering that he also needs a boatload of therapy himself for several reasons, it’s probably not going to work, but he wants to try for you
  * Tim just doesn’t want to admit that keeping you captive is hurting more than it’s helping




	126. Tim Drake: Sugar daddy (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nswf for sugar daddy yandere tim pls!!!"

  * Tim meets you in college and he’s instantly taken by you
  * A friendship quickly develops since Tim is sweet to you, but he really wants it to be more
  * He’s obsessed, looking into everything about you and keeping tabs on you
  * Through your friendship, he finds out about your money troubles
  * It’s difficult working multiple jobs to pay your bills while also going to school, and you’re dreading being saddled with debt after you graduate
  * Tim immediately has a solution, but he’s a little too nervous to actually bring it up at first
  * He has access to more money than he could ever really need and he believes helping you would be a good use of it
  * He soon suggests basically being your sugar daddy and it’s definitely weird since he’s your friend
  * But you trust him and you think you know him pretty well, plus he’s cute
  * What could go wrong?
  * It starts with just your bills and tuition, but eventually leads to buying other things
  * You have really nice clothes now and pieces of jewelry worth more than you
  * All you have to do is have sex with Tim and provide him with photos and videos of you modeling and/or touching yourself
  * Plus he likes when you give him your used underwear and he gifts you expensive pieces of lingerie just for this
  * It’s not so bad because Tim’s hot and surprisingly good in bed
  * It always seems to be more about you than him so it’s not like you don’t get something out of sex with him (not including whatever money can buy)
  * The problem is, you still see it like a friendship/friends with benefits type situation while Tim believes it’s more or will become that at least
  * When Tim finds out that you both have different ideas about the relationship, like maybe if you decide you want to see someone else and end the arrangement, he’ll have to go to more extreme measures to keep you




	127. Tim Drake: Normal Tim with yandere reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! I wanted to request something kinda different. Would you be open to writing yan! Reader x normal Tim Drake?"

  * The day you meet Tim, you fall head over heels in love
  * He thinks you’re cute and all, but he’s nowhere near your feelings at this point
  * You start spending a lot more time with him on purpose and it actually takes him a bit to realize that you like him
  * What he doesn’t know yet is that you’re doing research on him now and you’re basically the Pepe Silvia meme
  * It doesn’t take long for you to figure out that he’s Red Robin
  * You already liked him because he’s cute, intelligent, and sweet, but now you know that he’s a hero too
  * The two of you start dating and you seem normal to him at first
  * Actually you’re basically perfect for him and that’s no accident
  * Eventually, he does start to see some red flags in your relationship
  * A small part of him wants to look past it because he likes the care and affection you show him, but it’s not enough
  * Tim breaks up with you when you get extremely jealous of Stephanie
  * Try whatever you want to get him back, like kidnapping or blackmailing him, it’s not going to work out for you
  * Tim is smart and had plans and backup plans the moment he saw how bad your behaviors could be
  * If you do kidnap him or do something criminal for ‘love’, like kill someone you get jealous of, you’ll most likely end up in Arkham
  * But luckily that place has a revolving door and plenty of opportunity to make connections with some villains
  * And it’s there that you realize you’ll have to try another way to get Tim’s time and attention as Red Robin, something more _dramatic_




	128. Tim Drake and Conner Kent: Willing reader gets kidnapped (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do timkon x reader where they’re shared willing darling got kidnapped? Or just general headcannons for them? Which ever is easier for you!!"

  * With how protective Tim and Conner are over you and how closely they watch you, it’s a miracle someone could even get close enough to do this
  * But they’re both off on a mission together, leaving you at home alone, when Tim gets the alert
  * Tim checks the cameras first and you’re nowhere to be seen, but he does look back and he sees that someone broke in and took you away
  * Not even the tracking chip he put in you is working, and they can’t tell who the kidnapper is from the video
  * Tim is worried as hell about you and Kon is pissed that someone has taken you and could possibly be hurting you
  * Thankfully Kon has his abilities and Tim can hack practically anything he wants, as well as the fact that they both have some very powerful allies who can help with the search
  * Eventually they do find you and their first concern is whether you’re injured or not, which is also what dictates the severity of what they’ll do next
  * At worst, Tim’s going to dig up every little dirty secret on the culprit and completely ruin their life in any way he can, maybe even fabricating some terrible things
  * Kon is half Lex and that’s bad enough, but Clark has a dark side too, and he inherited it all
  * If they lay a hand on you, if even a hair on your head is out of place, nothing’s stopping him from dropping them off of the tallest building in Metropolis and he’s happy to do it
  * Once you’re back home, the security is increased and you get a ton of affection and care
  * And anyone else who might have thought about using you against either of them is probably rethinking that plan




	129. Tim Drake: Reader wants a baby for Christmas  (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can i request a yan!tim christmas one where they’ve been decorating the house and then his darling gets an idea to make tim flustered so she goes and puts on her best/sexy dress and tells him that she never got to tell santa that she wanted a baby for christmas and then sits in his lap and tells him that since she couldn’t tell santa can he give her a baby instead! this is pure smut please and thank you:)"

  * You and Tim have been talking about having a baby for a while, but his busy schedule and some of the reservations he has deep down have kept it from happening
  * As the two of you decorate for Christmas, you can’t help thinking about how nice it would be to spend the season with your future child
  * And when you’re almost done setting everything up, the thought morphs into something else entirely
  * You love teasing Tim and riling him up, so why should tonight be any different?
  * He’s queuing up a Christmas movie to watch with you now that the decorations are up, and you slip into the bedroom for a moment
  * Tim assumes you’re grabbing a cozy sweater or something, but really you’re putting on that dress that he never likes you to wear out, the one that’s low cut and hugs you perfectly
  * When you step out, he’s already stuttering and blushing just from seeing you in it, not to mention that it’s totally unexpected
  * “You know, I never got to ask Santa about what I want for Christmas…” You walk over and sit in his lap and he gulps. “Is it okay if I ask you, Tim?”
  * Tim barely manages to say yes and you wrap your arms around his neck. “Well, what I want most for Christmas is a baby, and since Santa can’t give me that…can you?”
  * There’s so much going on in his head, all of his insecurities, but also the thought of starting a family with you and definitely how sexy you look in that dress
  * They all lead to one action, Tim laying you back on the couch and kissing you hard
  * He lets his hand roam your body as you open your mouth to him, and he hikes your skirt up before pulling away for a split second to say, “Yeah, I can.”
  * Of course he ends up with his head between your thighs before anything else, but soon he’s inside of you giving you everything he’s got, the dress long abandoned on the living room floor
  * And once you’re both exhausted and laying there together, you hope he came inside of you and fucked it back into you enough times to make your wish come true
  * There was no pulling out, no condoms, so you’re closer to having a baby than you’ve ever been and you couldn’t be happier




	130. Damian Wayne: 1.5k Blurb Part 2 (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could we please get a second part of Damian Wayne with his Darling? Perhaps he has them trapped in their apartment already?"
> 
> **The first part of this has not been posted on AO3 yet

You weren’t sure how long you’d been locked away. After about a month, you stopped keeping track. It seemed pointless to think about it when there was no real hope of you getting out.

Days were spent in your seat in front of the window, Alfred purring in your lap and Titus laying quietly at your feet. You cried as you stared out the window at the Gotham skyline, wondering if you’d ever walk the streets again. But you always made sure to stop crying before the time Damian usually came home or else he would ask too many questions.

So there you sat, your tears long gone and your fingers combing through Alfred’s soft fur. The sun was setting, a mix of orange and pink across the sky, and you almost smiled.

Then the door opened and that impulse disappeared.

There was a time, countless months ago, where the sound of your boyfriend walking through the door would fill you with joy. You would always run to him and throw yourself into his arms because you missed him all day. But since he locked you away, all it did was make you sad.

“Hello, Beloved,” Damian greeted softly.

“Damian.” You didn’t look away from the window, even as he kneeled next to you and took your hand in his. You used to never call him by his full name, only ‘Dami’, but that went away a long time ago. It still hurt him though.

He placed a soft kiss to the back of your hand, stroking your knuckles with his thumb. “How was your day?”

“Fine,” you mumbled.

“That doesn’t sound fine. What’s troubling you? You know I can’t help unless you tell me.”

You sighed, knowing how it would go, how it always went. You would tell him you didn’t like being caged, and he would make excuses. Every time. But you also knew he wouldn’t let up. “I want to go outside. Feel the wind blow, the sun on my skin. I want to be free again.”

Damian gently squeezed your hand. “I’m sorry, Beloved, but it’s not safe for you out there. You belong here, where no one can hurt you.”

“Do you really not get it?” You slipped your hand out of his grip and picked up Alfred so you could stand. “ _You_ are the one hurting me, Damian.”

“I don’t-”

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” You took Alfred into the bedroom, Titus following right behind. You relaxed into the soft bed once you laid down and pulled the blanket over your body. Titus laid by your legs while Alfred curled up next to your chest where you could pet him still.

You just hoped you could fall asleep before Damian came to join you, not wanting to feel his arms around you like everything was normal. Like it was every other night long ago where the two of you would happily fall asleep holding each other.

It hadn’t been that way for a long time, and you doubted that it ever would again.


	131. Damian Wayne: Talia doesn’t approve and Damian fights her (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you make a yandere!Teen!Damian x Teen! reader in which he defies/fights his mom just so he can be with the reader because they love eachother so much and Talia doesn't approve and tries to stop him but he ends up leaving with the reader to live far away from Gotham"
> 
> I kinda changed the part about leaving to be with the reader because he was already living with Bruce as a teen

Talia was never the most present mother after Damian went to live with Bruce, only getting involved when it suited her. Especially as Damian got older. Because of that, neither of you were really expecting her to care about your relationship.

Not until she showed up in Gotham with the intention of killing you.

You weren’t a trained fighter like Damian or Talia, so you had no ability to help. All you could do was watch as they crossed swords, the sound of the metal ringing in your ears. Talia had sliced your arm with her sword before they began to fight and it was painful, but you were more worried about Damian.

“I refuse to let my own son, _the Heir to the Demon_ , be involved with this weak little thing.”

The venom in Talia’s voice made you flinch, but the barely restrained anger in Damian’s reply unsettled you. You’d never heard him like that before. “It’s not your choice, mother.”

“There will _be_ no choice once I kill them,” she met your eyes where you were standing, separated from her by Damian and his determination to keep you safe.

That got Damian even more pissed off and they kept fighting until he finally knocked Talia’s sword from her hand. She was on the ground, Damian’s sword at her throat and his boot on her chest. He probably would’ve driven it through her neck for hurting you if you hadn’t been there watching. “Leave Gotham, mother. Never come back. If you ever try to touch them again, I will kill you myself.”

Damian leaned down and hit her head with the butt of his sword, hard enough to knock her out cold. Then he sheathed the blade and rushed over to you, gently taking your arm to examine the wound. It was bleeding a lot, but thankfully it wasn’t too deep.

He ripped a piece from his cape and wrapped it around your arm to help stop the bleeding until he got you home. “I’m sorry, Beloved. It’s my responsibility to protect you and I failed.”

You reached up and cupped his cheek. “You _did_ protect me, Dami. It’s just a scratch, I’m still alive.”

Damian gave you a small smile and took your hand, softly kissing the back of it. “Let’s go home.”

You wrapped your uninjured arm around his waist as he led you over to his motorcycle. “You know, this really wasn’t how I expected meeting my future mother in law to go, but you’re worth it.”


	132. Damian Wayne: Damian makes a deal with Ra’s to bring back dead reader (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Damian making a deal with Ra's to bring his dead darling back to life. Damian agrees to become the heir to the demon again under the condition that he gets to keep his darling forever, and no harm comes to her."

Damian didn’t want to follow in his grandfather’s footsteps, not after he left to join his father in Gotham. Especially not after he met you.

The night you died, when you bled out and took your last breath in his arms, he had to make a choice. But he knew he would do anything for you, even give up being Robin.

Damian made a deal with the Demon, one that he would never regret because it meant that you would get to live again.

“Dami?” You called softly, confused as you woke up in a strange bed in a strange room, lit only by a few torches on the walls. The last thing you remembered was seeing his face through rippling water that cast him in a green glow, but you also recalled bleeding to death on the streets of Gotham. Something wasn’t right.

“I’m here, Beloved.”

You turned to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in clothes you’d never seen before. He smiled as he reached over to touch your cheek, his gloved fingers gentle against your skin. You sat up, only growing more confused by the second. “Dami, where are we? What’s going on? I…I remember dying.”

“You did die. I failed to protect you.” Damian took your hand as flashes of your painful death invaded his mind. All of that was over now. “I made a deal with my grandfather. He brought you back to life, and in exchange, I agreed to train as his heir again.”

Your eyes watered and your heart shattered as you realized what he meant. “No…You didn’t want that. You wanted to be a Wayne, not an al Ghul. You wanted to be a hero.”

A tear rolled down your cheek and he carefully wiped it away. He hated seeing you cry. “I did, but _you_ are more important to me. I gave it all up just to have you by my side again. I refuse to be without you, Beloved.”

You hugged him tight and cried into his shoulder. It was your fault. He threw away his life for you. “I’m so sorry, Dami!”

Damian wrapped his arms around you, relieved that he could feel you once again, even though your body was shaking with sobs. He kissed the crown of your head and rubbed your back, whispering words of comfort.

He would do all of it over again without hesitation because you were in his arms, right where you belonged.


	133. Damian Wayne: Pregnant reader escapes/1.5k Blurb Part 3 (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "what about a continuation of the fic where damian kidnaps his darling for the request? maybe the darling manages to escape? or gets pregnant?"

You walked down the busy street, looking around and enjoying the night. Gotham wasn’t a beautiful place by any means, but it was much better than the apartment you’d been trapped in for over a year. The sounds of the city gave you comfort after so long.

You rubbed your belly absentmindedly, wondering whether Damian would lock them up too. Even though being with him had disgusted you for a while, you started having sex with him again a few months earlier just to get him off of your back a little. You hoped it wouldn’t lead to a baby, but what was done was done.

Of course there was no way you could actually leave the city. You knew Damian already had his family looking for you, and they would keep it up until they found you. There was no true escape. All you wanted was some relatively fresh air and the presence of others before it was ripped away again.

It didn’t take long for someone to clamp a gloved hand over your mouth and yank you into an alley. “You’ve had everyone so worried, (Y/N).”

Dick. You would know that voice anywhere. The same one that convinced Damian to cage you like an animal.

“Damian wanted us to bring you back unharmed. You know, he’s way too soft on you. If my girl pulled something like this, I’d break her legs.” You believed it too. Damian had told you a few stories, presumably to help you realize how ‘good’ you had it, and they made sense when you remembered the few times you met Dick’s wife.

You didn’t bother fighting as Dick took you back to your prison. He walked through the door and unceremoniously dropped you on the living room floor in front of a very familiar pair of boots.

“I’m very disappointed in you, Beloved.”


	134. Damian Wayne: Smut Prompts: “I’ll let you do anything if you touch me now” + “Please make it rough” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "“i’ll let you do anything if you touch me now” and “please make it rough” with damian wayne where the darling is infected with sex pollen for the request. thank you, love you🥺❤️"

Usually, Damian would come home to you quietly reading a book or napping with Titus, but today was much different. On the coffee table, he found a vase of flowers signed from him, flowers he hadn’t left but still recognized and knew not to touch. They were Poison Ivy’s handiwork, but how had they gotten into your home?

He didn’t have much time to think about it because he had no clue how long it had been since you touched the flowers, and after too long, it would kill you. Damian looked in the bedroom and saw you stretched out over the bed, stripped down to your underwear, which had an unmistakable wet spot. A light layer of sweat covered your skin as you gripped at the sheets, whimpering quietly.

“Beloved?” He asked softly as he stopped at the edge of the bed.

Your eyes snapped open and you sat up, staring at him with blown pupils. “Dami?” You hadn’t called him that in a long time. You threw your arms around him, nuzzling your face into him and letting out a little moan. Just touching him made you feel a bit better. “Please, it hurts.”

“Father has an antidote in the cave-”

You shook your head and looked up at him, eyes wide and tearful. “No, that’s too long. I need you now. _Please_. **I’ll let you do _anything_ if you touch me now**.”

Damian knew it was wrong. The two of you hadn’t been intimate in months, not since he finally took you away from the outside world. You were still upset with him, still hurt, all because you didn’t understand yet. But maybe this would help remind you and return things to the way they used to be.

So he took you up on your offer. Damian laid you down and took his place between your legs, drinking in the sight of your beautiful body as he stripped you completely. He touched your hot skin, making you squirm and plead beneath him. It would’ve been nice to take even more time, but if he waited too long, the pollen’s effects on you would be deadly.

You whined when Damian took his hands off of you to remove his clothes. Seeing his body and remembering all the times you used to have had you throbbing even more painfully. “Dami, please.”

Damian silenced you with a kiss, the first one in months, and slowly entered you. You moaned shamelessly as he stretched you open and bottomed out, your bodies pressed close together. He tucked his face in the crook of your neck and kissed your skin without moving yet. “I’ve missed this, Beloved. I’ve missed _you_.”

“I missed you too.” A lie, but the pollen made it so you didn’t care about that in the slightest. Actually, you didn’t care about much of anything other than the feeling of him inside of you. “Move.”

You weren’t usually so demanding, but he could understand considering what you were going through. Damian rocked his hips into you, slow and deep at first since you hadn’t taken him in so long. That intimate pace where you could feel everything always drove you crazy before, but you wanted more than that. “ **Please make it rough**.”

Damian could never say no to you, not with something like this, so he did exactly as you said, fucking you into the mattress hard and fast. The moans you let out were the most beautiful music to his ears, spurring him on. You clawed at his back as he pounded into you and hit that perfect spot every time. “We were made for each other. Weren’t we, Beloved?”

“Y-yes.” You didn’t even hear the question, you were just desperate to come. You could feel yourself getting closer to relief and didn’t want him to stop.

When Damian wrapped a hand around your throat and applied some pressure just how you liked it, you were gone. Suddenly thrown off the edge and practically screaming as you clenched around him, milking him for all he was worth as he came inside of you. Damian didn’t look away from your face while you both rode your highs, memorizing the masterpiece that was your face when he gave you pleasure.

Once his thrusts slowed, your skin began to cool and the ache disappeared, leaving you nothing but boneless and exhausted. You were too tired to even think about what happened, you merely snuggled into Damian’s arms and fell asleep. He knew he should’ve cleaned you up first, but he’d missed having you in his arms like this, relaxed and willing to touch him.

Damian fell into his usual light sleep until the chime of his cellphone woke him up a couple of hours later. Only a few numbers could get through to him when he was home, so he decided to at least read the text.

**_Grayson:_ ** _You’re welcome_


	135. Damian Wayne: Part two to sex pollen (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "oh what about a follow up to the damian sex pollen fic? the darling could be angry at damian because she thought he planned the whole thing when it was really dick"

It took several moments for you to realize what was happening when you finally woke up. How you were tucked in Damian’s arms, totally naked with an ache between your legs. There was a time where that would’ve been a pleasant way to start the morning, but it had been a long time since you felt that. No, waking up like that caused a wave of disgust which only got worse when you opened your eyes and saw Damian asleep, looking quite satisfied.

Damian’s hold on you was tight, but that didn’t stop you from wiggling around and tearing yourself free. After what happened last night, you wanted him touching you even less than usual. Ever the light sleeper, he opened his eyes as you escaped his embrace and got to your feet. He knew this was coming, but he could at least try to calm you down. “Beloved, come back to bed.”

“No, I’m not going to go that!” You said with a scowl as you yanked the blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around yourself to cover your body. “You drugged me! You fucking drugged me!”

“You don’t understand-” he started, getting up from the bed and carefully approaching.

You quickly interrupted, but you didn’t back away from him in repulsion as expected, you stood your ground. “I understand perfectly. You sent me those flowers so I would beg you to fuck me. Even after everything that happened, I never thought you would do this to me, but you did! You’re fucking _disgusting_!”

By the end you were shouting, and Damian tried his best to stay calm to keep you from getting even more upset. “It was Grayson. He sent the flowers.”

You scoffed and shook your head. “It’s always him, isn’t it? He was the one that told you that you should keep me prisoner, and now he’s the one who drugged me? Even if he did, you could’ve ignored me and gotten the antidote instead. You can’t keep shifting the blame anymore, Damian. This is all you.”

“Beloved, please…” Damian reached out to take your hand and you ripped it away.

“Don’t touch me!” You pulled the blanket tighter and backed up towards the bedroom door. “I hope you enjoyed it, because that was the last time. I’d rather _die_ than let you put your hands on me again.”

You left the room and slammed the door behind you, leaving Damian alone. While being with you again was wonderful to him, it wasn’t worth this. It wasn’t worth you resenting him more than you already did, but now he had to live with it.


	136. Damian Wayne: Spending the holidays with Damian (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Since requests are open could you do Damian and a willing darling spending Christmas together like just imagine them and titus cuddled 🥺🥺"

Damian didn’t grow up experiencing Christmas, or any other holidays for that matter, so it was all foreign to him until he lived with his father. Alfred always decked the manor out for the winter holidays and the rest of the family showed up at his insistence, even when they weren’t all getting along. Damian still wasn’t invested in the holidays though, not until he met you.

You had the most cheer and enthusiasm for the season that he’d ever seen. You loved to decorate and watch all the movies and shop for the perfect gifts. You even loved wearing those horrid sweaters and gave Damian the biggest hug the first time he ever bought you one.

Since the two of you were together, Damian was always a part of your celebrations. He would put up any decorations that were too high for you to reach and bake cookies with you. And he was your guardian while gift shopping so no one ever stood in your way, because it wasn’t pleasant being on the receiving end of his glare.

But the part that Damian enjoyed most came after all of that was done. When the two of you already visited the manor to have the lovely dinner that Alfred prepared and spent time with the family. When it was just you and him back at home.

You sat snuggled up to him on the couch, a mug of hot cocoa in your hand and tea in his. The fireplace several feet away provided the only light as Damian held you close to his side. Titus curled up next to you with his head resting on your thigh, and Alfred the cat laid sprawled out over both of your laps. It was just the two of you, your beloved pets, and the crackling fire, and it was perfect.

“Dami?” you said softly, breaking the silence.

“Yes, beloved?” He turned to you and found you looking at him with a loving smile.

“I think this might be my favorite part of the holidays.”

Damian returned that smile, rubbing his hand over your upper arm. “It’s mine as well.”

You leaned in to press a sweet kiss to his lips before resting your head on his shoulder, both of you appreciating the precious time you were spending together.


	137. Damian Wayne and Rachel Roth: Sharing/Poly (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I wanted to ask if you could make headcannons with a poly Yandere Damian Wayne(Robin) X reader X Yandere! Raven (Rachel Roth) in wich they're grown ups of course; explaining a little bit they're relationship with the reader (how they met, uf they kidnap the reader right away, if they agree to share them...etc)"

  * Damian and Rachel first meet you when you join the Titans
  * They don’t really notice that they both love you since they tend to hide their feelings
  * Damian is the first to see it though and he basically tells Rachel off
  * Obviously that doesn’t work
  * They’re both very protective of you on missions, with Damian trying to keep you off of them as much as possible
  * That shared devotion to ensuring your safety is what helps them realize that maybe it would be better if they worked together
  * They’re not in love with each other or anything, just friends and teammates, but that’s what makes them think it can possibly work
  * Rachel warms up to the idea a little quicker than Damian does, but in time, they’re a well oiled machine
  * They compliment each other pretty well, because Rachel is a bit more level headed and self aware, whereas Damian is way too extra sometimes
  * She keeps him from doing anything too wild that might tip you off
  * Damian does more of the stalking and takes care of threats
  * Rachel leans more towards spending time with you
  * They’ll probably end up kidnapping you eventually, but it will be after a lot of discussion and planning
  * And it will be caused by something bad happening or almost happening to you
  * You most likely won’t even be with them or aware of their feelings when this happens either
  * But you’ll love them eventually, they’re sure of it




	138. Damian Wayne: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could we please get some HC's of Damian Wayne with his darling, I would love to know how he handles jealousy and other people attempting to take away his darling :)"

  * Damian is possessive, protective, and a little delusional
  * The delusion is more in the “My Beloved is flawless in every way” sense than “We’re soulmates, we belong together, etc”
  * He’s very soft and treats you like royalty, giving you everything you want and more
  * Of course, that softness is only towards you (and your many pets!), since everyone else gets cold and aloof Damian most of the time
  * His number one goal is always to keep you safe and protected
  * If anyone comes between that, all bets are off
  * He’ll kill for you with no hesitation and effortlessly hide it from everyone
  * Damian does get jealous, as he fears that someone will take his sweet Beloved away from him because of your perfection
  * He never blames it on you though
  * You could blatantly flirt with someone and he would still only see it as something the other person did
  * Needless to say, they’ll end up horribly maimed or dead depending on the situation
  * And laying a hand on you gets them torture before death
  * Your friends make him jealous too
  * Early on in the relationship, even before, they’ll disappear without a trace or a goodbye, their bodies buried someplace where no one will look
  * They’re no good for you after all
  * _No one is_
  * So stay with him, the one person who truly loves you, and he’ll keep you happier than anyone else ever could




	139. Damian Wayne: NSFW (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I saw that your requests are open so how about Yandere older!damian NSFW pls"

  * Even though he’s older at this point, Damian hasn’t had sex
  * It’s not really something he cares _that_ much about, and if he’s going to do it, he wants it to be with you
  * Obviously it’s awkward the first few times because he knows the mechanics of it, but has no experience
  * His older siblings gave him unsolicited advice before, though most of it was either useless to him (Tim) or weird (Dick)
  * Once you’ve been together for a bit, he gets better
  * 100% calls it coitus at first and you _have_ to say something because that word just sounds terrible
  * “But that is what it’s called, beloved.”
  * He settles on intercourse, which is only a tiny bit better
  * Damian doesn’t get extremely rough or kinky in bed
  * He’s not against tying you up or something along those lines, but he doesn’t want to do anything that could hurt you
  * After all, you’re his beloved, his soulmate, his everything
  * He does his best at all times to show you that, and that includes in the bedroom
  * It’s very intense sex
  * Like hands and lips all over each other, bodies pressed together, taking sweet time
  * A deeper, more intimate pace instead of some jackhammer type thrusting
  * It’s basically more “making love” than fucking
  * Damian tends to whisper sweet things against your skin, usually too low for you to hear, and always about how beautiful you are
  * Because he can be cold and aloof often, but never with you
  * He let’s himself be vulnerable, especially during such a vulnerable act
  * Damian really enjoys going down on you ever since the first time he ever tried it
  * Teasing you and getting you worked up, then making you come so hard and so many times on his fingers and tongue that you can’t even speak properly
  * Once you’re spent, he’ll take you for a bath and gently clean you up before taking you back to bed and holding you in his arms
  * It pleases him more than anything to make you feel satisfied and cared for
  * After all, you give him your love and affection, your existence, every single day, so he wants to give you everything he can as well




	140. Damian Wayne: Reader goes into labor with their child (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "League of assassin's Damian with a darling that's in labor."

  * Damian thinks he’s well prepared for your labor
  * It’s been months and he’s done all the research for pregnancy, birth, and beyond
  * When your contractions start, he’s there to comfort you through the pain, even though he hates to see you struggle like that
  * Everyone on Nanda Parbat knows that the new heir is arriving soon, so things go very smoothly and the doctor he’s hired is in the bedroom almost immediately while several assassins stand guard outside
  * Each painful contraction has you holding onto Damian tightly as he sits on the edge of the bed
  * “Dami, I’m scared.”
  * “I know, Beloved, but you’ll make it through this.”
  * Once the baby starts coming out and the pain gets worse, Damian wonders if he’s as prepared as he thought
  * You’re screaming and gripping his hand hard enough that he believes you might break it while his other hand wipes the sweat from your brow with a cloth
  * Seeing you like this and knowing that you’re in so much pain breaks his heart, and he would take all of it if he could
  * All Damian can do is support you and keep you as comfortable as possible, whispering sweet words to you
  * “You’re doing so well, Beloved.”
  * You smile at him in spite of how much you’re hurting
  * After what feels like forever, both of you finally hear the cries of your baby girl ring out through the room
  * Damian cuts the cord and soon after, she’s bundled up in a blanket and cradled in your arms
  * Your husband sits next to you and marvels at what the two of you made together, her deep green eyes staring back into his matching ones with wonder
  * You grin at him, looking exhausted and totally drained, but still so perfect
  * “She’s beautiful, Dami. It was all worth it to finally get to meet her.”




	141. Damian Wayne: Vampire Damian claims/changes the reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vampire Damian that's tired of waiting and goes to claim his mate, who has always been a little nervous around him but she doesn't know why."

  * Damian’s the youngest member of the most powerful and feared vampire clan, headed by Bruce Wayne
  * All of his other siblings have found mates, who they eventually changed so they can spend eternity together
  * Even though he’s over 200 years old, Damian has never found a mate that suited him, but he’s never actively looked either
  * The clan ends up moving back to Gotham City once enough time has passed since they last lived there
  * This time they become vigilantes, some of them bat themed, which is a bit on the nose
  * Damian meets you one night when he saves you from a villain who has you hostage
  * He decides then that you’re the one he’s meant to be with forever, his mate
  * He follows you to figure out where you live so he can find out more about you
  * Once he has enough information, Damian casually inserts himself into your life
  * The two of you become friends and Damian falls deeper in love every day
  * You can’t shake this feeling that Damian gives you though
  * He doesn’t seem dangerous, and he’s so kind to you, but something just feels off
  * He’s not sure how long he can keep himself under control, how long he can hold back his hunger for you
  * The feeling gets worse and you begin to wonder if Damian is the best person to be friends with
  * When you find out that he’s Robin, you hope that’s why you get that feeling
  * Unfortunately, it’s still there, and you’re secretly planning to cut ties with him
  * Meanwhile, Damian’s resolve is breaking, and the encouragement/pestering from his siblings doesn’t help
  * You invite him over that night, intending to give him at least some explanation since you’ve been friends for a few years
  * You don’t realize what Damian is planning, but you do notice that he’s acting strange when you let him in
  * Damian kisses you all rough and needy and before you can respond or push him away, he pulls back, his fangs bared and his face distorted
  * You don’t even have time to scream as he covers your mouth and sinks his teeth into your neck, desperate to taste your sweet blood at least one time
  * The shock takes over and you feel faint from the blood loss until Damian releases you, biting into his wrist and forcing you to drink his blood
  * The last thing you hear before Damian snaps your neck is his voice
  * “Do not be afraid, beloved. We will be together for eternity.”
  * You were right to be scared of him




	142. Damian Wayne: Protective Apokolips War Damian (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ahahebanakahsbsb can we get some headcanons for protective Damian Wayne from apokolips war???"

  * When everything goes down with Darkseid, Damian has basically lost his whole family
  * Bruce is brainwashed by Darkseid and Dick is dead along with most of the Titans
  * Damian gets back to Gotham and he knows what he has to do to keep you safe and use the pit on his brother
  * He didn’t want to lead the League of Assassins, but his whole world has been turned upside down and it’s his only option
  * Damian takes you with him when he goes, and he won’t hear any arguments
  * The world is swarming with parademons and there’s no end in sight
  * It’s safer for you to be in a secure place guarded by highly trained assassins
  * There’s also the fact that Damian is deeply in love with you and wants you with him and unharmed
  * He was protective before, but now, he’s open about killing anyone or anything that gets near you
  * Damian goes with Clark, Raven, and Constantine solely to try and make the world safe for you again
  * In spite of everyone’s efforts, even more people are lost, including Damian for a few moments, but Raven saves him
  * Damian brings you when he fetches Dick, and the two of you spend the last few moments you have together before the timeline is changed
  * He hopes he’ll meet you again




	143. Damian Wayne: Reader that doesn’t mind his behavior (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yay requests are open! :)) can u do damian with a darling that doesn’t rly mind his tendencies"

  * When you first meet Damian, you don’t realize his behaviors yet
  * He’s usually cold and aloof towards others, but not you
  * It makes you feel special
  * Eventually you start to see bits and pieces that others might see as red flags
  * Like how he’s already set on marrying you and having kids early on
  * He also follows you around and gets jealous very easily
  * He basically wants to know where you’re at and who you’re with at all times
  * You don’t worry about it too much because you know there’s no ill intention behind it
  * Damian just wants to keep you safe is all and it makes you feel appreciated
  * People that try to hurt you also end up disappearing and it doesn’t bother you even though you know it’s him
  * When he gets jealous, you reassure him, and when he’s worried about you, you comfort him
  * He’s very sweet to you and treats you like you hung the moon, which would probably concern some people, but you like it
  * You love him and the knowledge that he’s this in love with you is oddly comforting
  * Damian’s not super bad in general, but he’s even better since you let him do these things without judgement




	144. Damian Wayne: Forced arranged marriage to LOA!Damian (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! Can you do yandere league Damain forcing an arranged marriage? This is based on an ask by the way :)"

  * In the instance of an arranged marriage, you’re likely the child of an ally or enemy of the League
  * Damian sees you for the first time and knows that he wants you to be his spouse, as he needs to take one soon and produce an heir
  * He strong arms your family into giving him your hand in marriage and you have absolutely no choice in the matter
  * You’re most likely not keen on marrying the heir to the League of Assassins, but he wants you and that’s the end of it
  * While it’s mutually beneficial for everyone else, you’re the only one losing everything
  * You get the feeling that once your family brings you to Nanda Parbat and witnesses your wedding to Damian, you’ll never see them again
  * While Damian is soft with you, as charming as he can be considering he has no experience with these things, you’re cold towards him
  * Even the day of the wedding, when he takes your hands and says his vows, you’re stiff as a board and can barely will yourself to look him in the eyes
  * Damian is as happy as can be since you’re now bound to him and his alone
  * You’re terrified of what will happen later, if he will force other things upon you like he did your marriage
  * Damian doesn’t do that, but he does have hope that you’ll share his feelings one day and realize that this is where you’re meant to be




	145. Damian Wayne: Artist reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hii! Could you do a one shot or headcannons with damian x artist!reader like just imagine the dates 🥺😭"

  * Since you’re an artist, Damian is most likely first drawn to you through your art
  * Perhaps you’re students at Gotham Academy and he sees you in art class painting something
  * Or he’s out on the town for some reason, maybe as Robin, and sees you drawing a piece in your sketchbook
  * Either way, he finds your work impressive and he thinks about it and you often
  * If you know Damian in school, you’ll see his art too, and maybe you compliment him on it
  * He’ll pretend to be nonchalant, but inside he’s very happy that you talked to him
  * If it’s that instance where he sees you on the street, he’ll start frequenting the place he meets you at just to get close to you and watch you work
  * Maybe you eventually give him a piece of art you made just for him as a way of asking him out
  * The two of you start dating and it’s very cute 🥺
  * Damian gets you the fanciest art supplies and you’re all shy about it, but he’s insistent on you having only the finest materials
  * “You’re worth it, Beloved.” 🥺
  * You will pose for one another often so you have a lot of pieces of each other
  * Damian will be sitting in a certain way, in perfect lighting, and you’ll ask him to stay right there as you grab your sketchbook
  * He doesn’t move a muscle
  * Damian’s gorgeous when he’s older so you don’t mind having him as your main subject, and he finds you very inspiring as well
  * The dates are the cutest because Damian will surprise you and take you places with gorgeous views to draw
  * Sometimes it’s midday with beautiful trees and flowers
  * Or a colorful sunset behind the Gotham skyline
  * Usually he sees these places as Robin because that’s when he gets out the most, but he always makes a note of the location so he can bring you later
  * He’ll pack a picnic and supplies, and the two of you spend several hours together just talking and working on your pieces
  * And it’s those times that he feels the most content and at ease, like nothing exists outside of you and him




	146. Terry McGinnis: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "General Terry McGinnis headcannons/nsfw maybe? Stay quarantined and safe!!"
> 
> "Do you think you could do basic headcanons for Yandere Terry McGinnis with a civilian s/o? I love Batman Beyond! Thank you if you do!"

  * Terry’s always known there was something wrong with him deep down
  * He never quite understands it until he meets you though, then it all falls into place
  * The moment he meets you, he knows he wants to be in your life
  * To be with you and keep you safe
  * The thing is, everything starts to revolve around you
  * Not a minute goes by where he doesn’t think about you
  * And seeing other people around you pisses him off way more than it should
  * He’s been doing a lot better in high school after leaving his delinquent life behind, but he gets the overwhelming urge to beat the shit out of any other guy who wants your attention
  * Fortunately, he’s able to hide this enough to get you to date him
  * Terry realizes his behavior isn’t right and he tries to be better
  * All until he meets Bruce
  * Bruce encourages his behaviors and convinces him they’re normal
  * As a result, Terry becomes much more protective and jealous
  * He even kills a rival or two when they get too close to you
  * And Terry’s so caught up in being Batman and guarding you in that persona that the relationship starts to crumble
  * You don’t know that he’s Batman, just that he spends far too much time with Bruce, and you feel neglected, as if he doesn’t care at all
  * You break up with him because of the relationship strain and that’s what makes him snap
  * Terry won’t let you leave him, and Bruce helps make that happen
  * Once he has you, you realize that you didn’t really know Terry at all
  * But it’s too late now




	147. Terry McGinnis: Gordon!Reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how about some headcannons for terry dating barbara gordon’s granddaughter/daughter? i like babs in batman beyond (but we are not gonna y’all about the fact her and bruce stars and she got pregnant ), and i am shocked she never had any kids."
> 
> The reader was adopted by Barbara and Sam at a young age. Also don’t worry. We don’t acknowledge Bruce Timm’s thing for Bruce/Barbara here

  * A mysterious new Batwoman shows up in Gotham and Bruce and Terry are both trying to figure out who it is
  * Bruce has his suspicions, but he knows Barbara has done everything she can to keep you from that life, so you’re a little lower on the list
  * It is you though, and being Batwoman is something you’ve been preparing for for a long time, all under your mother’s nose
  * Terry starts running into you occasionally and you end up working together sometimes
  * You flirt with him just for fun, not thinking it’ll go anywhere because of the secret identity thing
  * You and him begin working together even more until it becomes a nearly every night thing
  * Terry’s still unaware of who you are, but he’s falling for you
  * In fact, he and Dana have just broken up for the last time because all he can think about is the Batwoman
  * You end up revealing your identity to Terry because you like him too and you tell him that you already figured out his identity a while back
  * The two of you begin to date and Terry’s feelings grow stronger
  * He worries more and more about you getting hurt as Batwoman so he begins sticking right by you on patrol
  * You don’t go to his school so he finds himself growing more jealous at the thought of you being surrounded with other guys
  * At the same time, even though you love him, you don’t take any shit from him since you’re your mother’s daughter and all
  * Terry sometimes thinks about how much easier it would be if you lived at Wayne Manor
  * But that would mean him and Bruce dealing with the wrath of Barbara Gordon, so he won’t actually go through with it yet
  * Barbara knows what Bruce is like and realizes he’s most likely grooming or enabling Terry, and she doesn’t want you to become a victim of that
  * If she keeps trying to convince you to break up with him, it will only make you want him more, so she lets you figure it out on your own
  * Years down the line, once your mother is no longer an obstacle, you’ll wish you listened to her




	148. Terry McGinnis: Pregnant reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Terry with a pregnant darling. Please and thank you. ❣️♥️❤️❣️♥️💜💛💝💞💗💖💕"

  * Terry’s known since the moment he met you that he wants to spend his life with you, and that includes having children
  * He doesn’t actually think about getting you pregnant until the second time you break up with him over Batman, even though you don’t realize that’s the reason yet
  * He knows he’s going to win you back, but he has to figure out how he’ll keep you this time
  * Getting you pregnant would do the trick and it’s eventually going to happen anyway so why wait?
  * Bruce convinces him not to do it, at least not at the moment
  * The two of you aren’t quite finished with high school yet and are far too young to have a baby
  * Fast forward a few years, Terry has been keeping you locked up in Wayne Manor and you’ve grown ~~numb~~ accustomed to your situation
  * Terry brings up finally having a baby and you’re so far gone that you agree to it
  * It works and you test positive, but there’s still this feeling of dread hiding in the back of your mind
  * Terry’s very happy about it
  * He knows that having a family as Batman is dangerous, but he’s wanted this with you since before he even became Batman
  * Bruce doesn’t let him slack on his night job though, even when you start to get bigger
  * You only spend your time in your bedroom once you get big because you can’t get down the stairs to the Batcave on your own anymore
  * Ace hangs out with you to keep you company and alert Bruce if anything happens
  * Terry spends his non-Batman time with you, in bed and holding you or taking care of you in whatever way you need
  * He promises he’ll take a step back from Batman when the baby is born and you hope it’s true
  * You already go through so much of the pregnancy alone, you don’t want to raise the child alone either
  * True to his word, Terry does his best to balance his life better and the eventual second pregnancy is much easier on you




	149. Cassandra Cain: Dating a Gotham girl (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "(Fluff?)Cassandra Cain dating a Gothamite girl her age."

  * When Cassandra first meets you, she’s very shy
  * She’s not really used to having romantic interest in people and she has no relationship experience
  * You probably think she doesn’t like you because she doesn’t talk much, but that couldn’t be further from the truth
  * It takes a little while, but her feelings do get much stronger as she spends more time around you, no longer a little crush
  * She still doesn’t know what to do about her feelings though, so she keeps them to herself
  * Cass follows (stalks) you often because she’s very protective and worried about your safety
  * But she’s also very curious about you and your life, what you do when she’s not around
  * You’re going to have to ask her out honestly, but she’s going to accept and be very happy
  * You’re her first everything
  * First crush, first love, first date, first girlfriend, first kiss, etc
  * She’s glad they were all with you




	150. Bruce Wayne: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I did mean Wayne! I was just gonna request some general hcs for how Bruce was as a Yan! Nothing spectacular but I just love your writing and haven’t seen any Yan!Bruce"

  * Bruce is obsessive and protective
  * The moment you catch his eye, he knows he wants you and it’s game over for you
  * The first thing he does is what he does best, gather every bit of information on you (they don’t call him the World’s Greatest Detective for nothing)
  * Your records, your social media, your job, the contents of your phone and other tech, your family’s information, basically anything he can get his hands on
  * He wants to know everything there is to know about you
  * If you met him as Batman, he’ll arrange to meet you as Bruce as well
  * Perhaps you’ll get a job offer or an invite to a gala, something that seems more natural
  * And he’s Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s famous socialite, so it’s not like you’ll refuse when he inevitably approaches you and strikes up a conversation
  * Bruce is well practiced in wearing a mask, so he keeps everything under wraps until you’re in too deep, then his traits start to show
  * Financial abuse is a big thing with him since he has so much money
  * He’ll have the rent for your place raised so you can’t afford it, or he’ll get you blacklisted so you can only work with him at Wayne Enterprises
  * Your only security will be with him so you’ll have no other choice
  * You might not even realize that he’s doing it at first, but you’ll most likely figure it out later on
  * Everyone on the outside will think you have it made, so no one takes you seriously if you say anything about it
  * And anyone that does disappears
  * With his parents and every other loss in his life, he’s paranoid about you becoming another
  * It’s highly likely he’ll end up kidnapping you at some point and keeping you locked away in the manor
  * Bruce will do whatever it takes to keep you with him and safe, even if it means breaking his precious no killing rule




	151. Bruce Wayne: Intern reader who is returning to school (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi I don't know if I am too late or too early, but I saw the new Batman trailer and I'm like 😮😮😮😮. I am wonder if can have Bruce Wanye stalking an fem intern darling who is finishing up an internship at Wanye Corp. and is returing back to college."

  * Bruce knew from the moment that you walked into his office that you were something special
  * A young, cute, motivated intern wasn’t totally out of the ordinary, but there was something else about you that he couldn’t quite pin down
  * Unfortunately, internships eventually end
  * Bruce spent the precious time he had with you well, it’s just not enough when it’s getting closer to your return to school
  * He’s watching you closer than he was before, thinking of what the hell he’s going to do
  * If you go to school in Gotham, it will be much easier
  * He can offer you a part time job at Wayne Enterprises and make things a little difficult for you financially if you refuse
  * If you go to school somewhere else, Bruce will pull some strings
  * Maybe you’ll be expelled or forced to transfer with only Gotham as your other option since no other school will take you
  * Hell, he wouldn’t mind if you were expelled either way since you don’t need to finish your degree if he’s going to take care of you
  * Either way, he’ll be painted as the one who saved you after the issues with your college, and you’ll have no idea that he orchestrated the whole thing and stalks you daily
  * No matter what direction he takes, you’re trapped




	152. Bruce Wayne: Sugar daddy (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do a sugar daddy bruce wayne x reader plsssss. He is yandere af ofc ❤"

  * It’s more likely that you meet him for the first time as Bruce, maybe at an event or through working at Wayne Enterprises part time
  * Though there is the possibility that you catch his eye as his alter ego as well
  * Either way, Bruce quickly develops an obsession
  * Through his research, he finds out that you work multiple jobs and are building up quite a bit of debt to stay afloat, student and otherwise
  * This sugar daddy deal is a one sided arrangement that you’re not even aware of
  * Suddenly, all of your debts have been paid off as well as your future tuition
  * Your bank account that only had a few dollars in it suddenly has a few _thousand_ dollars
  * Your landlord stops charging you for rent as well
  * You look into all of it thinking that there must be some mistake and it all checks out
  * Of course you should be questioning it, but you get to eat more than instant ramen this week so do you really want to?
  * Bruce doesn’t get anything out of it sexually like a sugar daddy usually does, not yet at least, but he has the peace of mind knowing that you’re not struggling
  * Plus it’s only the start of you becoming reliant on him
  * And if he’s feeling particularly frustrated, he can always just watch you as he often does
  * Eventually you’ll end up getting closer to Bruce, not realizing he’s the one that’s been dropping money on you like it’s nothing
  * By the time you find out, you’ve already been brought to Wayne Manor to continue your new lavish lifestyle, only your freedom has been cut down drastically




	153. Bruce Wayne: Cockwarming (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Please do cockwarming bruce wayne and darling :)"

  * This is absolutely something Bruce will do often
  * He’s so busy and he can’t always give you his undivided attention when you want it
  * And sometimes it’s a good little punishment if you’ve been acting out
  * 99.9% of the time it happens in the cave right in front of the computer
  * You come into the cave as he works, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and kissing his neck to get his attention
  * Bruce is pretty quick to tell you to just get on his lap, and you do it without hesitation
  * You sit chest to chest and sink down onto him, your face in his neck as he stares at the screen
  * And you whimper softly, wanting desperarely for him to move
  * Unlike some, Bruce isn’t going to break and fuck you, you’ll sit there until he’s done with what he’s doing
  * You can wiggle around and whine all you want and he’ll just keep typing, or maybe give you a warning that you won’t get what you want later if you don’t stop
  * Eventually, once he’s done what he needs to do and if he has the time, he’ll fuck you right there
  * But most of the time he has to go right away, so you’re left feeling empty and unsatisfied until he comes home in the early morning
  * Alfred and the rest of the family have accidentally walked in on this enough times that they all avoid going into the cave when you’re down there




End file.
